We Fall Together
by Hasty Hastings
Summary: Hanna's got one more dirty little secret. If she won't tell, something else will.
1. Sparks

**A/N **Bon jour, liars. Welcome to the first installment of Part of Me. This is my first Haleb fic, though not my first Pretty Little Liars story. This will be a very fan-oriented story, and I'll have polls and contests for involvement in the bulk of the story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer **I don't own the Pretty Little Liars franchise, which is most likely a good thing. But, if I did, Haleb would be in a better place (no, not Heaven) in the show.

_**Sparks**_

**-:- Prologue -:-**

The leaves rustled through the trees outside the Harper Lofts complex, wind whistling as it swirled close to the ground. The air was unusually warmer for the early September night in Rosewood, though no storm was brewing at all. Except for one.

The cramped loft kitchen smelled deliciously of the pork belly which was currently searing in the skillet along with fragrant herbs and shredded ginger. But this was not the source of the steam in the room.

"Caleb," squealed Hanna Marin.

Suckling on the tip of his girlfriend's earlobe, Caleb Rivers smiled before pulling away. "Say it again."

She squirmed and shrugged his hands off her shoulder before his hot breath could taunt her her once more. "I've said it at least four or five times since I've even been here, I think it's enough." She continued chopping the carrots in front of her.

"Once more won't kill you,"

Hanna sighed. "Dong Po. You happy?"

"Not quite. Say it like you know I want to hear it." he purred.

At this, Hanna spun around. Sighing, she took his face in her hands, humoring him once more. "Dong...Po." she whispered in a low, sexy voice, popping the 'p' for exaggeration.

"Much better." he replied quickly, trying to mask the arousal in his voice.

The couple, well Hanna at least, was attempting to finish preparing their dinner, a little recipe they'd learned in cooking class two months prior. However, Caleb's insistence to cook up something a little different was beginning to hold them back.

School had started that morning, meaning there was no homework yet assigned. They wanted to spend one last, romantic night together before they were unwillingly immersed in academics, friends, college prep, and any other priorities the year would toss out at them.

Returning to her perfectly seasoned pork, Hanna proceeded to flip the pieces over to ensure both sides were being cooked properly and evenly. It was slowly becoming harder for her to focus on the meal preparation, for the sound of sultry music loomed into her ears, the source being the vintage record player residing in the corner of the other side of the loft.

"I... I snatched some of my mom's pinot before I left," she looked up at Caleb who was lounging on his futon by the record player. "I read that it goes really well with pork..."

Try as she may, Hanna couldn't shake the feeling over her overwhelming desire which continued growing inside her. This was supposed to be a special night. They were going to enjoy this meal, maybe get a little tipsy, and just enjoy each other. Or so she thought. Caleb had other plans, however.

_This is like, the fourth time we've made this_, thought Hanna. _Maybe just for tonight, we can skip dinner. The pork's a little overcooked as it is._

"What if we just...skipped to dessert?" Caleb looked up from his technology textbook to see Hanna standing over him, bottle of wine in her hand. Floored and wide-eyed, he sat up and gulped. "I'll take that as a yes," she purred.

They shared the wine, each taking long sip after even longer gulps. The space between them was growing smaller and smaller. And soon, the bottle was dry.

Caleb leaned over and laid his lips on top of the blonde's, giggling a bit from the effects of the alcohol. His hand rested gently on her flushed cheek while his other hand moved up and down her bare thigh, tickling it softly. Hanna smiled into the kiss, allowing his tongue to meet her own, her hands around his waist and tugging at his t-shirt. She pulled away suddenly "Off, clothes off." she breathed. As he too caught his breath, Caleb ripped his shirt off and undid the belt on his jeans.

"You too, missy." he gave her a look. She obeyed and reached behind her to unzip her dress, shimmying it down her body and kicking it to the floor. Gasping, she remember that she had not been wearing a bra that day, since the dress had padding. Neither had she been wearing underwear, but that was supposed to be a surprise as well. Caleb glanced at her topless upper half and licked his lips. "I like how prepared you are tonight," he whispered.

Stripped down to his boxers, he laid back down next to Hanna, kissing her tenderly. Feeling her shudder against him, he felt himself grow rock hard. "Do you want me, Han?" he purred. She nodded rapidly in response. "That's good, cause I sort of want you just as badly." he said as he propped himself above her, leaning down and giving her one last kiss before they went further.

**-:-**

"Hanna, if you cut school one more time, I'm going to turn off the power, deactivate your cellphone and lock the garage door." Ashley Marin's voiced bellowed through her daughter's bedroom door. "I know it's been a hard week for you, what with...him and all, but this is not the way you deal with things. I think you're healed." She continued to bang after getting no answer.

On the other side of the door, Hanna sat on the foot of her bed, attempting to pull her skinny jeans over her ass. "Mom, I'm coming, just give me a minute to get ready." she replied, becoming flustered. She was obviously going to school, it had just taken her longer to pull herself out of bed. She went to bed at 8:30 the night before because she had been exhausted, but she felt just as tired when her alarm went off at 7:45 earlier that morning.

She waited until she could no longer hear the fading click of Ashley's heels on the wood floors to stand up and tug harder on the waistband. The skinny jeans she had bought for the start of the school year were not cooperating with her for the second time that week. _What the hell? These are brand new. _She thought to herself, _They were too big when I bought them, too! This is impossible!_

She padded across her room to her closet, throwing the jeans in the clothes basket and reaching for a maxi dress instead. Much to her dismay, the instant she pulled the dress straps over her shoulders Hanna noticed a pressured feeling on her boobs, something she wasn't exactly used to, and also something that she hadn't felt the day before, either.

After putting on a light layer of make up, she was down the stair and out the door before her mother could say goodbye.

**-:-**

The hallways of Rosewood Day smelled annoyingly of bleach and cafeteria food. What was once a tolerable scent to Hanna was now irritating her so extremely she had to breathe through her sweater sleeve as she stood at her locker.

"Morning, Hanna!" a cheerful voice chirped from the locker just right of her own. This cheerful voice belonged to none other than the morning glory herself, Emily Fields. _Someone's in a good mood._

Hanna closed her locker to meet her friend's face. "Hey,"

Emily saw the look on her face and frowned "What's up with you?" she asked.

Hanna sighed, bringing her palm up to rest on her forehead "Nothing," she murmured. "Just not feeling quite myself this morning."

"Aw, sorry, kiddo." said Emily who turned back to her locker.

Hanna brought her messenger bag, filled with books, over her shoulder. The pressure from all the books weighed down the sack, which caused the strap to bear down on her chest. "Fuck." she breathed, causing her friend to look back at her.

"What the hell" Emily looked taken aback. "What happened?"

She sighed "I don't know, my bag's strap pulled on my boob and it hurt like hell for some reason." Hanna rubbed casually at her breasts, not caring about how it must have looked to students passing by. "Can we just get to class?" she asked impatiently.

"Yeah, sure. Just come with me to the restroom a minute, I need to buy a tampon. Do you have any quarters?"

"Here," said Hanna, reaching into her bag and taking one out for her "Use mine, I haven't needed it yet."

Emily took it from her hands quickly before stashing it in her purse. "What do you mean you haven't needed it? You're always, like, right in the middle of your crimson wave when I'm just starting mine."

Hanna brushed the comment off casually, following her friend into the ladies room. On the walls of the bathroom were posters the Rosewood health department had donated. On the posters were pictures of different rashes and such. While she waited, she skimmed the wall, stopping on the third poster. Her heart dropped with realization. This particular poster consisted of the importance of safe sex and STD's. At the bottom was a diagram of the inside of a womb and a public service type message on teen pregnancy. Beside the diagram was a list of symptoms including irritability, bloating and weight gain, chest tenderness and a late menstrual cycle.

Hanna gasped, "Oh, shit."

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	2. Secrets

**A/N **Thank you for all the love for the starter chapter! It really meant so much to know how well-received it was. I'm also very happy to be able to upload this chapter, knowing that you all actually are looking forward to it! Unfortunately, you might have to wait for updates, because I can really procrastinate these stories. However, I'm so grateful that there are many of you that really seem to like this story, let's try and keep that up! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer **I don't own any part of the Pretty Little Liars franchise. Thank God for that.

_**Give All My Secrets Away**_

First period seemed to go on forever. Mrs. Montgomery had a dentist appointment she couldn't reschedule and was absent. Instead of leaving her usual video cassette of _Reading Rainbow _to humor the class, she'd left a packet on the last three chapters assigned from their homework on Friday. The substitute, Mr. Duplakis had no idea that _Of Mice and Men _was not about the compare and contrast of the human's ability to trap field mice and keep them as pets.

However, the book discussion and packet of work were the furthest things from her mind. All she was capable of thinking about was the poster in the girl's restroom and how it informed her of the possibility of her being pregnant. And that possibility alone scared her shitless. What the hell was she going to do?

As soon as the bell rang, Hanna's mind jolted back into focus. When the sub made his way to the back of the class to open the door for students to leave, Hanna noticed that Caleb hadn't come to class at all that morning. Why she hadn't noticed it sooner, was unknown to her. It wasn't that she was looking to interact with her ex five days post break up, it had simply slipped her mind. She stood from her seat and followed her friends out of the room, holding her breath as she passed Duplakis, knowing his reputation for smelling like the sewer.

**-:-**

After what felt like a year, it was finally fourth period lunch. Emily and Aria had an emergency meeting with the Prom committee so it was just Spencer and Hanna eating lunch together. Emily had been oblivious to the posters in the bathroom, and completely ignored Hanna's hyperventilating on the walk to class. It was clear that the only person aware of Hanna's situation was Hanna.

She wasn't sure if she should tell people of her situation yet, seeing that she wasn't even sure if she was knocked up or not. By lunch time, she decided that if she didn't confide in someone, it would only taunt and eat at her even more. She knew that keeping secrets had become a bad habit for her, a habit that broke her and Caleb up in the first place. Knowing this, she promised herself that telling Spencer would be the logical thing to do.

She could trust Spencer with something this big. If she told Aria, she would have to anticipate Ella calling her mother, which almost seemed easier, but Hanna was close enough to her mother that telling her wouldn't be very hard. On the other hand, if she told Emily, she would have a nervous breakdown and get sent to Radley with Mona, herself.

"Spencer!" Hanna called, walking up behind the brunette.

Spencer turned towards her as they kept walking "Hey, Hanna. I haven't talked to you all day, what's up?"

_Oh, you know, just the fact that I might be pregnant and that it's literally eating me up inside not knowing whether or not I am. _"Uh, nothing important." she began. Knowing that that wasn't the thing she'd wanted to say, Hanna pulled Spencer into an empty classroom.

A confused Spencer looked at her "What the hell are you doing?"

"I need you to do something for me." said Hanna, cautiously looking out the window to make sure no one was watching them and back to Spencer.

"Uh, alright," said Spencer, trying to get Hanna's attention. "What do you need me to do?"

Hanna took in a deep breath. "I...I needyoutobuymeapregnancytest." she finished.

"Wha...what?" Spencer replied.

"I need you to go to the drugstore and buy me a pregnancy test." she sighed.

"Hanna! Are you serious?" she cried. The look in Hanna's eyes gave her an answer. She softened her tone. "Are you sure you're...you know..." she awkwardly gestured.

"If I knew, would I be asking you to do this for me?" Hanna exclaimed.

"I can't do that, Hanna, people will see me buying the test and then they'll start thinking things!"

Hanna sighed, running a hand over her face "No, they won't. Everyone knows you're like, the last virgin at Rosewood Day."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Will you just do this for me? Please?" Hanna pleaded.

Spencer sighed, pulling her purse back over her shoulder. "I guess. I just don't see why you can't do this yourself."

"I would, it's just that the store's in the same strip mall as Detective Wilden's office. If he saw me, my life would be over. Oh-ver." she explained.

"Hanna, I will do this for you, but you have to promise me that if you are...pregnant, that you will tell your mother right away,"

"Oh, don't worry about it, I will." Hanna shrugged it off.

Spencer cleared her throat to signal that she wasn't finished speaking. "And, promise me that you will tell Caleb _everything_." Hanna huffed at this "He needs to know, Han."

"I suppose he needs to know that he's responsible for all of this." she scoffed.

"Uh, yes, he does very much need to know. But before you tell him, make sure he understands what you weren't able to say before."

"Ugh, fine. I guess I'll risk my life, and everyone around me who's important's lives, to tell my boyfriend one thing." Said Hanna, exaggerating the consequences.

"Alright," her friend agreed "I'll bring the tests over right after school, so don't go anywhere except your house, okay?"

Hanna nodded and they headed off to lunch together.

**-:-**

As soon as the last bell of the day rang, Hanna rushed to her locker to collect her things. Her three friends always met up at the end of school, but today Hanna and Spencer bailed, telling them they had to explain the happenings of the church social to Toby, who had ambushed Spencer during free period.

After resisting Spencer's insistence on buying the tests for her, Hanna forcefully stuffed thirty bucks in Spencer's breast pocket. With this, she was on her way back home.

As she drove the three miles home, Hanna began to feel the weight of her situation fall upon her. It was scary, what was happening, but as heavy as the weight was, it wasn't as heavy as she knew it should have been. She was scared as hell, yes, but once she knew she was for sure pregnant, she supposed telling her mother wouldn't be the hardest thing she's ever done. Telling friends would be easier, knowing they'd support her decision no matter what it was.

Hanna wasn't all that sure of her decisions to be frank, and that hit her hard as she pulled into the driveway out front of her house. What would she do with a baby? She knew she wasn't ready, but no one's ever that prepared to be a parent, right? She'd seen 16 and Pregnant, and all those girls seemed to figure things out, which made her feel better, but she still wasn't sure what she wanted.

Feeling her stomach growl as she walked through the door, Hanna headed straight for the cabinets, taking out a pudding cup and a bag of pretzels. She waited patiently, eating the pretzels and inhaling the pudding as she attempted her calc homework. Getting off task, she ran upstairs to change into sweats before going back to start the homework problems. She had barely finished the first one when Spencer came knocking at the door 15 minutes later.

Hanna hopped off the bar stool and proceeded to open the door. "That was fast."

"Well, it would've been faster if I hadn't had to explain to my boyfriend, who had to pick up his landlord's dry cleaning next door why I had a bag full of First Response tests sticking obviously out of my purse!" Spencer spat.

Hanna tried to conceal a giggle. "That's gotta be awkward."

Spencer glared at her "What do you expect? It probably would've gone smoother if I'd actually tried explaining it to him instead of bolting to my car."

Hanna wiped her grin away and took the bag from her scowling friend. "Now that you've had your crisis of embarrassment, I think I'll begin mine." They walked up the stairs to Hanna's bedroom and Spencer sat impatiently on her bed while Hanna chugged two bottles of water.

**-:-**

Thirty minutes later, Spencer was standing in Hanna's bathtub with the curtain separating her from her peeing friend. "How many have you peed on, you've been at this for two minutes!"

Hanna sighed exasperatedly "I'm on the last test, now don't come out until I've got my pants back on."

"...Are you done?"

"No, now hold on," she pulled her sweat pants up. "Okay, I'm decent."

Spencer pulled the curtain over and stepped out, looking at her watch. "Okay, it's 4:15 now, but since you have five pee sticks that all take five minutes to test, and you took them at different increments, let's give them like 2 extra minutes."

"You've thought this through pretty thoroughly, tell me, have you done this before?" Hanna teased.

"Not funny. And, no." scoffed Spencer.

Ten minutes later, the two girls sat on the floor of Hanna's room, tests aligned face-down in front of them. "You going to do this or should I?" Spencer asked, breaking the silence.

"I guess I deserve the honor, don't I?" Hanna said, reaching a shaky hand out and flipping the first test over.

_Pregnant! _

She reached for the second test and flipped it over...

_Pregnant!_

Third and fourth

_Pregnant!_

And the last test

_Pregnant!_

And suddenly, Hanna was scared. Not because she was pregnant, but because she now had to keep her promise to Spencer, and tell her (ex) boyfriend everything.

**-:-**

Spencer and Hanna sat on the pristinely white carpet of Hanna's bedroom. Hanna sat with her back against the side of her bed, Spencer's head resting on her lap. She didn't want to seem scared, but she was. She didn't want to keep it all inside, how she felt. She knew that wasn't good for her. The baby too, probably. However, right now she was trying to talk Spencer down from the ledge. The brunette was going on and on in disbelief, the realization hitting her in waves.

"We're going to have a baby..." she lazily remarked for the billionth time.

"I'm going to have a baby, Spencer. You don't have to partake in any of this pregnancy." she corrected her friend, silently hoping that she wouldn't take it too seriously. She understood what society was going to think of her being knocked up at 17, but she didn't think she could handle it if any of her friends began to ice her out. She needed them now more than ever.

"Don't be silly, Han, I'm the most sane person in your life. I'm not leaving your side." it was reassuring for Hanna to hear this, but it only made her long to hear it from someone else. Someone she hadn't heard from in a while.

Truth was, she'd been thinking about how to tell Caleb. What would she say first? Tell him about the baby, that was a given, but her deal with Spencer meant that she had to also inform Caleb of everything else going on in her life. That meant risking their lives, and now their unborn child's life was in danger as well.

"I don't know if telling Caleb right away is the best thing. I mean, I stood there and let him break up with me over A. A's probably watching us right now, somehow, planning deviously with the nastiest smile on their face, ready to violently strike the second I try to mend things with Caleb, the father of my child." she confessed.

It had been bothering her the entire 55 minutes that she and Spencer had been sitting with the knowledge that she was bearing a child in her uterus. It didn't seem real, but it was. And it was so extreme, their newfound relationship with the new A, that Hanna almost went numb every time she referred back to the thought.

Before Spencer could form an answer, there was a knock at the door frame. Hanna looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway. "What's going on here, girls?" she asked.

It wasn't two seconds before she asked her next question "Who's tests are those?" she looked back and forth from Hanna to Spencer, who promptly sat up. "Spencer, should I get your mother on the phone...?" she asked sympathetically.

"Uh, well, um..." Spencer stammered, waiting for Hanna to butt in.

"They're not Spencer's tests, mom. They're mine." said Hanna, shamefully.

Ashley stood there at the door, taking in Hanna's last statement. Finally, after what felt like an hour, she sighed deeply. "Oh, Hanna." To Hanna's surprise, it wasn't an "This is so disappointing, our life is completely over forever, but I guess I love you. 'Oh, Hanna.'" it was a "You poor thing, let me love you. 'Oh, Hanna.'"

"Are you mad?" Hanna spoke up wearily. She looked at her feet, which were tucked under each other in an indian style position.

"I should be, but I'm just disappointed in Caleb for leaving. Is this why he left you?"

Spencer, who had been sitting awkwardly in the middle of their conversation began collecting her things to leave. Hanna however yanked the back of her knee forward, causing her to sit back on the ground next to her.

"No, of course not." she assured her mother. "He would never...I know if anything, he'd stay forever, if he knew. We just got into a petty fight because I was cranky and challenging him, which made it easier for him to walk out."

"Han, I know this must be hard to come to terms with, but you're going to have to tell him about this baby. Petty argument or not, he needs to know."she sternly reminded her, sitting down next to her on the carpet.

"I'm not trying to interrupt mother daughter break through time, but if I don't get home soon, my parents are going to send out a search warrant." Spencer spoke up.

"Thanks for being here, Spencer, I'm glad Hanna has a friend right now." Ashley smiled.

"Hey," Hanna tugged on her pencil skirt "You're the best friend ever, you know that?" she smiled up at her. "Seriously, I mean it, I owe you a lot."

Spencer nodded, smiling slightly. "I'm glad I could help you, Han, if you need me call me." she looked up at the two Marins' faces. "Now, I get to explain to my boyfriend that I did not get pregnant by immaculate conception." she bid the women a goodbye and was out the door.

**-:-**

"Han, I think you should call him right now." Ashley said from the kitchen sink where she was scrubbing dinner dishes.

Hanna looked up from her history textbook and wrinkled her nose. "I don't know, Mom, it's pretty late."

"Hanna Elise, call. Him. Now." she said through her teeth.

"Calling!"

Hanna picked up her phone from the table and clicked through the contacts list. Stopping on Caleb's number, she took a deep breath and clicked "call." Tapping her acrylic nails on the table, she waited as the line rang...and range...and rang. _It's Caleb, not available at the moment, please try me again later, thank you! _His charming, recorded voice spoke.

Hanna wanted to cry just hearing his voice, especially since his old voicemail was recorded by her, in a cute little voice she'd said the general "leave a message at the beep" stuff. Now it was him, not her. And it somehow felt like a very harsh blow just to know how quickly he'd changed it.

_BEEP_

"Hey, Caleb. It's me...Hanna," she wondered if he'd remember her voice. "I know, it's random, but I really need to talk to you, it's pretty important." _Try very, very, very, very important. _"So please, call me as soon as you get this." she finished, trying to sound as polite and calm as she possibly could.

She set down the phone and went back to her homework. She knew that if she wanted to keep this baby, which she wasn't sure about, she needed to begin pulling her weight as far as school went. She wanted to at least have good enough grades to go to a small school, one close by that didn't have very high standards in terms of GPA's and effort. But that all depended on so many things, things that she hadn't decided on quite yet.

"So," Ashley started as she sat down across from Hanna at the table, setting two mugs of peppermint tea on the table in front of them. "would you like to talk about the options now, or when the baby's a year old?"

Hanna sighed and looked up, reaching for the tea. "I guess there's no better time than the present, is there?"

Ashley chuckled, taking a sip of tea.

"Well, right now, it really depends on how it goes with telling Caleb. I want to touch all the bases before I decide anything major and permanent. I know I need to straighten up my attitude- my life needs some structure." said Hanna.

"Okay, but what about right now, how do you feel about all this at this moment?"

Hanna thought for a second. She knew she didn't want to make any decisions right away, but her mother was really on this 'time is of the essence' crap. "I don't know... I guess I'm shocked, well I know I am. But... I just don't know how to feel. I know I should feel ashamed, and I did when I first suspected it. Now, I'm not so sure how I feel. I'm kind of...numb?"

Ashley gave her a sympathetic smile, "And you don't have to know what you want now, not this second. I just wanted to know how well you were letting it sink in- and you seem to be taking it well. I just don't want to wake up tomorrow to see you jump off a building or something."

Hanna gasped.

"I know, that's a little extreme, but I'm a mom. I think of every situation, it's what I do. Clearly I won't have to worry about that being the scenario, but I do want you to come to terms with this. You're pregnant, Han; you have responsibilities now."

"Well, right now, I'm thinking that I'll sleep on it and maybe something will make sense in the morning." Hanna gathered her books and grabbed the tea. "Night, mom. Thank you for not seeing me any differently than before. I'm so lucky to have you." she leaned down and kissed Ashley goodnight. She meant everything she'd told her. She didn't worry about getting kicked out of the house when she'd told her mother, but she dreaded the thought that her mother wouldn't see her for who she truly was now that she was expecting. And for that, Hanna was so thankful.

**-:- **

Hanna was in her bathroom washing her face. Rinsing it with water, she sighed before grabbing a fluffy white towel from the rack and dabbing her cheeks dry. Plucking her toothbrush from the holder by the faucet, she squirted a line of minty paste on the bristles and proceeded to scrub her teeth. She spit the foam out into the sink and ran the water over it, cupping it in her hands to fill her mouth to swish.

She left the bathroom, turning the light off on the way. She walked to the other end of her room, to her full length mirror. Hanna caught a glimpse of herself and stopped. This was her life now. She was going to be a mom. Taking in a deep breath and sighing, she lifted up her pajama top, running her hands over the bear skin of her still flat belly. She reached over to her bed and snatched up a pillow, stuffing it under the shirt. Jokingly poking her middle out, she imagined what it would look like- and feel like, in seven months when it was all real.

After settling into bed, she grabbed her phone off the side table to check for any messages from Caleb. There were none from him, but there was one text from Spencer. She quickly opened it.

_Han, please call me as soon as you get this. _

_Spence._

Hanna promptly went to the homescreen and then to her contacts list. Tapping the contact, she pressed the phone to her ear.

"_Han, hey!" _Spencer greeted.

"Hi. Um, I read your text. What's so urgent?" she asked.

"_Uh...have you checked Facebook recently?" _

As Hanna came to think of it, she really hadn't done much social networking since the night before. "No, not really, why?"

A pause.

"_I think you should do this on your own. Check Caleb's profile."_

"Kay," she said, logging on to the site. She went up to the search bar and typed in his name and pressed enter. When his page pulled up, she noticed that he had changed his picture to one of him and his younger brothers. It used to be a picture of the two of them, from a bonfire that summer at Spencer's.

Noticing that Spencer had hung up on her, she locked her phone and set it back on the table to let it charge. She scrolled down his page, not really seeing anything suspicious. She was about to abort the whole mission but something caught her eye. The post read _Caleb has changed his location to Montecito, California._

Before she had time to react, there was a beep from her phone. She read the label, hoping that it was Caleb returning her call. Unfortunately, it wasn't. It was a text from the infamous blocked number. Her heart dropped.

_Feeling shameless, are we?_

_Don't get used to it, _

_you're going to wish morning sickness was your only problem_

_Rock-a-bye, Bitch._

_A_

**I know y'all probably HATE me for not including Caleb yet, but I promise you'll be seeing plenty of him in this story, so please don't be mad. I can say with much certainty that he _will _be in the following chapter. I can't wait to set up the story's first poll soon, so be ready! I know there's definitely going to be one for names for the baby (if they even decide to keep him or her), so be sure to suggest as many as possible in your reviews, I'd love some input. I'll narrow them down to a couple per gender when the time comes, and maybe add some of my own. Don't be shy!**

**Seven reviews or no 3rd chapter! Rock-a-bye, bitchesss! ;)**


	3. Distance

**A/N **You gave me my seven reviews, and many more, so I think I owe you a great chapter, am I right? Okay, enjoy!

**Disclaimer **I don't own any part of the Pretty Little Liars franchise, which is probably for the best…

_This distance means nothing as long as it leads to you_

Hanna barely had been able to fall asleep every night since Monday night, her mind heavy with thoughts and worry. Caleb still had yet to answer his phone, much less return any calls. She didn't expect him to show up to class that week, but every morning Spencer would wait patiently for him to magically walk into Ella's class at the last minute. Hanna needed to see his face, or at least know he was there. She needed to know if he could still trust her enough to be around her, to pay attention to her.

He never showed up. She didn't blame him. He'd changed his location on Facebook to Montecito, where his real family was. It's not like Hanna expected him to show up on her doorstep, begging for her to retreat to him, she just wasn't expecting to lose him completely at a time when she honestly needed him the most.

Being as understanding as she was, Ashley allowed her daughter to take a leave of absence from school, knowing that it was best. However, if Hanna did choose to stay, she had to keep her end of the bargain and continue trying to contact Caleb, something Ashley regretted when it seemed nearly impossible to get a hold of him.

Thursday evening as the Marin girls were finishing the dishes, they got a phone call from Ella Montgomery, telling the two that if Hanna didn't show up to school the next day, the school was going to make them face serious consequences. This was presumably because it was the 9th sick day she had taken within two weeks. After thanking Ella for the warning, they mutually decided that it was best for Hanna to attend school.

Friday morning, however, was disastrous. At five o'clock in the morning, two and a half hours before her alarm was set, Hanna woke up with the most intense feeling of nausea that she'd ever experienced. She nearly knocked over a glass frame on her hasty scramble to the toilet. Almost twenty minutes later, she was finally feeling somewhat normal again. She decided that it was no use to go back to sleep, seeing that all the homework Spencer had dropped off each day, piled up on her desk needed finishing.

**-:-**

During breakfast, Ashley spoke up from the counter where she was fixing Hanna some toast and a smoothie. "I told Ella about the baby,"

Hanna's head shot up "You _what_?"

"I told Ella that you were pregnant, over the phone last night after you went to bed." she said simply.

"Why would you tell her?"

Ashley sighed "She's my best friend, I needed to tell someone."

"She's going to tell Ari-"

"She promised that she wouldn't say a word." she assured her. "that's your job."

It was Hanna's responsibility to tell her friends why she'd been so distant with them. She had been fairly distant when they'd text her, and she ignored a lot of their phone calls with the fear that something might slip out.

She was impressed by Spencer being able to keep her trap shut the whole week, thinking for sure that she would tell them as soon as she could. But it hadn't seemed that she had done so.

"Do you think she's going to be disappointed with me? She could, like, ban me from her home, I'm a bad influence now." she sulked.

"Hanna, you're pregnant, not on probation." Ashley reminded.

Hanna sighed. "Well, I guess I can live with that, I'm telling the girls today after school."

"That's a wonderful idea, I'm very glad."

**-:-**

That afternoon, Hanna shifted uncomfortably in her seat on Spencer's sofa. The girls were meeting up after to school to discuss new happenings with A and plan their next missions.

It had been a few minutes since she and Spencer had simultaneously arrived and they were now waiting on Aria and Emily to get there, too.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened and the two late friends made their way into the house.

Once the girls spotted Hanna and Spencer sitting statuesquely on the sofa, it didn't take long before they knew something was up.

"Uh, hello." Aria spoke first, crossing her arms over her chest, watching the pair suspiciously.

Aria and Em shared a confused look.

"Were you two petrified within the ten minutes it took us to get here?" Emily asked.

Spencer spoke first. "Hanna has something she'd like to tell you all." she nudged Hanna.

"Well, assuming you all know that Caleb and I were...intimate, I think you can understand what I'm going to say next," she began awkwardly. "I don't want to beat around the bush with you two, because I love you and I trust that you won't hate me for what I tell you."

There was a pause.

"Hanna, if you're like, knocked up, just say so." Aria blurted out.

Spencer sighed, resting her face in her hands.

"Well, since you took care of that for me, I think I'll be going." Hanna got up and walked to the door before Emily stopped her.

"Hanna! Are you...serious?" Emily asked quietly.

Hanna turned back to her friends, sighing. "Wish I wasn't."

Aria immediately ran over and enveloped her in a hug. "I'm sorry I was so blatant about it before. I didn't actually think it was really true."

They sat back down, Hanna curling into a ball on the sofa. "I found out, well Spencer and I found out on Monday night. That's why I didn't come to school all week, I've been mulling things over trying to figure everything out."

"How'd your mom take it?" Aria asked as she rubbed circles on Hanna's back. "I'm guessing well since you're still living in her house."

It was Spencer's turn to talk. "Actually, Ashley took it surprisingly well. If anything she took it like a real mother should."

Hanna sat up. "Yeah, she's been pretty supportive, and I'm _so _thankful for that." she paused. "It's just...it feels like I should be punished or something, you know? I feel like I got off really easy, but it leaves me with all this guilt. And I know she's not putting any guilt trips on me or anything, but I just feel like I'm letting her down in some way."

"You're not letting her down, Han. You shouldn't be thinking like that." said Emily.

"I know, but I feel like she's only supporting me because she knows that Caleb's gone, and I have no other places to go."

Aria laid a hand to her knee. "Hanna, you know that's not true. My mom would take you in in a heartbeat."

"Mine too." Emily informed her.

They all looked to Spencer.

"What? I was going to say me too, but you know my parents wouldn't even notice anything." They all laughed.

Emily looked back to her. "Have... Have you told him... Caleb?"

"No, but not for lack of trying. I've called him every night this week. He hasn't answered. And I get that he's probably still scarred from the split, but so am I. You'd think that after like seven missed calls in three days that he'd figure something was up."

"Well he hasn't been at school." said Aria.

"Yeah, but he changed his location to Montecito, so I know he's already gone."

"Do you know if he's living with his mom?"

"I suppose he's with her, he'd been dying to go and spend time with Jamie and Clay, his little brothers." Hanna smiled, thinking of how cute Caleb was whenever he spoke of his younger half-brothers. "Clay's 5th birthday was last week and I know he was going to try and make it up there, and since the accident, I'm sure he's been there ever since he...dumped me."

"He needs to know." Spencer reminded her.

"I know! I know I told you that I'd tell him, but I've tried. And tried, but to no avail. Can't you just let me off the hook, just this once?" Hanna pleaded.

"I've got an idea," said Aria deviously.

"I'm not going to write him a parchment letter, or send him a damn telegram, Ari, this is the 21st century."

"No, better. If Caleb won't come to you, why don't you go to Montecito! You should surprise him, and then since you've got nowhere to go but his doorstep, he'll be forced to let you in and you'll finally be able to explain it all to him."

"Are you crazy, Aria? I can't just drop everything and hop on a flight to California!" cried Hanna.

"No, actually it's perfect!" Spencer cut in. "Melissa and my mom were going to go to Santa Barbara for the weekend, but my mom's been too busy with work and Melissa hasn't been very comfortable around her since she told us everything about the miscarriage and stuff the other night. Hanna, you and I can fly up tonight, stay at the hotel and tomorrow I'll go with you to Caleb's."

"I don't know if this is such a good idea, Spence. If Caleb wanted to hear from me, he'd have answered my calls."

Spencer sighed. "Han, you can't wait on things like this. You've got to get to him before someone else does. We don't get grace periods anymore. That was before there was a killer stalking us. And you don't want Caleb to get the wrong idea."

"You're right, I know, it's obvious what I should do. I just don't want to go all the way up there for nothing." she stared at the floor. "I don't think I can face him angry at me anymore. I'm still raw."

"That's completely understandable, Han, but things don't work out this well everyday, just because they can. Everything happens for a reason, and we have to take every little thing with a grain of salt."

"If this doesn't work out, I'll be devastated."

"Rightly so,"

"But, I can't help but think you're right. Things like this don't just happen, there's always a little more behind it." Hanna stood up and looked back at Spencer. "So are we going to catch that flight or what? We don't have much time!"

**-:-**

Once Hanna had decided to take up Spencer's offer and fly to California, she ran home to pack a bag and tell her mother, who reluctantly agreed. As much as she didn't like the idea of her going all the way to Caleb's mom's house on the other side of the country, Ashley knew it was for the best, and she wanted Hanna to experience this for herself.

Three hours later, the two girls were en route to Santa Barbara, California. Hanna twiddled her thumbs nervously as she stared out the window of the plane. Spencer sat next to her, contently reading a book, studying no doubt.

"Hanna, chill." Spencer hissed.

"Chill, really? I'm hours away from taking a huge risk with talking to Caleb, and you're telling me to _chill?_ You chill, Spence." she turned her head and rested it on the window, wondering how she could watch the changing scenery thousands of miles below without puking. She hoped this was a sign that morning sickness for her would actually stay where it belonged, in the morning.

Spencer rested her hand on Hanna's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Han, I can't imagine how stressful this must be. But you don't know for sure that it won't work out well. Don't worry about things until there's actually something to worry about."

"I know," Hanna sat up. "I'm just scared that we're doing this all for nothing. I know this is where Caleb would go in a time like this, but there's always the other scenario where he doesn't."

Spencer looked at her confused.

"I'm just starting to second guess myself, Spence. This might not happen the right way."

"Hanna, maybe you should stop thinking of all the ways this couldn't work out, and start thinking of what you'll do and what you're going to say when and if it does." Spencer went back to reading.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we are now beginning out descent into California. Please take this time to fasten your seat belts and prepare yourselves for out landing. And by the way, welcome to Cali!" _the overly-pleasant flight attendant's voice rang through the speakers over Spencer and Hanna's seats in business class.

**-:-**

After departing the plane, the girls took a car to the resort and ordered a pizza before checking in with Ashley, then heading to bed as it was four hours later in Rosewood than Santa Barbara.

The next morning, Spencer's alarm went off fairly early. The two teenagers took their time waking up. After taking turns in the shower and getting dressed, the pair went downstairs to explore the pool, as it was still sunny outside and it was open. They had a nice breakfast and charged it to Veronica's bill.

After breakfast, Spencer called a car to pick them up and take them to the Dawson's residence in Montecito. Thirty tense minutes later, the sedan pulled up outside a beautiful gated community, and the gate was open to their surprise. Must've been because of the mail and delivery hours.

Spencer, being as prepared as she was, had written down Claudia's address which she'd found on white pages.

They pulled up to 19 Blanchard Place, and Spencer immediately exited the car, leaving the door open for Hanna. She climbed out with ease and smoothed out her dress, suddenly conscious that people could see a bump, which clearly wasn't formed yet. She turned to Spencer and nodded. "Let's do this."

The cobblestone clicked under Hanna's heels as she accompanied Spencer up the drive. Once they'd come to the front door, Spence nodded toward Hanna, telling her that she was not following her to the threshold.

Hanna reluctantly proceeded up the path, stopping just at the door. Nervously, with a shaky hand, she pressed her index finger to the doorbell. Seconds later, she was about to turn and run, but the door opened before she could step back.

The door opened just a little, only exposing a few inches of space. A little face peeked out at her. "Who are you?" a matching voice asked.

Hanna stammered, looking back and forth between Spencer and the boy. "I-uh...Hanna. I'm Hanna." she spoke.

The boy's face lit up in recognition. "Oh. Hi, it's nice to meet you, Hanna." he opened the door a little more, stepping closer.

Before Hanna could say anything, a familiar voice came from behind the child. "Jamie, who are you talking to?"

low and behold, Caleb showed up behind his brother. He froze.

"Hanna..."

**Told you there'd be some Caleb! Okay, I'm SO SORRY that I took so long to update, I was busy with babysitting and then I got sick and it was my little sister's birthday! I've been writing all week, but I'm just now finishing! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! EEP! **

**School's starting soon, which totally sucks. But it's my senior year, so I'm pumped! Anywhoo, thanks for all your reviews, even the whiny ones, LOL. Can't wait to hear more name suggestions for my poll, so far I've only gotten one. Keep them coming, though! Thanks!**

**Okay, how about _fifteen _reviews for the fourth chapter? I know you're capable of that! **


	4. Arms

**A/N **Welcome back, fans of Haleb! This chapter's a little on the shorter side, but hopefully you'll forgive me. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer **I don't own any part of the Pretty Little Liars franchise. You're welcome.

_**You put your arms around me and I'm home**_

_Before Hanna could say anything, a familiar voice came from behind the child. "Jamie, who are you talking to?" low and behold, Caleb showed up behind his brother. He froze._

"_Hanna..."_

**-:-**

"Uh," Caleb awkwardly began. "J-Jamie, Clay needs help tying his shoes, will you please go help him?" the seven year old then shrugged and walked off, back inside the house. Caleb turned back to Hanna. "What are you doing here? H-How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Caleb, there's something I need to tell you." she began, nervously.

Caleb hesitated. "Hanna, this isn't a good time, I'm kind of busy with my brothers, and-"

"And your mom, I get it, but this is sort of important, Caleb!" she cried. Surprised by her own tone, she softened a little. "Please, just hear me out."

He sighed. He looked back in the house before stepping outside and closing the door behind him. "Uh, fine, what is it?"

For the two minutes she'd been on his doorstep, Hanna had almost forgotten that Spencer was right behind her, and Caleb was beginning to eye her suspiciously. She turned and bugged her eyes in Spencer's direction, to which the friend took the hint and jogged back to the car.

Turning back to Caleb, she pressed a palm to her forehead, sighing. "Well, when...when you broke up with me the other night, it was because I was keeping something from you, right?"

He nodded.

"Right, and I didn't tell you because I just wasn't ready." she watched as he slowly became uninterested. "But, I am now, ready to tell you. Everything."

He watched her impatiently. "So?"

"So, the thing is that A's...back." she finished.

"Mona was A, that's impossible."

"I know! That's what we thought- until the first week of school. You see, when we said we'd been at the lake house when Ali's grave was uprooted, we sort of lied..."

"Okay..."

She struggled with finding the right words to continue. "We did go to the lake house, but only after finding Emily, completely out of it, at the gravesite. Alone. See, we were set up. And if that wasn't scary enough, just when we thought we were out in the clear, we got...a text. From a new blocked number, telling us that there was proof of our presence at the gravesite after Ali's body was taken."

He looked at her, even more confused than before. "And...then there were about a million pictures of us standing over the empty grave, with the shovel."

"And that's why you couldn't tell me? You thought it'd put us all in danger," his reply coated in realization.

"Yes, exactly! I wanted to tell you, more than anything I did. I just didn't want you next in line on A's list." she said, relieved that he seemed to be understanding. "Can you forgive me?" she asked.

"I, uh, yes. I'm glad you told me, though I wish it could've been sooner. But, I'm sorry I couldn't believe you sooner, or give you more time. I was really frustrated with a lot."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're taking this well, and understanding. Believing me."

"I could never, Han." he replied, reaching out and brushing a strand of blonde out of Hanna's face. He began to see another, guiltier look in her eyes. "Is..is that it?"

"Actually, no."

He looked back up in intrigue. "No?"

"Yes, no, uh. There was one other thing."

"Well, what is it? If it's about my phone, I know I left it at my loft, but I just haven't deactivated it yet-"

"Caleb, I'm pregnant!" she blurted out.

And then there was silence.

"What?" he asked in a soft, low voice.

Hanna shifted to her other leg, arms crossed. She sighed, looking at the ground. "I'm having a baby."

"Is...is it mine?" he asked, still stunned.

"Would I be standing here, on your doorstep mortified, if it wasn't?"

"Right."

"Yep..." she continued awkwardly trying to get more out of him.

"You're pregnant." he repeated.

"Can you say something other than this? It took a lot for me to come here. I wasn't sure you'd be here. And I know that this probably isn't the most ideal place to do this, but I needed to tell you. I wasn't going to be one of those women who keep their kids secrets until they're like, 16." she rambled.

Still nothing.

"You don't have to say anything right away, it's a lot to take in, I understand." she looked back at Spencer, who was leaning against the car door. "So when...if you find your words, Spencer and I are staying at the Palms Vista Resort, in Santa Barbara. You can reach me there. Don't think too hard, please." she said, turing around slowly and walked back to the street. As she walked, Hanna could feel his thick stare following her.

**-:-**

"He will come around, Han." Spencer assured her friend from the lounge chair next to Hanna's as they laid out on the beach. "He just needs time. Besides, you kind of sprang it on him."

Hanna glared at Spencer. "What else could I have done? At least I said something. Wasn't that the point of coming here? This whole trip was just so that I could tell him. And I did, and he rejected me."

Spencer sat up to take her hair down from it's ponytail. "He didn't reject you, he's just taking his precious, precious time. Imagine how you'd feel."

"I already know how it feels, coming to terms with this pregnancy has been a big internal struggle for me, too. I know I've refrained from crying, or showing any emotion at all. But I don't feel pregnant, I don't feel...anything. I know there's a little person the size of like, a marble inside me, but I can't tell it's in there.

It's a huge mystery to me, still. I'm just waiting for a sign. For right now, I'm doing what I think is best, telling Caleb. But I don't have a plan B. Spence. I don't know what I want anymore. If Caleb wants no part of this, and he's made it pretty clear that he doesn't, than I don't know what I'll do. I can't do this alone." she confessed.

"Oh, Han." Spencer wrapped her arms around the blonde, squeezing thoughtfully. "It's going to be fine. Trust me, you have plenty of help and we're all on your side."

"Thank you." Hanna replied, returning the hug.

"And who knows? Caleb might come around. He's still got about three hours until our plane leaves, to redeem himself." Spencer stood up and gathered her things.

"God, I hope you're right."

**-:-**

There was a soft tapping at the door. Claudia Dawson sat up in her chaise lounge, continuing to type away on her macbook.

"It's open." she watched her bedroom door crack open. It was her eldest son. "Caleb, hey!" she smiled.

"You busy?" he asked, gesturing to her laptop.

"Nah, just answering emails. Are the boys in bed?" she replied.

"Yeah, they crashed. They swam for like, three hours tonight." he laughed. "How's the leg?" he asked reffering to her currently broken right leg.

"It's fine. Heavy, but fine." she smiled. "Is everything alright, sweetie?"

Caleb took this time to sit down at the foot of the lounge, clasping and unclasping his hands. "Sort of."

She sat forward, reading the look on his face. "What's wrong, Caleb?"

"Hanna came over this morning."

"Hanna? As in your ex-girlfriend who ripped your heart in two? What did she want?"

"Hey, be nice. Her heart broke just as hard as mine." he teased. "She just wanted to explain the things she wasn't able to tell me when I broke it off."

"Yeah, and?" his mother asked anxiously. "She couldn't have come all the way from Rosewood to tell you why you shouldn't have dumped her. There's more. Spill."

"She's...Hanna's, um," he sighed "Hanna's pregnant. And it's mine."

Claudia sat back in her chair, sighing. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Caleb." she laughed.

"I'm so sorry. You can be as ashamed as you want."

"No, it's not that." she said. "I just can't help but feel like this is partly my fault. I never got to talk about this stuff with you, you should've been guided."

He snapped his head towards the thirty-four year old. "Don't you dare blame this on yourself. Hanna and I...we were...active way before I left to find you the first time. It's not your fault at all. It was my mistake. Well, not that it's a mistake, it's just...we weren't careful."

"What happened when she told you?"

"I don't know. One minute, I'm hearing that she's carrying a child. My child, and then the next she's talking about some hotel, and Spencer, and I sort of blanked." he said.

"Caleb! You probably just scared her to death-"

"I know! I know. I wish I could fix it."

"Relax," smiled Claudia. "You can't fix something that hasn't broken yet. You love her, right?"

"Is it that obvious?" he asked sheepishly.

"Some things a mother just knows."

**-:-**

Spencer and Hanna sat in gate B-14, waiting patiently to be called to board the plane home.

Due to Hanna completely loosing her shit over misplacing a diamond earring from her grandmother, they pair had missed their one o'clock flight, and had to settle for a two-fifteen flight with Delta, which was the soonest flight they could find.

After finding it under the sink in the bathroom, and a lecture by Spencer on why it's useless to pack diamond earrings on this type of trip, the pair was ready. It still took them twenty minutes to pack their things, which was a record for Hanna, before sprinting to the taxi outside and basically flying through security and baggage check. Finally, they made it to the terminal thirty minutes late for the flight, after which they immediately switched their tickets to the flight they were currently waiting to board.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Hanna asked.

Spencer looked up from her iPad. "I guess so. We did what we came here to do, Caleb at least knows now."

"Yeah, but did we give him enough time? You know, to process it all."

The brunette set the tablet aside, taking a bag of pretzels from her bag and opening them. "If he needs more time, he's going to take it. This isn't a yes or no thing, Han. This is a child we're talking about."

"Yeah, you're right." she reached for a pretzel, popping it in her mouth. "But I know Caleb, and he wouldn't need this much time. He acts on his gut feelings, and I swear, when he touched me yesterday, it was like we were still in love. Sick, passionate, puppy love."

"Well, then I guess we'll have to wait and see, won't we?"

**-:-**

At seven o'clock that evening, Hanna and Spencer finally made it back to Rosewood, safe and sound.

Spencer pulled up to Hanna's house at about seven-fifty. Hanna exited the Highlander, grabbing her things from the back seat before thanking Spencer through the window of the driver's seat and bidding her goodbye, promising to see her at school the next morning.

"Mom, I'm back! And I'm safe." Hanna called into the house upon opening the front door.

No one answered back to her.

"Mom?" she called again, more confused. She knew her mom wasn't a total loser, but it was weird for her to be out on a Sunday night. As far as Hanna knew, she wasn't on a date either.

She made her way to the kitchen, looking through every door and threshold as she passed. No one was in the kitchen, but the porch light was definitely on. Hanna could see it through the double doors.

Opening them anxiously, Hanna gasped.

"Oh, Han! I didn't even hear you get home." said Ashley from her usual chair.

It wasn't her mother that she was surprised to see. However, she hadn't expected to see who Ashley had been chatting with.

"Caleb?" she cried.

**What did you think? **

**I know it took me a while to finish this one, but I did! And in less than a week, right? I think I deserve a little credit. I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to update (not), but I'm a little busy. I appreciate all the reviews, but when I say "[insert number] reviews for the next chapter" I don't mean that I'll upload the second I receive that particular review. Some of you need clarification on that. **

**However, I've been very impressed with your response. The names have been wonderful and I'm almost finished making up the list, but any names that you have in mind are greatly appreciated! Send them all in!**

**OKAY, how about 25 reviews for the next installment? Can you make that happen? (of course you can!)**

**Have a good evening!**

**PS- OHMYGOD. The promo for Tuesday was _amazeballs! _Any theories? I don't care WHAT Caleb does, as long as he and Han make up, and kiss and make pretty Haleb babies! I'm stoked, can't you tell? Lol**


	5. Feel This

**A/N **Yay, another chapter! Get excited, now is when the real stuff starts. But I don't want to spoil anything, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer **I don't own any part of the Pretty Little Liars franchise. But I did find $22 dollars when I cleaned my room today, so I think I'll live.

_**Feel this, can you feel this,**_

_**my heart beating out of my chest.**_

_**Feel this, can you feel this,**_

_**salvation under my breath.**_

Caleb stood from his chair next to Ashley's. "Hanna, before you freak out-"

"What the hell are you doing here, Caleb?" she demanded.

"If you'd let me explain-"

"I went all the way to motherfucking _California _for you, and now you show up at my house like it's no big deal? Tell me, were you and my mother scheming and plotting against me, or is this some kind of joke?"

"Hanna, calm down!" said Ashley.

"Hanna, I'm so sorry." Caleb said, walking over to her. He wasn't sure what to do next because he was unsure of what exactly Hanna wanted him to do.

"Why are you so out of control?" Ashley stared at Hanna in disbelief.

Hanna bit her lip, she didn't plan to say what she'd just said. She didn't mean any of it, she was ecstatic that Caleb was there, but she was confused and tired and hormonal. And now completely mortified. "I...I don't know. It's the damn hormones, I guess." she tried to casually laugh it off, but to no avail. "I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to actually come through. What are you doing, seriously?" she repeated.

Caleb took in a breath. "I've been thinking about everything. What you told me...well, it was a shock to say the least." Hanna rolled her eyes. "But, I know that the way I behaved wasn't the best, and I never meant to give you the wrong message. Promise." he finished.

"Then what message did you wish I could've gotten?" she asked, as if she knew what he was going to say, but wanted to hear it from him.

He moved closer to her, taking her hands in his, surprised that she didn't pull away. He looked into her eyes, and his heart swelled. Never had Caleb felt so much for someone, and he wasn't ready to give her up. "I want you to know that this...baby, is just as much my responsibility as it is yours. And you don't deserve to be alone in this." by now, Ashley had gone inside. "I want to be here, for you. I want to support you in anything you decide. But, most of all I want to know if you're able to take me back, because I want to be with you more than anything in the world."

Hanna's lip trembled, her eyes brimming with tears. She had never heard anything so relieving in her entire life. Nothing anyone had said to her up until this point had mattered. She wanted him so bad it hurt, and hearing this from him only solidified her feelings for him.

She sheepishly peered up at him, hands still enclosed in his grasp. "I'm scared." she squeaked. And right then, Hanna felt her hands free from his as he reached around her and enveloped her in a long, touching hug. She pressed her head against his chest, the soft fleece of his pullover was warm against her skin from his body heat as she let out sob after sob. They stayed like this for a minute, neither one wanting to let go.

Soon, she pulled away, taking a deep breath. Then something snapped inside of her, something unexplainable. Hanna suddenly stood up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips on his, kissing him tenderly, but with everything she had inside. And he was kissing back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing up and down her back.

When they pulled away seconds later, they were both struggling to breathe. "I love you." mumbled Hanna.

Caleb's eyes lit up. Like it was Christmas morning and the one gift he'd wanted was sitting front and center. He nodded, taking her hand in his and intertwining their fingers. "I love you, too. Never stopped."

**-:-**

The sea-foam green walls of the OB/GYN's waiting room made Hanna feel like she was suffocating, that the walls were reducing the space around her. Pictures of different organs in the reproductive systems graced the walls as if to inform people how they got to this point in their lives, being child bearers.

There were two other girls her age, but they weren't recognizable, she assumed they lived in Brookhaven and were also trying to escape the stares of the people in their town. She knew what that felt like, though her pregnancy wasn't exactly obvious yet.

Caleb sat to her right, uncomfortably taking all the stares of older women as they passed by. One old woman, who looked to be about 70 or so, accompanied her daughter out of the office, and upon passing Caleb, she gave him a once over, mumbling something along the lines of "Mmhm, you know what you did." causing Hanna to snicker.

Hanna was beginning to worry if her mother was going to make it to the appointment she'd scheduled herself. After her and Caleb's reunion the night before, Ashley informed Hanna that she had set up an appointment with her doctor to check on the baby, and see how far along Hanna was.

Unfortunately, she couldn't get out of it, but it was a relief when Caleb told her he'd definitely want to tag along, as long as it was ok with Hanna, and it was.

Ashley whisked through the door just in time to sit down and greet the couple.

"Sorry, I got caught up at the bank. I was locking my office and my boss suddenly needed to talk to me for the first time in I dunno, three years?" she leaned over and kissed Hanna's temple.

"It's fine, they haven't even called me back." Hanna replied, snagging another gossip mag from the table in front of them.

Five minutes later, a plump nurse dawning tie dye scrubs and the most hideous pair of Crocs Hanna had ever seen entered the room clipboard in hand. "Hanna Marin?" she asked, skimming the patients faces.

"That's us!" Ashley raised her hand and they all stood from their seats.

"Oh, wonderful." the nurse replied giddily. "Follow me back and we'll get you all set up."

"Set up, what's she talking about?" Hanna anxiously asked her mother as they walked to the examination room.

"Okay, dear, if you would please undress everything, then put on the paper robe on the counter." the nurse, Mitzi, instructed. "And Dr. Halston will be right with you."

Once Mitzi left the room, Hanna excused both Caleb and Ashley from the room as she changed. She didn't know whether or not she needed her panties off, but read somewhere that she wouldn't so she removed them and folded her clothes neatly on the counter before letting them back into the room with her.

"Don't freak out, but I might've forgotten to mention; the doctor will be performing a pelvic exam today." Ashley commented upon arriving back inside.

"Relax, Mom, I already read what happens in the first appointment."

Seconds later, Dr. Halston knocked on the door before letting herself in. "Hello there, you must be Hanna." she smiled, reaching out a hand to which Hanna shook and nodded. "Nice to meet you." she turned to Caleb sitting behind her. "Daddy?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. Caleb." he answered, shaking her hand as well.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Dr. Chelsea Halston. I'm very happy that you've chosen me to accompany you through this magnificent experience of pregnancy!" she exclaimed, causing weird stares from Hanna.

"Alright, we should get started, if you could lay down on the paper, yep just like that," Chelsea instructed Hanna.

Ashley spoke up. "Do you want us to stay, Han?"

Hanna propped herself up on her elbows. "Um, you can stay." she turned to Caleb. "Hold my hand?"

Caleb nodded rapidly, moving to behind he. He took her hand in both of his, kissing it and giving Hanna a reassuring smile.

"Excellent." Dr. Halston said and she began examining Hanna. "Well, everything looks good so far. I'd say you're about seven or eight weeks along." she removed her gloves. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

Hanna and Caleb nodded eagerly, sharing looks of excitement. They hadn't honestly been this excited about anything in a while.

After prepping the machine, Chelsea began moving the wand around Hanna's flat stomach, pressing button after button.

Then there was the sound of soft thumping. It was nothing like Hanna had ever heard before. Nor had Caleb. This was new. This was real.

"There it is," Hanna gasped. Her eyes beginning to water, a lump growing in her throat.

"This is...amazing. Oh, my god." Caleb whispered, squeezing Hanna's hand. "Incredible."

"Right here," said Chelsea, pointing to the little dot on the screen. "that's your baby."

"Oh," Hanna began crying, but it came out as a laugh. "She's real."

"Yeah, there she is." said Caleb.

"She?" Ashley asked.

"It's a girl, I know it." Hanna told her.

"Congratulations, you two." said the doctor.

**-:-**

"Hanna, it's so tiny!" Emily cried as she studied the black and white sonogram picture.

"Yeah, this is absolutely adorable!" Aria said upon being passed the photo.

The girls and Caleb were sitting around in a circle in Spencer's barn, marveling at the little image on the picture. Hanna and Caleb had just come straight from the appointment and they were still on a high from hearing the baby's heartbeat.

It was as if something had clicked with them and they were ready to show their baby off, everyone needed to know about their joy, everyone needed to feel it too. They were excited.

"Han, when will you find out the sex?" asked Emily.

Spencer came back to the circle, setting out a bowl of popcorn. She was supposed to be hosting a study session for their French midterm, but distractions were popping up left and right. She rolled her eyes. "They won't know until like, the eighteenth week. There's still about eleven weeks to go. Maybe in December or January."

"I think it's going to be a girl, though," Hanna commented. "I just have this feeling. My little lamb."

Spencer smirked. "Your little lamb? Hanna, I'm not a genetic enjineer, but I'm pretty sure you had sex with Caleb, not a science experiment."

Everyone laughed, but the blonde frowned in defense. "It's just a nickname. Lambs are precious, and so is my baby." she said, resting her arms around her stomach.

"That's...cute.." Caleb said, patting her back sympathetically.

"Well, I think you're going to be a very good mom. I can tell already." said Aria, with a sweet smile.

**-:-**

Hours later, Caleb and Hanna were getting ready to go to bed. Ashley had offered Caleb the guest room, which was connected to Hanna's by a bathroom. It was only temporary, because Ashley didn't feel like he'd earned the privilege to bunk with Hanna just yet. It was the least she could do, until he got his apartment set up again.

The boy was sitting in the chair by Hanna's door, reading about baby names and meanings on his tablet. The blonde was just exiting the shower when her phone went off.

She took her phone from the bathroom counter and answered it, making sure it was on speaker so she didn't get any excess water in the speaker holes.

"Hello?"

"Hanna!" the voice answered back. It was familiar, a male voice.

"Toby, what's up?" she could tell by the urgency in his voice that something was wrong.

"Spencer. She's in the hospital."

Hanna's eyes bugged out as she could see in her mirror. "WHAT? What the hell happened, is she ok?"

"She was shot. Luckily it was just in her thigh, so she didn't bleed out or suffer very much, thank god! But they said she's going to make a full recovery. I just wanted to call you girls, so if you wanted to come down, I know she would love it."

"Aren't her parents there?"

"Yeah, they just got here."

"Okay, we'll be there in like, twenty minutes. Hang in there, Tobs. Thanks for calling!"

"Kay, bye!"

Hanna quickly dressed and combed and dried her hair. She walked out of the bathroom in a hurry, grabbing her things around her room.

"Caleb, we have to get to the hos-"

Caleb looked up from his own phone, his face distraught.

"What?" asked Hanna slowly.

"My dad...he's dead." he muttered, still staring at his lap.

**-:-**

**Okay. I know this wasn't an ideal chapter, so don't be shy to tell me how bad it was. **

**Let's have a little heart-to-heart; Needless to say, I didn't get the 25 reviews I asked for. But it's okay, because I don't know what I was trying to do by forcing reviews out of y'all. I feel bad for doing that. Really, it doesn't matter how many reviews I get, it matters that you're all enjoying the stories and updates. That's all that matters. So, thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the love. **

**I'm not saying stop reviewing, I just want to clarify that I don't want to drive you all off by being a review hog.**

**Also, I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this story now, because I'm starting school on Thursday. Poo, right?**

**OH, and my REAL tumblr url is hale-sario. So please, please send me your messages and all your ideas names and chapters there! Thanks!**

**See you next installment! x**


	6. Everyting Happens for a Reason

**A/N **Got ten reviews on the last chapter! Pat yourself on the back, y'all are _outstanding_! I know I've been writing fluff for the past two or so chapters, so I think it's time we get down and dirty. Shall we?

**Disclaimer **I don't own any part of the Pretty Little Liars franchise. That's okay, I'm a little occupied writing wise, at the moment.

_**Everything happens for a reason,**_

_**Or so we thought this was true.**_

"Oh, my God! Caleb," Hanna sighed. For a minute, she brought herself to put her problems aside and focus on someone else's.

Walking over, she pulled him close and wrapped her arms protectively around his neck. He cried silently into the crook of her neck, which only triggered her hormones and she too started to cry softly.

This wasn't happening. _Oh, but it was. _

She knew right away that they could feel relieved that 'A' most likely had nothing to do with this. For sure Spencer's injury wasn't some freak accident, hell it was almost midnight. What could Spencer have been doing.

Again, Hanna had to put her problems aside. She and Caleb were a team now, and as much as Spencer needed her, Caleb clearly needed her more.

She sighed when he slowly pulled away, drying his eyes that stayed puffy from the tears.

"Do you know how, what happened?" she asked.

She took the shaking of his head as a definite no. Then he spoke up. "All Claudia could say was that he was found dead in his house. He had been living in Nevada for the past fifteen years. She said she hadn't seen him since they broke up, and he walked out when I was six months old."

Hanna's eyes brimmed with tears again at his statement. He was obviously talking about his biological father, Zander Rivers. She knew that he walked out on Caleb and Claudia early on in his life, but she never wanted to pry for details. "Oh, Caleb. I'm so sorry," she choked out.

It killed Hanna that she couldn't comfort him further, but who was she to understand loosing someone? Both her parents were still alive, even her Nana was thriving. All she could bring herself to do was hold him, and apologize, careful not to say something offensive or insensitive.

The beeps on her phone pulled her away from his arms. Aria and Emily were already at the hospital with Spencer by now, and Toby was there too, which helped Hanna to feel less guilty for staying home. She wasn't going to just leave Caleb alone in this state, not as long as he needed her, and she knew he did.

Deciding she would just visit Spencer first thing in the morning, she led Caleb over to her bed. Her sheets were rolled down, perfectly ready for them to sleep soundly in between them. Tonight she didn't want to leave him alone, even just as they slept. Her mom, if provoked, would hopefully understand their reasons for bending the rules so early after they were instated.

She laid down first, resting her head on her pillows before patting the side next to her. Caleb silently slid down beside her, getting comfortable.

They held each other through the entire night, neither one wanting to let go even in the slightest.

**-:-**

Morning came quickly as the sun blasted through the curtains on Hanna's window. Beams stretched over the pair as they squinted their eyes mid wake-up.

Hanna was the first to sit up, stretching and letting out a yawn. She looked over at Caleb who was still sleeping soundly, his mind obviously reeling with thoughts. Not wanting to disturb him, she slowly and carefully climbed out of the bed.

She tiptoed to the bathroom, shutting the door and running the faucet lightly to keep the noise down.

After brushing her teeth, Hanna grabbed her robe and made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her mother was sitting and eating a bowl of oatmeal.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Ashley said, glancing up at her daughter before looking around. "Where is Caleb?"

Hanna sighed, pouring herself a cup of coffee, which Ashley instantly took and left a glass of orange juice in it's place. "He's still asleep."

"What? It's almost nine! In fact, why are you not dressed for school?"

"I'm not going." said Hanna simply.

"And why not?"

"Spencer was...shot, last night. She's fine," she assured her now panicking mom. "She's totally alright, but I promised I'd go see her."

"Who in their right mind would-"

"It was a freak accident." Hanna lied. "She was...uh, with Melissa at the gun range. Apparently guns are liable to fire when dropped fully loaded."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "I see. That still doesn't excuse Einstein up there, what's up with him?"

Hanna took a sip of her juice, swallowing slowly before looking back to her mother. "His biological father passed away last night, from a heart attack. Caleb's pretty torn up, you know, he doesn't remember him at all. He isn't taking it too well, and I don't blame him."

"Poor kid," Ashley sighed, sipping her coffee. "Firs the crash, now this. He's probably falling apart. And you're sure it's not his step dad?" Hanna shook her head.

"No, Steven was with his mom when she called to tell him."

Standing up, Ashley transferred her coffee to a portable mug and grabbed her purse. "Okay, I need to go in to work, but if you two need anything don't hesitate to give me a call." she kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Give Spence a hug for me, I'll call the school and explain everything."

"You're the best!" Hanna called after her.

"You don't call me Mommy for nothing." she heard her reply as she walked out the door.

**-:-**

After leaving a note on her bedside table for Caleb, Hanna was off to see Spencer. She was beginning to be afraid of hearing the exact story from Toby, knowing it would give her new perspective of A's abilities.

The elevator rang as it hit Spencer's floor. The lady at the front desk said she was on the fourth floor, in Trauma ICU, or something of that subject. Praying it was correct, Hanna stepped through the double doors and was instantly relieved to see Toby sitting alone in the waiting room. She also spotted Peter Hastings a few chairs over, tapping away on his Blackberry.

Toby looked up and smiled when Hanna called out to him. He looked a lot better than he had sounded last night, which was hopefully a good thing.

She sat down in the empty chair next to his, setting her purse at her feet. "How is she?"

Toby reached in front of them, setting down a random magazine on the table. "She's great. In a lot of pain, but the medicine seems to be helping her a lot."

Hanna nodded before speaking again. "Where is she?"

Toby sat up, "Oh, they're cleaning her wound and re-bandaging it. Her mom sort of kicked everyone out."

"Sounds about right," Hanna chuckled. "So, how did this even happen?"

She could tell it was a hard story for Toby to tell by the way he stiffened in response. "She and I had been sort of arguing. Stupid things, as usual. We had been at The Brew, just hanging out and talking." he stopped to clear his throat.

"Anyway, when she was tired, she asked me to drive her home, so I did. And we got into the argument during the ride home. She made me pull over, saying she wanted to walk because she was really just fed up and stressed, so I pulled over outside Jason's house. She got out of the car and started in the direction of her house, and I watched her, making sure she made it fine. But suddenly as she had passed the DiLaurentis house, I swear I saw a hooded figure across the street." he shuddered at the memory. Hanna sensed his regret. "It was a blur, and before I knew it there was this _deafening_ sound of a gunfire and I look out the window, ahead I could see Spencer was collapsed on the pavement, clutching her leg. And there was so much _blood_."

Hanna wasn't shocked, she was sure it had been A from the beginning. "I'm just glad whoever shot her had such a suck-ish aim." she replied, not knowing what else to say. She definitely wasn't about to mention A to Toby, who would've had some kind of conniption over the news.

With his head sunk low in his hands, anyone could tell how badly Toby felt right then. Spencer was really all that he had, at least the only one who was important to him, besides Emily. It killed Hanna to see him in such sorrow, so beaten up with emotion.

It was hard to imagine what he would've done if Spencer had been seriously injured, or killed. Something Hanna didn't even want to think about at the moment. But it only gave her the reminder that her boyfriend was home alone and he _did _know someone who was dead. That was harder for her to grasp. And she felt awful because there she was, with her best friend's boyfriend when really it was her own who needed her the most.

"Toby," she muttered as he rose his head to look at her.

"Hm?"

"I should go. I know that Spencer probably wants to see me, and I'll be back, but right now there's somewhere else I should be." she stood from her spot next to a now confused Toby. Grabbing her purse, she waved innocently at Peter Hastings in the next set of chairs.

"Uh, alright. Should I tell Spence that you were here?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but instead closed it and shook her head back and forth. She knew it wouldn't be fair to let her know. "Just tell her that I'll come by later tonight. Give her a hug for me, kay?"

Toby nodded and bid her goodbye with a small smile, still confused as to why she was bailing so fast.

**-:-**

The buffers on the bottom of the back door squeaked as Hanna slowly opened it and entered the kitchen. It was unusually quiet- like the night she'd come home from Santa Barbara.

As she walked through the foyer and up the stairs, Hanna's shoes clicked on the wood floor. Surely Caleb could hear them from her room just off the staircase. She glanced down at her rose gold watch on her wrist, wiggling it a little to get the clock facing the right way. _Who sleeps until ten thirty on a Wednesday? _She thought as she opened the white wood door that led to her bedroom.

Panic enveloped her as she looked to see the bed fully made- something rare -and none of Caleb's bags spilling clothes over her floor. "Caleb?" Hanna called out, desperately worrying where the hell he was.

No answer.

There was a note next to the one she had wrote him on her bedside table. She quickly snatched it up and read it anxiously.

_Hanna,_

_Don't freak out, please. That's the last thing I want you to do. _

_I'm fine. Ok, so I'm not exactly fine, but I will be._

_This morning I realized something that I need to fix._

_Timing sucks, I know, but please understand that_

_things don't work out the way people plan. Know that I still_

_love you, so much! But before I can solidify anything with you_

_or out baby, there are things that must be taken care of. _

_Please don't take this as a goodbye, and please don't hate me._

_I will be back soon, I promise. Don't take this the wrong way._

_As soon as I'm done, I will come back, okay? Don't be mad. _

_You're still my number one. So is this baby. _

_Love you so much, more than there are stars in the sky,_

_Caleb x_

A loud, harsh sob left Hanna's mouth as she finished the letter. What the hell was he thinking, leaving her now?

She didn't know what to believe at this point. All she knew was that she had to trust him. He was the one person beside the girls or her mother that she could honestly trust. It wasn't a mystery that he loved her, she knew that was for sure, but she didn't understand the uncertainty in his letter. What could he possibly have to take care of?

As the sobs ran down into soft whimpers, Hanna felt her phone buzz beneath her on the bed.

Rolling over, she tapped the screen and an unexpected message appeared.

_Told you not to get too comfy._

_Who can you lean on now?_

_You're welcome, bitch._

_-A_

**-:-**

**So, I know this wasn't the perfect chapter y'all were probably waiting for, but I've been _so busy _with school! I'm so sorry, I didn't think it would be like this. No fear, though, I'm sure I'll still be updating regularly, just don't expect it to be every other day. **

**Got this up _before _Monday! How's that for ya, CalebAndHannaForever? You like? HA! Everyone, go check out Meghan's stories, they're the bomb dotcom! She's the sweetest!**

**POLL TIME!**

**Okay, so I asked you all to suggest names for the baby that they might maybe keep. I didn't get as many responses as I desired, but it's okay because that left room for my own suggestions. Here we go!**

**GIRLS:**

_Chloe_

_Lea_

_Belle_

_Sadie_

**BOYS:**

_Hudson_

_Cooper_

_Ben _

_Aaden_

**Please pick one of each and leave them in your review! Au revior, lovelies! **

**PS- omg, who else wanted Emily to call Caleb when Hanna cut her shin? also, why the hell is she always f*cking up her legs? Lol! **


	7. One Brick At a Time

**A/N **So, it's Monday afternoon! Whaaat? I know, it's early for me to already be writing a chapter! And get this, I've already written most of it! But, you'll probably be reading this on Wednesday or Thursday, maybe even today if you get really lucky and I grow impatient ;) I literally am so proud of myself, I think I'm actually going to completely finish this story! And if you read my other stories, you know that's _rare. _Which brings me to my next question, should I continue _Divine Retribution_? It has definitely been placed on the back burner behind this story, but I wanted to know if I picked up that one after this story ends, who would read it? I'll let that sink in.

**Disclaimer **So, last night my family won the lottery, and with my share I bought the entire _Pretty Little Liars _franchise. _I'm so kidding! _

_**Letting go is easier when we have someone to rebuild us one brick at a time**_

Five Months Later...

Hanna groaned at the sound of her alarm clock rang through her bedroom. Her whole body was cringing from the sweat accumulated from the night's sleep. This made Hanna instantly regret setting up the space heater in her room. The beginning of March was always cold in Rosewood, something the town residents would have to accept. It was Pennsylvania for crying out loud, not Georgia.

Her phone began buzzing from her desk where it was charging, and was just adding to the ungodly amount of noise she was already experiencing.

Picking it up and unplugging the charger, Hanna glanced at the screen. It was Caleb. Again.

"I'm fine, babe." she answered, making sure he could tell how annoyed she was.

"Okay, okay. I'm just making sure. How did you sleep?"

She scratched the top of her head before combing it with her fingers. "Not great. Your baby kept me up all night."

There was a faint chuckle from the other line. "Oh, so whenever it's torturing you, it's suddenly just mine?"

"Yes, you're also torturing me." she stated.

"Han," he sighed audibly. "I told you, as soon as we uncover Reid's will and there's the reading, I'll be able to come home to you."

When Caleb had left those months ago, he was unable to tell Hanna his reasons. Fast forward three months and it was clear for him to inform people other than Claudia and Stephen that his biological father was Reid Alexander Rivers, owner of the Reid International Oil Refinery, a company that drilled oil over seas, mostly affiliated with the government which is why neither Claudia or Caleb had ever known.

The death of Reid or 'Zander' as he was called, brought new light to who would conduct the business. Sure, he'd hired a whole corporation dedicated to his company and a vice president to take over his role, but he also had near billions to his name. This meant that once his will was secured and read, someone he valued was going to turn out a very lucky person.

Caleb doubted he was even in the will, his father had obviously banished him from his life and memory; he didn't even know if Caleb was alive or not. Not that he had cared. But somehow someone had known Zander had a son, and now Caleb and Claudia were stuck in Reno waiting for the will to be formatted. Why it was taking so long, Hanna never knew. A long as Caleb was done by May when the baby was due. Still only two months away.

Hanna sighed into the receiver, smoothing her large t-shirt over her now visible belly. "You need to get here soon. We miss you."

There was a moment of silence before he replied. "I know, I'm coming home as soon as they release me. You know I don't even know why this is so important. I'm pretty sure the man forgot about me the second he walked out that door eighteen years ago, why in the world is it so important that I'm here? I don't give a _shit_ what he does with his money, I don't want it. If he wasn't willing to share anything while he was alive than I don't see the reason behind it now." Hanna could sense the anger in his tone. Caleb didn't deserve to be strung along.

"I wish you could be here for my birthday."

"Babe, if I could find a way to get there in five days you know I'd do anything." there was audible activity in the background and Caleb sighed again. "I have to go, Claudia says the lawyers have called an early meeting."

"Okay, well thanks for waking us up." Hanna smiled into the phone. "I love you."

"I love you, too. And I'll call you after the meeting and if not then, I'll talk to you tonight." and he hung up.

**-:-**

Soon after ending the call, Hanna grew starving. She walked down stairs to the kitchen where Ashley greeted her with an amused look.

"Rough night? Usually you're up before eleven thirty in the morning."

"Yeah, well I assume you'd know what it's like to have eight extra pounds hanging off of you in everything you do." she answered irritably, taking a strip of bacon and dipping it in her Greek yogurt.

"Have you heard from Caleb?" her mother asked as she washed her lunch dishes.

Nodding her head, Hanna answered "Yeah, just got off the phone with him. Apparently he's got an emergency meeting with the lawyers, or something like that."

"Well that sounds promising. Maybe that means he will be back for your birthday-"

"Don't get your hopes up, mom, he's had these before. Probably just reviewing the estate. Boring things like that."

"Oh, well at least we will be able to celebrate with everyone else. Your dad is coming to visit over the weekend so he will be here for the party."

"Ugh, that's nice but I'm not sure I want to see him. He wasn't exactly thrilled to find out he was going to be a grandfather at age 48..." joked Hanna.

Ashley returned the laugh, catching her breath before speaking again. "He sounded anxious to see you when we spoke this morning. I really think he's learned to accept his age."

"How was dinner with Ella last night?" asked Hanna. Ella and Ashley had been having weekly dinners since really the beginning of the school year. Their daughters found it cute, thinking they mostly talked about their suddenly-active love lives.

"It was fine. Actually, we talked about how since you don't want to have a baby shower, we could just have a little lunch just the four of us. How does that sound?"

"I guess that sounds manageable. I wouldn't mind having a shower, for tradition, but I think it's safe to say we both don't need all that to think about. Too much work." she cringed as she thought of all the dirty dishes and shreds of wrapping paper and tissue strewn across their den.

"Wonderful, I'll tell Ella. How about Saturday after your birthday? At the grille?" Hanna nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." she struggled to get back on her feet. "I need to go get ready. I have to do an online French exam and then Spencer is driving me to the doctor's appointment. You sure you can't make it?"

Ashley frowned. "I have a meeting until four, and the appointment will be over by then. Have you thought about finding out the sex?"

"I told you, I'm not going to until Caleb comes home. We both decided we'd wait until it's born."

After her mom had left for the meetings, Hanna took her time showering before logging online to the homeschool program that she had enrolled in when she was about three months along. She and her mom enjoyed it because it had allowed her to finish school in December. She was withholding graduation for June when she would be able to walk with her actual class. This decision allowed her to take an extra two classes; French and Psychology. Her guidance counselor said they'd bulk up her applications for when she decided to go to college.

Unfortunately, since the baby was going to be born towards the end of May, she wouldn't have very much time to prepare for college in the fall, so she was waiting for Caleb to decide on where he was going to attend, and she would follow him as enroll somewhere near by. So far he'd been accepted to Penn State and Columbia. Hanna secretly hoped he would choose Columbia so she could pursue fashion at Parsons, but that was just what she'd dreamt up the day she found out about his acceptance.

In the last few months, things had change a whole lot. The first week after Caleb had left, he was unable to answer his phone due to privacy oaths the lawyers had made him take. If his father wasn't a multi-millionaire, he knew he wouldn't have to go through all of this. Even the news was following the case- or what they knew about it at least.

**-:- **

"Got a ninety-eight on my French exam, holla!" Hanna exclaimed as she climbed into Spencer's passenger seat.

"Wow, well done, Einstenette! Better yet, when the hell did I give you the o.k to transform into _me_?" praised Spencer as she shifted her car into drive and pulled out of the Marin's driveway. She then turned to face the blonde. "How's Caleb, has the case progressed any further?"

Hanna shook her head, adjusting the air vents so they were all turned towards her. "So far nothing's been planned for a reading, no date's been set. He did have a big meeting about who-knows-what with Claudia and the lawyers this morning, but who knows how _important _it really turned out." she propped her legs up onto the slick beige dashboard. "Your mom still cursing the day she took off work to take Melissa to the spa?"

"Yes!" Spencer laughed. "She's still moping about how Phil Donahue was assigned to the case and not her. I have to admit, seeing her so defeat is very fulfilling."

Funny enough, Veronica's firm was on the list to assist the estate case of R. Alexander Rivers' Will Uncovering and Reading of such. Unfortunately for Veronica, she'd taken two days off to take a whiny Melissa to the spa in the Hamptons to make up for Santa Barbara, when she both knew they should've been working. Long story short, one of the younger partners was chosen for the job and Mrs. Hastings will never be able to get over that, or forgive Melissa for being so demanding.

"I'm actually worried for you," said the blonde. "You seem to be enjoying this one little thing _way _too much, I'm just saying."

"Yeah, whatever. You would to."

Soon enough they'd pulled into the parking deck and were making their way through the maternity ward for the check-up.

"So have you changed your mind about the gender?" Spencer asked when they were in the waiting room. Spencer was thumbing through her Ralph Lauren catalogue and Hanna was browsing the selection of _PARENTS Magazine_.

She wrinkled her nose. "Not really. My mother's been hounding me ever since I hit that mark, but she needs to understand that Caleb and I decided together that we'd find out together, in the delivery room. It's more exciting that way." The blonde beamed at her friend, who sent her a knowing smile back.

Once her name was called and they were situated in the room, Dr. Halston, or 'Chelsea' as she willed Hanna to call her, immediately began a spiel on the next few weeks leading into the end of Hanna's third trimester. All of which she said, Spencer copied diligently onto a note in her phone, which Hanna would use to review the bulk of it with her mother at home, and with Caleb later that night, or whenever he got time to call.

**-:-**

_BUZZ...BUZZ..._

… _BUZZ...BUZZ...BUZZ..._

Hanna's phone blared from it's spot on the kitchen counter a few hours later. The blonde looked up from the recipe she had ripped out of one of the magazines in the OB/GYN's office. Upon looking at the screen, she smiled. Caleb's picture popped up. She pressed her thumb on the answer button.

"Hey! You're early."

"_I am?" _pause. _"Oh, yeah I kind of am."_

"How did everything go today, with the meeting?"

"_God, it was boring. Ever had a seven hour meeting with one break, in which you have no idea what they're saying? Even Legally Blonde couldn't help me identify anything."_

Hanna giggled. "Caleb, you just described all of grade school to me. But I'm sorry you had to sit through another boring meeting."

"_Well, it wasn't a total loss..." _he hinted.

She perked up, pressing the phone steadier against her ear. "Why, what happened? Oh, my God. Did they recover his Will?"

"_They did!" _he breathed excitedly through the line. _"They've scheduled a reading for tomorrow morning, bright and early. Baby, I'll be home for your birthday!" _

"Caleb! That's so exciting, I'm so relieved for you!" Hanna ran her hands over her swollen middle, smiling down at it. "When do you leave?"

"_The day after tomorrow, I've got an eight o'clock flight. As in morning. I can't wait to see you. I can't wait to hold you, and to feel our baby..." _he drifted off, leading her to believe he was growing speechless.

"I'm so ready to see you too, you have no idea." she choked out. "I can't wait to kiss you again. I love you."

There was a content sigh on the other line. _"Yeah, I love you, too."_

**So how was it?**

**I know, I know the jump in time was quite an adjustment, but I just couldn't bring myself to write anything early, because I felt that I wasn't even writing enough about her pregnancy, because there wasn't yet a lot to write about. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless, and I hope y'all go on and review!**

**Here are the names again, leave your choices for both boy and girl in your review, if you haven't already.**

**GIRLS: **Chloe, Sadie, or Leah.

**BOYS: **Hudson, Cooper, or Ben.

*****NEW CONTEST! *****

Okay, if you can tell me the source of the title "We Fall Together" is from, you (or the alias of your choice) will be featured in the next installment. You up for it, you know what song I'm speaking of? Leave your answers in your review!

**Have a good week!**


	8. Just Say Yes: Part One

**A/N **Hello, lovely readers! Who's ready for another chapter? I know I'm ready to escape into a little Rosewood writing, for I'm currently sitting in mandatory study hall listening to the teacher recite mandated rules. Yawn. Luckily, I'm sneaky enough to begin writing this chapter! OH, and if there are any grammar mistakes, take note that I wrote the bulk of this on my phone.

**Disclaimer** I don't own any part of the Pretty Little Liars franchise, only the flawless paperback novels penned by the incredible Sara Shepard!

**-:-**

**Part One of Two**

_**  
**__**Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back **__**  
**_  
The morning of March 7th brought new hope for Hanna Marin as she awoke with a long, content sigh. Smiling, she stared out her bedroom window at the beautiful cherry tree behind her powder pink curtains, outside her house. The beautiful pinkish-red freshly flourished blossoms danced in the newly warm breeze.

Today was Hanna's eighteenth birthday. And also the day the love of her life, Caleb Rivers would return home to her. Despite a missed flight due to the disclosed arrangements of his and Claudia's duties, today was definitely going to be perfect. It must be perfect, nothing less would stand for her birthday.

Her birthday was going to be perfect, even the miserably chilling, dewy weather of Pennsylvania had taken the hint and presented Hanna with a wonderfully decent seventy degree day with a warm breeze to top things off. Everything was going smoothly as planned, as far as ten o'clock in the morning. The next two hours until Caleb's plane landed in Philly would be relaxing and easy for Hanna. She would have a nice breakfast, shower and prepare herself, and then pick him up from the airport.

This all being how she /thought/ her day would go. The day itself, however had plans of its own.

**-:-**

Stepping out of her shower, clad in just a towel, Hanna began drying her damp body. Humming softly she ran her schedule over in her head._ Get dressed in something sexy (if this was even still remotely possible) and take his car he'd left (Though Aria had to drive) to the airport to retrieve Caleb._

Claudia also wanted to tag along, just for the weekend, to meet Hanna formally and celebrate her birthday. Ashley thought this was a miraculous idea, being that she and Claudia had somewhat become email buddies, and was anxious to meet the infamous mother of her daughter's "true love."

However this made Hanna nervous, no it rendered her comatose whenever Ashley brought it up. Yes, she'd heard wonderful things about the mother of her boyfriend, but there was always that fear of the "You've ruined my baby's life" speech. Nevertheless she knew for a fact that even of they turned out hating each other, Caleb would learn to get over this. He loved her, right?

As Hanna rifled through her double-doored closet she examined every dress that she owned. Every dress that fit her, at least. Deciding on a black High Low Maxi dress with golden spike-shaped studs along the neckline, Hanna slipped her swollen, manicured feet into matching gold Tori Birch sandals. She stacked gold bangles on each wrist, evenly mismatching them to make it flow.

Her shiny blonde hair had grown significantly since September, seven months ago, and was now down to where it hit just past her shoulder blades. She brushed through it with ease and reached for her lip gloss, smearing it evenly over her naturally pink, plump lips.

Feeling daring, she ran metallic black eyeliner over the edges of her eyelids and patted sparkly mineral shadow just above it. Carefully combing her lashes through with dark black silky mascara, she found herself settled.

**-:-**

Hanna heard the honk of Aria's tomato red Mini Cooper convertible -a present from Ezra for getting accepted to NYU's screenwriting and playwriting program- as she carefully descended down each step of the staircase.

Aria Montgomery was never five minutes early for anything, except maybe AP English first semester of last year. Something was odd about this arrival. Nor was she one to ever honk outside someone else's house to anyone other than her brother, Mike.

Hanna hastily walked into her kitchen to grab a breakfast bar and bottle of orange juice for the road. She expected Aria to let herself in the front door, which is exactly what she did.

"Han?" she heard her friend call from the foyer. "I'm here, I know I'm early." she then made her way into the kitchen to find Hanna at the breakfast bar. "Happy Birthday, Hanna!"

The blonde smiled graciously from where she sat, sipping the juice. She wiped the sides of her mouth with a napkin and dabbed at her gloss. "Thank you, Ari!"

Aria made her way over to where Hanna was and took her into a friendly hug. "I can't believe you're already eighteen!"

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Oh, god! You sound like my mother!"

"Sorry, but I feel like I am. I'm not even the pregnant one," she lowered her voice when she received a harsh glare. "You know what I mean..."

The blonde perked up. "It's fine! I'm too giddy and high on birthday to take that to heart." she then twisted her face into a serious look. "But don't do that again."

"Noted." spoke Aria. She hesitated a little, plowing something over in her mind. Finally she spoke again. "Okay, so before we leave, I want to show your your present. It's in my car but being the short ass I am, I can't even try to lift it out of the trunk. Mind if I just give it to you now?"

Hanna's face faltered a little. "Yeah, I guess. I understand but are you sure you don't want to wait until we get someone with a little muscle up in this place before your big reveal?"

"No, no." the five foot one girl panicked. "It's just our moms, they wouldn't be able to lift it out of the car if they wanted to."

"Then how did you get it in there?"

"Just come with me!" she took Hanna's hand and yanked her off the bar stool and out the door, dragging her out to the driveway.

As she followed her mysteriously determined friend, she could see that the trunk of Aria's coupe was already opened and upright, like she had opened it before coming inside.

Suddenly, Hanna's mind went blank. All in the frame of a few seconds prior to her even noticing the state of the trunk, a hand reached from behind the trunk door and proceeded to close it down, and thus revealed the dark haired boy- no, man, with handsome pointed features and dressed in a maroon sweater and dark washed, distressed jeans. A signature beanie tipped his skull and black hair peeked out.

"Caleb!" she tried to scream, but the emotion she felt cascading over her made it so she could barely speak a word, and it came out as a pathetic cross between a squeal and a choke. Tears of joy, and relief, and surprise welled in her eyes and began flowing down her delicate face.

Caleb was no better at hiding his emotion either, as he reached to rub his palms to his eyes and rid them of the evident man-tears hat filled them. He then took note that she was still standing on her doorstep, clutching a very amused and equally emotional Aria, so he recovered himself and took fast steps to where she stood.

With one step, Caleb was on the doorsteps with his arms wrapped around Hanna, as she ducked her head instantly into his shoulders. Even with her now enormous belly, they still fit perfectly together, like they always had. And nothing in this moment could've been more perfect.

"Happy Birthday, Babe. Told you I'de get here." he whispered. Earning a tighter hug from her he smiled.

"You're the second best present I've ever gotten."

"Why the second?" he smirked.

With this, Hanna took his hand and pressed it to the side of her stomach, where their baby was moving furiously with the sense of Caleb's presence. She whispered. "I think you can guess."

**-:-**

**You like? **

**I love. **

**Okay, I wasn't going to add a second A/N, but HOLY SHIT THAT HALEB DRESSING ROOM SCENE WAS THE GREATEST, SEXIEST SCENE SINCE THE TIME THEY ACTUALLY DID THE DEED!**

**I was a very happy girl when I saw that... Oh yeah! Now if only Spoby can be **_**that **_**sexy (which I have no doubt they will be) next week! Eep, it's all so good!**

**Have a good day, the second part should be up by the end of the week, I hope! **

**Oh, and don't forget to review, give me your name choices!**

**GIRLS: **Chloe, Leah, Sadie

**BOYS: **Hudson, Cooper, Ben


	9. Just Say Yes: Part Two

**A/N **OVER ONE-HUNDRED REVIEWS?! YOU ARE ALL PERFECT! Oh my god! Thank you SO MUCH for all your love, I'm in awe of you all. Seriously, thank you for being so responsive and cooperative and for making me feel so important. You're all flawless and I can't thank you enough, this is so cool. Y'all are so perfect, I love you! Thanks for making this happen for the first time for me! Ugh, just thank you all from the bottom of my heart, you're the best-est readers ever!

Onto the story then... So this is part two... Sorry part one was so short. And I know I said whoever guessed the song would be featured- and though you all had great answers, better than expected, no one got it. So I'll just extend the "contest" or whatnot. Here's a hint: Disney. Pucker up. Musical. Hopefully you will get it now! Otherwise, I will hold a new contest.

**Disclaimer** I don't own any part of the Pretty Little Liars franchise...yet.

**-:-**

It was three o'clock in the afternoon, just after Hanna and Caleb had finished reuniting.

After all the excitement of Caleb's arrival, and Hanna's confusion by Claudia's presence was cleared up -she was visiting Stephen and the boys before flying out that afternoon- the pair along with Aria, Ella and Ashley celebrated Hanna's birthday over the planned lunch. Though it was merely a light lunch at the grille, it seemed to tire Hanna out more than she had anticipated it to.

Now she was resting on the couch as Caleb sat next to her, as he did more research on Columbia and UPenn, and as of Tuesday he had added Cal Tech to the mix. Sure he was the sketchy kid who hacked into computers and slept in the school, but he wasn't a slacker.

The only sound was the low roar of the television and the garbage and mail trucks coming and going throughout their Rosewood street.

Hanna sat upright, running her hands over her bulge an sighed. "Have you decided where you want to attend?"

Caleb looked up, a little surprised that she was awake. He smiled. "Uh, no not yet."

"It's a big decision." she threw out.

"That it is."

"Bet Claudia is campaigning for Cal Tech., isn't she?"

Caleb sighed, as if this had been bugging him for a while. Though Hanna would follow him to freaking Reykjavik if he wanted to study there, she still liked the idea of staying closer to home and companions on the East coast. "Yeah she's mentioned it a lot in the past week. But out of love, of course." he hesitated. "I dunno, I mean I'd love to go there, but it's pretty far away and it wouldn't be that close to my mom anyway. I'd probably visit the same amount living there as I'd see here living in Pennsylvania or even in New York."

"Yeah, well you know it's all your decision. So no pressure." Hanna said and followed with a long laugh. She sat up and moved over to where Caleb was sitting. She breathed in the sweet smell of a mix of laundry detergent and cologne. Her favorite. Hanna laid her head on his shoulder and he reached over to stroke her cheek.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. Although Caleb was stressed over the decision, it eased his mind to know that wherever he wanted to go that she would follow him. And then they could be a real family. Just like he had always dreamed for his life.

"Love you more." Hanna returned. Feeling Caleb straighten up on the couch, Hanna did too, sitting upright and smoothing her dress over her belly. Then she thought of something. "You want to feel the baby?"

Although Caleb had felt the baby just once before, he hadn't been able to fully experience the movement that Hanna had. He shot her a confused look. "Uh, sure I guess."

At that, Hanna's mouth turned up in a smile and she reached for his hand. Taking his large hand in her dainty little hand, she brought it over and rested it on the side of her stomach, where he assumed the baby's lower half was.

Suddenly, a slight little pound came from under her thick skin. Hanna giggled in response, watching Caleb's face change from surprised to fascinated in a matter of seconds. She heard him barely whisper something sounding like 'Wow...' and smiled wider.

When she felt the baby's foot drag itself across her abdomen's surface, Hanna stood up and lifted the dress all the way over her bulge and scrunched it up below her breasts. She sat down next to him again. They then watched in fascination as the baby once again dragged its little foot across her stomach, making a noticeable poked out little spot for their eyes to follow.

"This is crazy, Han." he breathed. The smiled on his face was one of pure exasperation, like nothing he had ever experienced before. He honestly looked absolutely speechless from this.

"Yeah." she breathed back.

"Hanna, I've been thinking," began Caleb. "Ever since we've been back together, and after all I put you through these last five months, I've realized that I don't like being away from you. And I know we haven't discussed anything as far as what it's going to be like after the baby is born, but what would you say if I asked about you moving in with me-"

Before he could finish what he was saying, or she could comprehend a reply, the front door burst open. "Hanna! Honey, we're here!" Ashley called out from the foyer where she and Claudia were. The pair looked up from where they sat together on the couch, both a little spooked from the sudden entrance by their mothers. Hanna shoved the front of her dress back down and Caleb helped her stand back up.

Ashley shot them a look of confusion as she and Claudia walked into the den. "What's up with you two? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Uh, nothing." shrugged Hanna. The blonde then shifted her attention to the beautiful, tall woman with a silky black bob haircut and clad in a belted white and brown sheath dress. "Claudia! It's so nice to meet you." she sprang over to the thirty-something and nervously hugged her. It was a relief when the woman laughed and wrapped her own arms around Hanna in return.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, darling. I've heard wonderful things about you. Caleb never stopped talking about you while we were in Vegas, like ever."

Hanna was so far relieved and enjoyed the positive feeling she got from Caleb's mom smelling like Jo Malone's 'Red Roses' scent. It was one of her top favorites. "How sweet."

"Okay, Mom. Let's not go into any of the details." said Caleb with embarrassment coloring his cheeks. He stepped over and hugged Claudia softly as well.

"Well you spent five months talking about her non-stop."

"Who wants to go shopping?" asked Ashley, butting in.

"I do!" Hanna and Claudia answered in unison.

"I'll stay here." said Caleb. "I'll get a head start on unpacking."

"No, we're taking you two shopping for the baby!" corrected Claudia. "C'mon, it will be fun."

Hanna eyed Caleb eagerly, she'd been waiting to take him shopping for ever, so they could buy things like cribs and rocking chairs, the big stuff like that. Caleb hesitated but decided it was probably something that needed to get done. "Yeah, okay we can go."

Hanna squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay! Can we go to Le Petit Paquet? I've been scouring their website for crib bedding and I've finally found this reversible Eco-friendly bedding. And it's on sale."

"I don't see why not, if you're sure you don't want to find out the sex." musedAshley.

Hanna pursed her lips and glared at the woman. "Mom, enough. I know what I want, and I've made sure it was gender neutral and cute in that way!"

Her mother rolled her eyes. "I guess it's your decision." and Hanna gave her a thankful smile.

**-:-**

"I didn't know there were so many layers to one set of crib bedding. How much cushioning could this kid possibly need?" cried Caleb as he set down the recycled plastic retail bags that were filled with the baby's bedding essentials; bedding, pillows, crib liner, _and _the ever-so-needed padding for _behind _the fleece crib liner.

"It's a necessity." Hanna noted. Upon wandering through the boutique, the soon-to-be parents made the final decision on the nursery's theme: Neverland. Well, _Peter Pan-esque _as Hanna had explained it to Claudia. The royal blue metallic bedding was going to be surrounded by murals of the Lagoon and the Lost Boy's hut, all over the walls of wherever the baby was to reside, which still was yet to be decided. And the clock was most definitely ticking.

"Han," Caleb interjected his girlfriend's busyness of unpacking all the newly purchased items out of their respective bags. Once he had gotten her attention, he continued. "We never got to discuss...the question I asked you before...our mothers."

Hanna sighed. "We did."

Caleb made a move to stand and help her with one of the heavier items until she decided the easier thing to do would be to simply dump it out on her rug. He sat back in the corner chair. "Right, so, what do you think?"

"Um," she paused, making an attempt to cross her legs under her. "I don't know why we would need to."

"Excuse me?" he voiced.

"No, I mean... I'd love to! I really would love to, but..." she sighed, picking at a hangnail on her left pinky finger. "If we're going to be moving to 'insert school here'," she did bunny ears with her fingers to express quotations. "... in September, then I don't want to spend all our time decorating the spare room down the hall in your loft just so the baby can sleep there for less than a month."

She did make a valid point. Caleb hadn't thought about how they'd be relocating to a new home when college began in the fall. And Hanna was right, babies didn't even sleep in their own room until well after the first month or so, depending on his or her schedule. What was the rush anyway?

"Okay, then that still doesn't answer my question." he quipped.

Hanna slammed the crib sheet she had been de-tagging on the floor in front of her. Growling through her teeth, she seethed. "What else do you want from me, Caleb? I'm moving in with your regardless, and you know I am doing this because I _love_ you, and not because of this baby. What more could you ask of me?"

There was a silent but blaring pause that followed her admittance. There wasn't much to be said for the selfish way he had presented the question, or the answer. Then he spoke up, but barely over a whisper: "Want to get married?"

No one said anything in the moments after this. Until the girl processed what he had proposed, everything was frozen. "_What_?" she gasped. It was hard to keep herself from breaking into a smile, but kept composed nonetheless.

"Uh..." Caleb sat wordlessly. Even he was shocked at his own words. "This isn't how I wanted to do this." he rambled on as he swiftly walked over to his backpack which sat in the other corner of Hanna's room with his other luggage. Hanna watched curiously and carefully as he dug through the front pocket and pulled out a navy, velvet box. "I wanted to surprise you, tonight at midnight...something romantic like that, but this is good too."

The blonde was beaming by now, climbing up onto her knees from her indian-style position. She cupped a hand over her mouth as she watched him kneel down in front of her, opening the little box with ease. The ring sat perfectly in the center, sparkling and glinting just for her. Caleb cleared his throat, shrugging a little at the cheesiness of it all. "So what do'ya say, will you marry me, Hanna?"

Her eyes glistened with tears, sure to ruin her makeup, but Hanna didn't care at all. All she could bring herself to do was nod her head over and over like an idiot. Caleb sat there before her for a few moments, smiling back before bringing himself onto both knees and taking her into a hug. "Yes!" she choked out, pulling away from him and eagerly holding her shaky hand out for him to bejewel.

The ring slid onto her finger with ease, and they both silently thanked god that it fit. And the best part was that throughout her pregnancy, her hands hadn't swollen up once, so the ring wasn't too big either. It was just right.

Hanna squealed as she brought her newly-valuable hand up to her face. The diamond twinkled in the light of her bedside lamp. The ring itself was modest, yet fabulous like she was. A perfect, cushion cut diamond in a sterling silver setting with two beautiful miniscule diamonds on either side. Couldn't be more than just over half a carat, but it was more than big enough for Hanna.

She launched into his arms once again after marveling the ring. He took her in immediately, and a feeling of relief and excitement waved over him, hitting him hard. She cried happily into his shoulder and he made out a few giggles in between sobs. Everything was perfect- she was his. "I love you, Caleb." she whispered.

He smiled giddily, chuckling a little before replying. "Love you more."

**-:-**

**What do you think? Too soon? Too predictable? **

**I was hoping the title wouldn't give anything away, but it's done now. If you were wondering, the store name was "The Little Bundle" translated to French because it sounded classier haha! **

**Tell me what you think in your review! **


	10. Love, Your Baby Girl

**A/N **Hola, y'all! Happy BetrAyer Day! Let's hope it turns out happy... Anyway, I've been writing this story pretty rapidly now, and it's been going super-duper speedy, so I've already begun a new series. It's an Ezria story and I'm still debating whether or not it'll be a multichapter fic or just a(n) [insert number of chapters here]-shot! And that will be up hopefully after this one is done, which sadly will be sometime in the next month or two. I know, I'm sad as well. But who knows, maybe I'll have enough ideas to write a sequel? Don't get too excited, I am a busy girl (in the non-skanky way). Please enjoy this (filler, sigh.) chapter and please, please, PLEASE review! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer **I do NOT own ANY PART of the PRETTY LITTLE LIARS franchise. GOT IT? Good.

**-:-**

_**There are fancy cars and diamond rings, all sorts of shiny things,**_

_**but they all add up to nothing compared to you...love your baby girl**_

**-:-**

It was Sunday night after Hanna's _eventful _birthday, and there was nothing better she could think to do than to crawl into bed with Caleb and have a hopefully nice, good night's rest.

That was until she saw the silver Porsche sitting idly in it's _old _usual spot in the Marins' driveway.

"Oh, my god!" she cried exasperatedly from the passenger's side of Caleb's sedan. Her fiancé whirled his head around, worried.

"_What?_"

"My dad's here." she said simply.

"Oh, I see." said Caleb back, just as simply. "Well, he hates me anyways, so I don't see why we can't go in and say hello."

Hanna sighed. "Babe, he doesn't _hate _you, he's just obviously not in the position to be your best friend right now."

"Hey, what happened to you being so morose over this, too?"

"If my father is here, that means Isabel is here, which meas Kate will be tagging along." she explained as she waited for Caleb to open her door.

"Yeah, because she has nothing better to do than feed off of her mother." he joked as he popped open the door and took her arm, helping her out of the low seat. "Besides, I don't see why everything has to be a competition between you. It's like the freaking Bitch-lympics or something! I don't see a reason to waste your breath."

"She's always been a bottom feeder, you know. She and her mother forced her first daddy to nearly _kill _himself, and now she wants mine all to herself. Like she _deserves _to be a Marin."

Their shoes clicked on the cobblestone as they walked to the front door. Caleb opened it all the way and nodded inside. "Ladies first."

"I hate you," she mumbled, stepping inside. Unfortunately her attempt at a quiet entrance was thrown off by the click of her riding boots on the wood floor. She was immediately the center of attention.

"Hanna!" Tom Marin cheered from the den where he and Isabel sat on the white couch. They were both sipping fine red wine, something she knew her mother was already hating.

"Hey, daddy." she greeted him with a meek wave. She looked over to his wife. "Isabel." the blonde woman's stringy hair sparkled in the light of the chandelier, exposing the streaks of grey that she had so desperately tried to dye over since Hanna was in the ninth grade. Clearly nothing was working for her.

"Oh, hello Hanna. You look...nice." she said smugly, sipping another gulp of wine.

Hanna rolled her eyes, shifting them over to the blonde of her same age, nervously pulling at the sleeve of her ugly knockoff Tommy Hilfiger sweater. "How are you, Kate?" she asked.

Kate barely made eye contact with her but answered quietly. "I'm fine, thank you."

Something was very off with her, Hanna had decided. She was honestly expecting Kate to bash her over being pregnant and ridicule her in front of everyone in the room. Hanna understatedly made eye contact with Ashley on the other sofa, who just shrugged and gave her the "it's been like this all night" look.

"So, Kate," Caleb began as he came to Hanna's side. She instantly reached for his hand. "How has equestrian at Rosewood Day been?"

Kate sat still, contemplating whether or not to answer Caleb. Then Tom, having no filter, spoke up for her. "Kate-y hasn't been uh, participating in these recent shows. Just some_... medical conflict._"

Hanna knew exactly what he was referring to when he mentioned the conflict, because it was the same way he had adressed her Aunt Hallie's addiction to pain killers three years ago.

She looked downward to Kate's ankle, and sure enough there was a big, chunky drug bracelet latched around it. Hanna never kept up with Kate, nor did she keep up with anything at Rosewood Day that didn't have anything to do with her friends, who weren't really equestrian-oriented either. She heard a silent crowd cheer in her head, and did a million back-flips in her mind. At least she's still got a clean drug and police record...so far.

"Oh, well that's just too bad." Ashley said through her nasally 'we win that round' tone. "Who's ready for dinner? I ordered Italian!" she announced as she stood from her seat and led everyone into the dining room where pans of Italian cuisine sat perfectly in the middle of the large mahogany table.

**-:-**

After a quiet, filling meal, the extended family sat lazily around the table. Hanna and Caleb held each other's hands and whispered inside jokes into each other's ears, laughing giddily with each new crack.

Kate on the other hand sat stiffly in her seat, no doubt counting the minutes until they were allowed to leave the awkward prison.

"Hanna-kins," Tom interjected. "I brought your birthday present with me tonight. I meant to bring it by on Thursday night, but Kate had a meeting with her parole officer." Isabel rolled her eyes at Tom's obliviousness to how embarrassing what he had just uttered was. Hanna on the other hand was enjoying hearing all of these little secrets about her step-sister.

"Can I open it now?" she asked eagerly, making slight eye contact with Broody McBrooderson slumped next to Isabel, just to annoy them.

"Yes, you and Caleb stay here, I'll go get it!" he smiled and excused himself from the dining room.

"So, parole was it?" Ashley asked innocently as Tom exited the house.

**-:-**

A minute later, Hanna's father entered back into the house. She could hear the faint sound of rolling against the floorboards and gasped when he came into view.

"Happy Birthday, Cupcake!" he exclaimed as he threw out his arms in pride at her gift.

Hanna nearly teared up. It was the most gorgeous, round crib that she'd ever laid eyes on. It was slick, black wood with little carvings at the top where two arches made a sort of dome-shape at the top. On the sides were little painted quotes from _Peter Pan. _One read "_Dreams do come true, if only we wish hard enough. You can have anything in life if you will sacrifice everything else for it." _

Her favorite quote was at the top of the dome, it was the one that Tom would whisper to her as a baby, while she slept. "_You know that place between sleep and awake, the place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting."_

"Daddy, this is gorgeous!" Hanna beamed through her tears. She could not keep the tears from flowing down in a storm of salty tears. The crib was so beautiful, hand-painted and all. "You've made me the happiest daughter in the whole world. Thank you." she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed. "You deserve it, Sweetheart. I'm so proud of how mature you have become. I'm so proud to call you _my daughter._"

**-:-**

**I know, I know. It was short. I apologize. Next chapter will be romantical. I wanted to focus on Tom and Hanna in this chapter, because I've been meaning to add something with him in it. And I hate Kate and Isabel, they are bitches who need to get over themselves. Clearly, I'm beating a dead horse, but I still have lots of Hanna feels for that photoshopped picture.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Please review! **


	11. A Night to Remember

**A/N **Good afternoon, readers. Before I begin anything else I'll just say: Yes, I watched "The BetrAyal" and yes, I was floored. Moving on, this is the final stretch of the story, so far, and I'm so excited to finally write all the exciting stuff. That being said...let's get on with the show!

**Disclaimer** I do not own any part of the Pretty Little Liars franchise. And frankly, I don't want to at the moment...

**-:-**

_**It's gonna be a night to remember.**__**  
**__**That's or sure...**_

**-:-**

Every year on the last Saturday in April, the town of Rosewood holds their annual Senior Prom for all the graduating seniors who lives in town. And, of course like any other Rosewood formal function, it was the most exclusive, glamorous, most magnificent night of the seniors' lives thus far.

For Hanna Marin, this one night had been the night she had dreamed of and planned for her entire life past kindergarten. There were plenty of parties every week throughout town, sure, but this...this night in particular is what every girl in Rosewood looks forward to the most, Hanna being one of them.

But when Hanna planned what her experience would be this night -what she would wear, who she would take, how she would win Queen- she never once took into consideration that she would be eight and a half months pregnant when it rolled around.

And so there she sat, watching chick flicks about petty teenagers who thought they knew what life was truly all about. Clearly they didn't have a clue. Neither did Hanna, so she watched them anyways. Because she was bored of being stuffed inside her house with no companion except for her refrigerator and body pillow.

Caleb was currently still in school, back at Rosewood Day. He had gotten his assignments emailed to him while he was in Nevada, and was now back to his regular class schedule for the last two months. He was gone from nine to two every week day, thus leaving his fiancée miserably alone for the whole five hours he was gone.

Hanna twisted around, he body aching miserably from being so swollen. She sighed when she read the clock: it was only twelve p.m. "You have got to be kidding me," she growled. "This is the longest day ever."

She propped herself onto her feet by resting her hands on the couch's arm rest. As she padded into the kitchen to get yet another butterscotch pudding cup, her phone buzzed.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Han, it's Spencer. Do you by any chance want to come dress shopping with me? I'm going to D.C on Thursday and Friday with my dad for this conference he wants me to sit in on, and I won't be able to find a dress on Saturday for obvious reasons. So can you?"

Hanna sighed, balancing her phone between her ear and shoulder as she tore open the pudding top. "I wish, but I can't drive. I'm too big to fit behind a steering wheel."

"I'm actually driving up your street as we speak." said Spencer. "Please? I skipped AP French to do this and I'd really like your opinion."

Really, the blonde just wasn't in the mood to shop. She wasn't going to be able to stand prom in her condition anyway. But she felt bad for Spencer. She didn't have anyone around who would shop with her, she always went with one of the girls and their mom. She thought for a minute before deciding an answer. "Sure, just give me five minutes to put on proper clothes?"

Spencer squealed triumphantly on the other end. "Okay, okay. I'll be outside. Ah, you're the best, Han!"

"I know I am." mumbled Hanna with a mouthful of pudding.

**-:-**

Forty-five minutes and seven dresses later, the pair were hanging out in the dressing room of the LeGarzia Boutique. A pouty Spencer rolled her shoulders in disgust as she examined a silk maroon dress with spaghetti straps. Hanna gave an exasperated sigh. "Spence, why do you insist on wearing all these fugly dresses? The hue is totally off and you know it looks terrible."

Spencer turned around with another even sadder pout on her lips. "But this is the color Melissa wore and I wanted to out do her..."

"Oh for the love of God." the blonde rolled her eyes. "You have to be kidding me, you're trying to out do Melissa's puke-colored rouged dress? Honey, that was her biggest fashion faux pas of the decade. Your own mother even thinks so."

"So you think I _should_ try the one I found online?" the girl asked meekly.

"No, I want you to wear your birthday suit to the prom." Hanna replied sarcastically. She sat up and sighed. "Spencer, this is the one night when you can wear whatever you want, and do your hair however you like and no one can tell you it looks bad."

"Obviously you haven't met my family."

"Just go pick out the dress, lady!"

Spencer shook her head. "No, I'm taking a break from trying them on."

"What do you mean? We just got here!" cried Hanna.

"I'm going to go fetch that flow-y silver strapless number you were practically drooling over." she smiled and put her clothes back on. "Now, strip."

Hanna soon obeyed, but not before hesitating over and over.

As soon as Spencer reentered the dressing room, the girl was back to her fussing. "How is a prom dress gonna fit over all this?" Hanna looked down and wrapped her arms around her large stomach for emphasis. "Don't make me wear something pretty if I don't even have a reason to purchase it!"

Spencer waggled her index finger at her stubborn friend. "That's not true."

"I'm sorry?"

"Actually, Caleb has been planning to take you for weeks! But he doesn't know how to bring it up, so he asked me to take you here, find you a dress and then report back to him tonight."

"Are you kidding me?" Hanna squealed.

"No way, my beautiful, pregnant friend. You are going to the prom!"

"Oh my god!" she replied. "I have the best fiancée in the whole world!" Then she froze. _Shit! _

"Fiancée? Excuse me?" Spencer's mouth stood agape.

"Uh, what? I said boyfriend!" she panicked.

"You did not!"

"Yes, I did, I promise."

"Hanna Marin, are you engaged to Caleb?"

Hanna began breathing heavily. She and Caleb actually hadn't been planning on telling people until after the baby was born. They didn't want their wedding to overshadow anything about their bringing a child into the world. "Um, maybe?" she said softly, in a low voice. Spencer began grinning uncontrollably, overcome by surprise.

"Oh, my god, Han!"

"You can't tell ANYONE!" Hanna threw hands up, making furious movements that resembled a baseball referee calling a strike.. "We're keeping it secret 'til after baby Rivers is born. Please, don't tell anyone!"

"You're totally engaged!" the tall girl laughed, obviously not knowing what else to say.

Hanna wanted to feel guilty, but being that someone knew and it wasn't exactly her fault, she was allowed to feel a little excited, wasn't she?

She looked around for any sign of any possible "spies" and then sprang to her feet, taking Spencer's hands and bouncing up and down. "OH MY GOD I'M GETTING MARRIED!" she squealed quietly. Spencer grinned back.

"This is so exciting, Han." the brunette said as she pushed a strand of hair behind her own ear.

"Yeah, it's crazy." she agreed.

Spencer backed up and grabbed the dress off the hanger and shoved it towards Hanna. "Okay, put this on!"

"Alright, I will. Chill."

Five minutes later, the two women stood before the three mirrors in the corner of the dressing room. Hanna was in awe of the beauty that was her dress. It was perfect. Spencer couldn't believe how well it did fit on Hanna's form.

"Looks stunning," commented Spencer.

"You think?" Spencer nodded. Hanna sighed. "I really love it. I haven't felt this beautiful in a really, really long time. Thanks for making me do this, Spence."

"Hey, it's no problem. I found my dress and now, you've found yours." the brunette winked flirtatiously.

**-:-**

Later that night, Hanna and Aria sat alone at their table in the far corner of the grand ballroom at the Rosewood Event hall. Hanna sipped lazily on her sprite and nibbled on red velvet cupcakes while Aria hummed along to the music and stirred her virgin Apple-tini. Caleb was in the men's room and Ezra had to take a call from work. "One of the many perks of dating an adult." the raven haired beauty had sarcastically added upon sitting down.

The tune to Mazzy Star's "Fade Into You" blared distantly as tens of couples danced together, enjoying their last chance to feel truly close to one another before summer and their futures interfere.

Hanna smiled to herself as she spotted Spencer and Toby swaying together, the brunette's head resting tenderly on his shoulder as he nestled his nose in her hair. They deserved that moment, they deserved to finally feel happy together, and free. It made Hanna feel warm and fuzzy inside, knowing that she could relate.

Caleb has texted her two minutes later, telling her that Claudia had called about something important, something he would tell her later. She began to feel really warm in her dress, though it wasn't very heavy. Beads of uncomfortable sweat collected at the edges of her forehead. "You alright?"

Hanna looked over to a concerned Aria who placed her hand on Hanna's shoulder. She shrugged. "Probably just indigestion. I'll be fine."

She blew a slow breath through her lips and Aria began to worriedly fan her with her napkin. "You sure? You're looking a little woozy."

"I...oh," the blonde leaned her head downwards and tried to shake the sensation, running her hands soothingly over her large bulge. "I am fine, Ari. Promise!"

"Alright, but if you start to feel a little woozy or anything, you need to let me know."

"Will do, _Mom_." she replied lazily.

Before long Caleb returned to find Hanna completely slumped over in her chair with a panicking Aria kneeling beside her on the floor talking to her. He began walking purposely toward the two girls. She was a mess, but sighed in relief when she saw Hanna's boyfriend coming towards them.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking back and forth between Hanna and Aria. He quickly caught a dropping Hanna and held her in place on the small party chair.

"I mean, she said she was alright." rambled Aria.

Caleb didn't pay attention to the friend, instead he checked to make sure Hanna was still technically conscious. "Clearly she's not ok, Aria." he scoffed.

"I'm...fine. Go and...enjoy yourself." the blonde mumbled barely coherent enough to be heard. Her poor head swayed back and forth as if she was intoxicated. She licked her lips and wiped sweat that had begun forming on her neatly trimmed brow.

"No, c'mon. Hanna, we need to get to the hospital." Caleb looked to the petite girl still beside him. "Call Dr. Halston, tell her that we are coming in." Aria nodded furiously, reaching for her cellphone in her clutch. "Then please call Hanna's mom. Tell her we're headed to the hospital."

"Can you manage?" the petite girl asked.

"Yes, now please call the hospital." he turned his gaze back to Hanna. "Don't worry, babe. We're going to be just fine. Just relax, okay?"

Hanna nodded, letting Caleb lift her up and cradle her to him. Luckily, the table was nearest to the door so they were able to make it safely to the lobby without making a big scene.

Somehow though, Spencer had known something was up and was quickly following the couple into the parking lot, dragging Toby along with her.

"Caleb, what's going on?" she cried, stopping on the curb to catch her breath.

He turned around from where he had slid Hanna into the backseat of the car. "Hanna almost fainted while I was taking a call. We're going to the hospital to find out what's happening." he barely paid any attention to the couple next to his car as he hastily climbed in and revved the engine.

Spencer knocked anxiously on the widow. "We're coming right behind you two!" her muffled voice sang from the other side of the transparent glass. Caleb nodded and proceeded to pull out of the parking spot. Before long he was speeding up the road toward the hospital.

**-:-**

An hour later the young couple sat silently, surrounded by white walls illuminated artificially by the migraine-inducing lights, and nothing but the beep of the medical machines could be heard.

The mood was solemn, no one daring to say anything. Neither of them knew exactly what to say anyway, so the silence was welcomed. Crickets could be heard from outside the windows in the deep of the spring night.

Ashley had rushed to the hospital immediately when she'd received a call from Aria. After Hanna had been admitted and was now out getting herself dinner before returning to her daughter's room for the night.

Suddenly the thick white noise of other machines was broken by a long, heavy sigh that came from the girl's mouth. "I don't know how this happened." she muttered weakly, staring only at her lap.

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have known." was all she got back.

"I should've been in control, I should've prevented this-"

"Hanna, you did nothing wrong. It is not all your fault, we're both at fault here. I should've been taking better care of you instead of doing careless things." spoke Caleb.

"But I-"

Before the blonde could reply, the door creaked open. Dr. Halston crept into the room, avoiding the apparent tension like the black plague. "We have some good news and we have some bad news," she said. Hanna felt a warm hand reach for her own, and she took it immediately. "What news first?"

"The good." said Hanna, hopeful. Caleb nodded.

"Alright then," Chelsea sat on the wheeled stool in the middle of the room and folded her hands together in her lap. "Well, the good news is that your baby is going to be just fine. Everything read perfectly healthy with the little one, so you can thank your lucky stars that this night hasn't taken a turn for the worst."

A breath of relief came from the couple as they exchanged glances. It wasn't long before the blonde leaned back and coddled into a ball on the hospital bed. She ran her hands over her face, beginning to sob, the immense relief washing over her. Caleb immediately took the hint and climbed up on the thick hospital mattress and pulled her into his chest, rubbing circles on her back. "So, what was wrong with her? Why did she faint?" he asked.

"Just a minor case of heavy dehydration. But being pregnant, the effect is of course even more serious than normal. The fainting was simply just a side effect." the couple then nodded in understanding.

"And the bad news?" Hanna squeaked, her face pressed side ways against Caleb's chest as he continued to massage her.

"It's not bad news as much as just annoying news for the two of you, Hanna mostly." Chelsea began calmly. She turned her focus to Hanna. "Because of the trauma you've suffered tonight, I have decided that it's probably best for you to remain on bed rest until the birth. And I'd like to keep you over night for fluid increases and more testing."

"Okay, I'll do anything. I want to keep my baby healthy." stated Hanna. She ran her palms over her warm, large stomach over the thick cotton hospital gown as she began to feel the infant inside her kicking excitedly, like it was making sure to tell Hanna that it was going to be ok.

Hanna smiled. After how hard she had worried for the past hour, it was like nothing could ever make her happier in that moment than knowing her baby, her living breathing child, was absolutely fine.

**-:-**

******Who thought she miscarried? I'm sorry that it came out sounding so glum, but at least I picked up the pieces, right? ******

**Sorry for not updating so soon. My emotions have been on a roller coaster since last Tuesday night. I don't want to go into any theories or anything, that's what my tumblr is for (though I'm pretty freakin tired of them all). But I just want to keep up the hope and ride the PLL ride!******

**Please review, tell me what you thought and if you have any certain ideas or requests before this story winds to a close. ******

**Until next chapter!******


	12. Teenage Dream

**A/N **Okay, let's get one thing straight; I am a crummy editor. I write these over periods of like, four days and so I don't think about if I get time wrong or things like that mixed up. And I had to flash edit the last chapter to get it up quicker (bad idea). For the most part, I just want to thank you all for your support and all your love and reviews. You all make my life! PS- this chapter takes place around the beginning of May, and the due date is May 25th, just in case I haven't mentioned it, lol!

**Disclaimer** I do not own any part of the Pretty Little Liars franchise. But as you know, I wrote a long letter expressing my feelings to the people who do own the rights.

**-:-****  
**

_**Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, **__**  
**__**Be your teenage dream tonight.**_

**-:-**

"Alright-y then, Ms. Marin." said Dr. Halston as she wiped a gauzy pad over Hanna's large stomach to clean the gooey substance. "I'd say, you're now pretty much ready to deliver any day now. Just depends on how comfy this little one is in there."

Hanna cooed, smiling brightly. "Do you recommend any steps I can take to get him or her out any faster?" Caleb reached over to help her pull up on the exam table.

Dr. Halston chuckled at the couple, eyeing them both awkwardly. "Well, there is one method."

"Anything. We will try_ anything_, just get the baby out." demanded Caleb who was desperate for some peace at night. Hanna had no choice but to lay on her side as she slept, and the baby had made a habit out of partying in the womb at night, constantly nudging Caleb in the back. How Hanna still managed to sleep soundly was a complete mystery to him. That couldn't be comfy to deal with when you're trying to sleep at all.

The doctor sighed and gave them a knowing glance. "Sex."

"What?" the couple asked in sync.

"That's the easiest, most effective labor inducer. Works about 83% of the time for my patients who try it. It's taboo, yes, but if you're really miserable it will help. I don't always recommend it for patients on bed rest, but I suppose you've been pretty adamant about your limitations. It couldn't hurt." she explained.

"Well, we've already waited nine months, what's another week or so?" said Hanna uncomfortably, making every attempt to avoid Caleb's disappointed look.

Dr. Halston laughed again, jotting stuff down on her clipboard. "Suit yourself. But don't come crying to me when you're overdue and I can't induce."

"Isn't that the main reason to induce?" Caleb asked under his breath.

"I think we'll be alright." Hanna said, sheepishly hanging her head.

**-:-**

The noise of Caleb's car on the crumbly roads of Rosewood as the couple drove home in silence. There was the faint sound of some soft rock in the background as neither of them bothered to tune the radio.

"Why are you so against self-inducing, baby?" Caleb asked as they pulled up to a red light.

Hanna looked up from where she was entering items onto a grocery list on her phone. She turned to him and sighed. "You do not want to do that with me." she said simply.

"What, have sex?" he smirked.

"You don't, trust me." she demanded. "And must you refer to it in such an animalistic way?"

Caleb leaned back in his seat, tapping his fingertips on the steering wheel. "We won't know until we try, and besides, you know I'll always find you beautiful. And let's call it make love, better?"

"We won't know because we will not be trying. And yes, that helps a little." she replied with a snippy tone.

More awkward silence. Hanna hummed to the tune of Katy Perry playing through the speakers. Soon she grew impatient with the silence and shifted in the seat, speaking up. "Just because you're a damn horn-dog doesn't mean it gives you a free pass to this ride." she drew a square around her lower body.

Caleb chuckled out the window. "Hey, maybe I am...missing that, but you should give me some credit. At least I'm not nagging on you and whining about my 'needs'."

"Okay, I commend you for being polite and thinking about me and my feelings first."

"Thank you." he replied. "And?"

"And as sweet as that makes you, I'm just not sure I want to do that. Even if it would help pop this baby out."

"Han, I'm being as patient and fair as I can, but you're really making it hard. Why don't you want me to see you naked? I've already gotten a full show. How is now different?"

"The last time you got the full package, I want a size one and thirty-eight pounds lighter. There, can you understand that?" she crossed her arms and glared at his reflection in her car window.

Caleb sighed heavily again as they pulled to a stop in her driveway. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Hanna was out of the car and inside the house.

He followed her from the kitchen to the foyer and then up to their bedroom. She slammed the door in his face and scampered to lock the bathroom door so he had no way to get inside her room.

"Hanna," he rapped on her door. "Baby, you know how beautiful I think you are."

"Just go away, I'm too emotional to hear you." she whined.

"Baby! Come on, open up. We both know that's not true. I think you are so beautiful and every time with you is like a treasure."

"Oh, please." she sobbed.

"Please don't cry." he banged again. "Open up, I don't want to do this through the door."

"I don't want to do this at all anymore, Caleb!"

He furrowed his brow in thought, "Do what? Hanna, you're not making any sense."

There was a pause as Hanna caught her breath and the sobs died down into soft whimpers. "I don't want to be pregnant anymore."

He rolled his eyes at her statement. "Hanna, of course you don't. But at least you've only got two weeks left. That's good, right?"

"Whatever." she cried harshly.

"Hanna,"

He sat there by the door a few minutes before deciding that whatever this petty fight was really about, it obviously didn't matter at all. Caleb stood from where he was crouched on the floor and sighed. He figured he'd try to pry the door open one more time, just for kicks.

_One, two, three..., _he counted. He then remembered that she kept a spare screw-key to her to her door on top of the doorframe. But before he could grasp the object, the door whipped open and Hanna practically launched into his arms.

Caleb stumbled backward a bit but kept a firm grip on her. Before he could make any attempt at saying anything, she smashed her lips over his and kissed him wildly. The kiss soon became heated and before long they were stumbling onto the bed.

As soon as they got their footing on the mattress, Hanna reached down and grasped the hem of Caleb's shirt , shoving it up his body. She broke the kiss just long enough to slide it over his arms and head. Luckily, Caleb wasn't exactly opposed to the idea to which Hanna was now giving into, and found no problem unzipping her flowy maternity dress and letting it fall on the bed around her ankles and she kicked it off the bed.

Hanna's hands traveled aggressively down to the button of Caleb's jeans and cursed as her nail chipped from prying it apart. She yanked down the zipper and shoved them down his legs along with his boxers. The two continued kissing each other hungrily as they kept on with the moment, both anxious to get where they were going.

Caleb wasted no time deepening her desire by lightly kissing down Hanna's necks and over her collar bone. She moaned sensually as she felt the familiar tingles shoot through every vein. He ran his hands up and down her tights, finally gripping her panties and sliding them slowly down her legs before continuing to discover more pleasure for them both.

**-:-**

Half an hour later, the couple laid curled up in the bed. Hanna's head rested softly on Caleb's bare chest as he ran his fingers lazily through her hair. She smiled with every rise and fall of his chest. His hands placed gently on her bulging middle, he had never felt so close to Hanna -or their baby- before.

"Hey," he whispered.

She twisted her head so she could look at him as he spoke. "What?"

"I love so much."

"No, I love you so much. I'm really glad we did this. Even if it probably didn't obey the strict bed rest rules."

"Me too, it was amazing. You're amazing." he kissed the top of her head.

Hanna climbed up on his chest as much as she could with her belly. "So, you're not scarred for life?"

He shook his head. "Never."

"At least if it doesn't motivate this baby to come out, we know it wasn't exactly a lost cause." she giggled.

"I always knew it would be. You were always meant to be amazing in my mind. Even during pregnancy." he shuddered. "Not that I thought about that before you were pregnant."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "You're such a dork, and I love it."

"How does any of that make me a dork?"

"The sincere way you put it all." she said with a slight shrug.

"All that matters is that you're still mine, even if I'm a dork."

"Yes, but you're my dork."

"I can't wait to see our baby. Just to be able to look into their eyes and to hold them, it's all so exhilarating to think about."

"I can't wait to have our baby," she paused for a second to realize what she said. "Well maybe not as excited to go through all of that, but I'm definitely excited to meet her."

"What? Her?"

She nodded, biting her lip. "It's gonna be a girl, I can totally feel it."

"Whatever, Mother Intuition." he chuckled, kissing her on the forehead.

**-:-**

**Alright! I'd say we're getting closer to the grande finale, so you know what that means. I don't want to spoil anything, but I'd just like to have another one-time poll. **

**POLL: Should baby Rivers be a boy or a girl? Please specify your opinion in your review. I think I've already decided, but I'd still like input. **

**One more thing: I know I said that I would relax about the reviews, but I kind of miss getting more than two or three each chapter. And I know I said I would avoid doing this again, but let's try it; 5 reviews for the next installment!**

**Thanks, hope you've enjoyed this chapter, even though I've been told that I am shit with writing lemons and smut, which I agree. I tried to make this not awful, but I hope it was good anyway. **


	13. The Waiting Game

**A/N **I'm so glad I got positive feedback from the last chapter, it's good to know because I really wasn't all that confident in it. On another note, let's get on with the story. I know I haven't been incorporating much Spanna and Arianna (what even _is _the Aria/Hanna ship name? LOL) or Hemily at all, so I wanted to do a chapter just with the girls.

**Disclaimer **I don't own any part of the Pretty Little Liars franchise, but it's on my birthday list.

**-:-**

_**Sitting...**_

_**Waiting...**_

… _**Wishing.**_

**-:-**

"Up, Hanna!" an annoyed Aria called from the bottom of the stairs of the Marin home. Still no answer.

"Ari, she's on bed rest. She's not exactly allowed to stand up." said Spencer who came from around the corner carrying a bag of take out and stack of magazines in her other arm.

"Whatever, it couldn't hurt to greet company once in a while."

Spencer rolled her eyes, shoving the stack of magazines in the shorter girl's arms. She turned around and headed into the Marins' kitchen where she began to plate the food. She turned around and glared at Aria, "Are you going to go tell here we're here, or should we just wait until she gets the shit scared out of her from all the racket you're making with those boots." she nodded toward the artful, studded heeled boots she was sporting. "You're like a walking noisemaker."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to interrupt her nap. She probably doesn't even want anyone around."

"You know, if you didn't want to come today, you should've just stayed in bed with your boyfriend." said the brunette while she filled three glasses with water. "Hanna needs us. Caleb is visiting his mom for the last weekend before the baby arrives and he called me this morning to ask if we could keep Han company while her mom's at work. The poor girl probably hasn't left that room in three days, she's probably going _insane._"

"Okay, okay! I'll go tell her we're here and we brought her food. That should get her up fast." Aria waltzed up the staircase at Spencer's request.

As Aria made her way down the hall to Hanna's bedroom, she could faintly hear the soft sound of someone crying on the other side of her friend's door. Worried, she pressed her ear to the door, trying not to make too much noise. The crying was, in fact, Hanna's own. The blonde mother-to-be was sitting on her fluffy bed, sobbing quietly over something that sounded like the television.

Aria straightened her figure from where she was bent over slightly, and knocked softly on the door.

"Hanna," she said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Holy shit!" the girl cried back, clutching her heart in shock. "What are you doing here?" she scrambled around her bed, grabbing ratty tissues and dabbing her eyes before motioning for Aria to enter.

"Spencer and I came to keep you company. Are you ok?"

"I suppose. A little bored, I look like a whale too, but I'm fine." she waved off the girl's concern.

Aria shook her head and sat on the edge of the bed. "So, why were you crying?"

"Oh, I was just watching a movie. No biggie."

"Aw, was it sad?" the tiny girl stuck out her bottom lip.

"I guess you could say that. It was _The Sound of Music_."

"Oh." Aria hesitated a bit, tracing patterns on the wrinkled sheets. She drew in a breath and released it. "What made you cry?"

"Captain couldn't even finish the song!" Hanna's eyes began to well up with tears just thinking of the scene.

"...How is this sad, again?" her friend asked blankly.

"Because it reminds him of his late wife!"

"But Maria doesn't die." Aria says obviously.

"Uh, no. His first wife. How do you think he got all the kids?"

"I just... I never took that into consideration." Aria mumbled. "I mean, I guess that's a little upsetting, but at least it's a happy ending; him marrying the governess. Right?"

Hanna shook her head rapidly. "Well yeah, but it makes me worry what would happen if Caleb and I end up having seven kids, and then I croak. Is he going to get over _me _that quickly?" she whimpered.

"Oh, jeez."

"It's just not fair!"

"Hanna, calm down." Aria grabbed the girl's shoulders, shaking them slightly. "It's just a movie. It doesn't mean that if you want more than one kid, you'll die. Wait, you're only pregnant with one, right?"

Hanna nodded. "Good, that's...good."

"You're a good friend. I'm sorry I'm so emotional, I can't even watch a movie with levity."

"That's a big word. But, really, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hanna smoothed out the sheets as much as she could. "Why are you here, again?"

Aria got up from the bed and moved over to where Hanna was lounging. "Spencer and I have brought you entertainment. She's downstairs with take out and movies. But we can just talk if you don't want to cry over another film."

"No, no. That sounds really nice. I could use some social time."

Downstairs, Spencer was growing impatient with Aria's poor performance of getting Hanna up and at 'em. Knowing that the food wouldn't be hot much longer, she decided to take matters into her own hands and check on the pair who'd been upstairs doing who-knows-what in Hanna's room. Before the brunette could make it out of the kitchen, she noticed tapping on the glass door of Hanna's kitchen. It was Emily who balanced a tub of ice cream and organic soda in on arm as she knocked.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Paige had a date." said Spencer joyfully as she opened the door for her friend. She wasted no time taking the items off Em's hands and setting the dessert in the freezer.

"Yeah, she had something pop up with her Mom, or cousin, or something. Point is, I'm free tonight and I heard there was a party at a certain pregnant friend's house." she winked jokingly.

"Yeah, well clearly it's a hopping joint, isn't it?" the valedictorian smiled back. "We're just here to keep Han company while Ashley and Caleb are out of town for the night. So far the most we've accomplished is getting her food, now we must drag her down here to eat. Get her outta that stuffy room."

"That's nice of us." Emily giggled as she followed the girl upstairs.

**-:-**

To Aria, Hanna's room smelled much like her boyfriend's tiny apartment after they went on a couples bike ride, nothing she noticed immediately. And Emily had sterilized her nose from the many locker room hang outs the past four years on the swim team, but Spencer had never imagined that one of her most up kept friends could produce a stench so heinous as this was.

"Hanna, what have you been doing in here? Taking a Richard Simmons class?" she flinched and waved herself some air.

"I'm sorry I haven't left this room in 42 hours, it's really all I could do not to kill my baby." growled the blonde defensively.

"Not even to take a shower?" Aria whispered in Spencer's ear.

Emily cleared her throat. "What she means is," she shot Spencer and Aria warning glare, "When was the last time you sprayed Febreze this place?"

"Again, I'm sorry but I haven't actually had the chance to leave the room since Caleb left yesterday morning." Hanna crossed her arms and sat back in her pillows.

"What have you eaten?" Aria asked slowly, peeling a fruit roll-up wrapper from the powder blue throw pillow she was currently cuddling.

"Caleb left some frozen dinners and drinks in the mini fridge and set up that microwave." she pointed to the mini microwave that sat idly on the dresser. "My mom brought me dinner last night and made my lunch before she left this morning."

"That sounds healthy...and organized." mumbled Spencer who was then elbowed in the ribs by Emily. She sat up and forced a smile, obliging the girls. "Well, it's your lucky day because we brought you food. But it's downstairs, so it means you're required to leave this...delightful living quarters."

"Downstairs, must we trek all that way? I'm coming seriously close to blowing my life savings on an in-home elevator, because I just can't do this anymore." Hanna groaned as she gathered her bath robe around her, fastening it just above her bump.

"Hey, we brought you Sesame chicken," Aria said brightly. The blonde swallowed awkwardly, trying to hide her disappointment over their entrée choices.

"But, Caleb did say that your new favorite is cashew chicken and Mongolian beef mixed together, so we figured we'd give you the choice, just to be safe."

Luckily, this made Hanna's face break into a relieved smile and she pressed her palms to the spots just user her eyes to keep from crying. "You guys are the best ever." she whimpered.

"Jeez, Han, it's just take out." Aria mumbled.

The blonde fanned her face and shook her head. "I'm sorry, in sorry. Everything sets me off these days. I just want this baby out so I can finish all my crying, like just cry everything tear I have built up." Aria rolled her eyes at the same speech she'd just heard. "I'm so sick of ruining my mascara every single day over little things like TV commercials and newspaper pictures. Even a text from you made me cry." she pointed to Emily.

"Wait, which one?" the swimmer inquired.

"Yesterday when you said you couldn't wait to visit me after school."

Emily chuckled softly, covering her mouth with her hand.

Spencer grabbed Hanna by the wrists and hoisted her up on the bed, helping her to her feet. "Easy, Han." she murmured.

"Thanks." Hanna breathed.

The quartet walked leisurely down the steps, Ari and Em following Spencer who was holding Hanna's hands. Hanna hated feeling like such a cripple, but once during her fourth or fifth month, she slipped on the slick, weekly waxed stairs and nearly fell forward if Emily and Spencer weren't in front to quickly balance her. Now that she was so wobbly when she commuted on foot, she had to be careful of where she stepped and what she held onto. Especially after sitting in a bed for two days.

**-:-**

An hour later, the girls sat around Hanna's living room with their respective plates of dinner as they giggled at the cheesiness of the movie they had been watching.

After it had ended, they decided to take a break from technology and play a board game.

Now they all sat around the Apples to Apples board, gossiping about the happenings of the senior class at Rosewood, something Hanna found entertaining. She liked the sense of normalcy she got from hanging out with her friends. They wouldn't focus on her baby, or A, but would simply enjoy themselves.

"So, why is Caleb visiting Claudia this weekend if she's visiting right after the baby gets here?" asked Spencer as she straightened the stack of Noun cards to put back in the box.

Hanna swallowed her last bite of fortune cookie and furrowed her brow. "Ya know, I'm not really sure. He said it was just a little trip, probably to see his brothers. They're not coming with their mom."

Aria giggled. "That would be so crazy."

"Right?" the blonde cried. "I don't even want to think about the noise and attention one child produces. Can you imagine me and Caleb with three?"

"Don't tell us you haven't thought about that." Emily commented.

Hanna shook her head. "I can't really imagine having more than this," she patted her belly. "I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, which hopefully won't be for another three years after this one's out."

Spencer stood up from the floor, making her way swiftly to the back door.

"Where the hell are you going, Hastings?" Aria asked.

"It's a surprise." was all they got back.

A minute later, the double doors opened up to Hanna's porch. Spencer walked back inside with an anxious smile on her face.

"What's out there?" Hanna asked, trying to see past the kitchen.

"Come with me," the brunette helped her up once again and led her out to the porch with her hands clasped over the blonde's eyes.

Hanna felt a warm breeze, signaling to her that she was in fact outside. "Can I see?" she squeaked.

Spencer bit her bottom lip, backing away from the girl to show her the surprise.

"Oh, my goodness, Spence!" she cried, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Here come the water works." mumbled Aria from behind them.

On the porch, in front of Hanna stood a sturdy but sleek, black wood changing table. Identical to the style of the crib her dad had given her two months prior.

"Where did you find this?"

"I made it!" Spencer laughed.

"Wait, what?" Emily and Aria said in sync. Hanna's mouth stood agape.

"Well, Toby made it. I helped him build it and then I painted it. That's why I took a picture of the crib that one time."

Hanna nodded, still grinning. "Yeah, that was kind of intriguing and odd."

"Anyway, I told Caleb to hold off on the purchase because I wanted to give it to you myself. And I knew you wouldn't accept anything I bought, so I did the next best thing. It also helps to have a carpenter for a boyfriend." she finished. Hanna then turned around and launched into a hug. Spencer had never gotten to do anything special like this for Melissa, so she knew how much this meant to her.

Aria threw her hands up. "My mom got you that stroller on your birthday,"

"And mine made you the gift basket out of the matching carseat." Emily added in defense.

"I know, I know. You guys are the best company I could ask for, not to mention the most perfect friends a girl could have! I love you guys." Hanna pulled them all into a group hug, bouncing up and down.

"Hanna," Aria interrupted the moment. "You're not crying."

Hanna stood back, lightly tapping her hands over her face, smiling when she felt the lack of tears. "Oh my gosh, am I cured?"

At this statement, all the girls broke into a fit of laughs over their hilarious, beautiful friend.

**-:-**

"Wow, that really does match the crib. Good job, Spencer." said Caleb as he ran his fingers over the dark washed wood of the changing table.

"I know, it's so perfect! Even has the same carvings on the sides." Hanna nodded with a wide grin on her face. Caleb had arrived just a few minutes prior, and Hanna wasted no time dragging him (or leading him up each step) to their room where the infant's furniture resided. "Our baby's gonna have the cutest room in our apartment...wherever we end up living." she looked downward in uncertaity.

"Yeah, I can see out little NYC apartment now, all this furniture in that little room at the end of the hall."

Hanna's head shot up. "Wait, NYC? As in New York City-NYC?"

Caleb nodded." Uh huh, I've decided to take the scholarship to NYU. Claudia and I were looking at apartments this weekend."

"You went to New York without me?" cried Hanna.

"No, we found a couple online. I figure that we can visit them and make the final decision after the baby's born, maybe in July or August." he suggested, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh my God, Caleb!" she slung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "You're amazing. I love you! Thanks for making my dream come true!"

He chuckled in her ear, "What dreams, Han?"

"The one where I live in the Big Apple with my hot boyfriend and live happily ever after!" she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well then I'm happy to help them all come true. But not everything is happily ever after, you know."

"Mmm, yeah, but this sure feels like it." she murmured into his shoulder.

**-:-**

**How was it? **

**I was gonna take this into a completely different direction, but then I decided to wait a while. As for this chapter, it's set around May 19 or something, haha! Anyway, I've been thinking about what will be happening in the next few chapters. Yay!**

**Keep the reviews coming, I've been very impressed by the response! Thank you all!**

**See you, next installment.**


	14. Hello

**A/N: **Here we go... !  
**Disclaimer **I don't own any part of the Pretty Little Liars franchise.

_**Hello.  
Part One.**_

The morning of May 22 started out as any other. Hanna rolled out of bed, peed, and plopped back into bed out of shear exhaustion.

She had three days until her due date, but according to her doctor, and the way she had been feeling, she was going to by pass the day and be induced three days after, if the baby couldn't make it out on their own. Apparently she and Caleb weren't going to get much of a response from the unborn baby by being sexually active. Once they had perfected that "method," they soon came to the decision that there wasn't much hope.

"This baby is never going to come out." Hanna groaned as she laid in bed, her head propped on her palm, watching Caleb dress for school.

"I know, I'm calling a bluff on this pregnancy." he replied, slipping his shirt over his head.

She hummed at the sight of his bare chest and collapsed on the bed. "Do you have to go in today? There are only two weeks left of school, no seniors are supposed to even be there." she made a pouty shape with her lips. "Stay with me, please?"

Caleb sat on the foot of the bed as he laced his shoes. "I wish I could, but it's one exam. I'll be out in an hour, I promise. And then I'll come right home and spend the rest of time with you, alright?"

She pouted again as he leaned down and pecked her cheek. "Whatever."

He sighed. "Think you're gonna be alright here alone?"

"I'm fine!" Hanna rolled her eyes. "My mom's meeting will be done soon, anyway. But you'll be home by then, anyway. I hope." she tapped him lovingly on the nose, smiling lazily.

Caleb smiled and rubbed her thigh reassuringly before standing and proceeding to the door. "Love you!" he waved.

She sighed despairingly as she watched her fiancée leave the room.

"Two hours. What can I get done in two hours?" asked Hanna to herself. The bed was beginning to grow too uncomfortable to be in much longer, so something needed to be done.

She crawled painfully slow to the foot of the bed and grabbed her laptop off the table. She logged on to Facebook quickly and began checking old notifications from months ago. To be honest, Hanna hadn't bothered to keep up with social networking since really the beginning of the school year. As she scrolled through, she smiled as many well wishes from family and classmates were posted sporadically on her wall. Yes, it was a scandalous thing for a teenager to get pregnant in Rosewood, but she wasn't exactly the first case. People had become more understanding of Hanna and her friends ever since Ali's murder. On the other hand, a lot of people had never gotten over the hype and became overly worked up at things regarding the liars. Nevertheless it was nice to know that people were seeing her as a real person now, instead of a suspect in the case.

About twenty minutes later, the social networking became stale and the computer became boring for Hanna's short attention span. Her stomach grumbled in hunger and she sighed. "Really, you couldn't have waited until daddy came home to bring us up breakfast in bed?" she scolded the unborn child inside of her.

Slowly, Hanna brought herself to her feet and padded over to the door. Her stomach alerted her again and she grew impatient with her baby. "I'm going as fast as I can."

As she carefully made her way down each step of the staircase, she stopped suddenly and cringed. "Fuck!" she breathed, clutching her distended belly. As if on cue, another pain flashed through her body.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she cried over and over, ambling down the rest of the stairs as quickly as she could before the pain struck again. "Shit. Oh, god!"

Hanna grabbed the house phone before collapsing pathetically on the couch, wondering if this was really labor happening. She knew her water hadn't yet broken, but still, it was growing very obvious that this wasn't a good thing.

Cursing herself for not committing any numbers of anyone she knew to her memory, Hanna began crying hysterically. What was she supposed to do now? The pain was continuously worsening and coming to the point where she couldn't even move from her spot on the sofa. She moaned loudly with every wave of pain that broke through her spine and downward, continuing to cry in between. Hanna felt helpless. Unfortunately she was going to have to endure this until someone got home, and Caleb was due home within the hour.

Ten minutes and a few loud sobs later, Hanna was shaking with ache. "This was what dying felt like," she thought. "I'm dying now."

The toll that whatever was happening took on her body was beginning to render her comatose. This wasn't normal, she wasn't supposed to end up like this. Caleb and her did everything right. This isn't how it was supposed to end.

A minute later, Hanna felt an immense wave of relief as she heard the sound of a door being forced open. At this point, it didn't matter if this was a burglary about to happen or not, but she didn't care. Somehow she was going to force whoever it was to get help.

"Hanna, is that you? What's going on?" asked a slightly familiar voice.

"In the...the den.." Hanna breathed.

"Oh, my god, Hanna! Are you ok?" cried Jenna Marshall as she rounded the corner.

"Does it look like I'm ok?"

"Uh, here, let me help you." Jenna reached for Hanna's hands, helping her up to a sitting position.

"Thank you," the blonde have her a confused look. "How did you know I was in here? Oh, and just call an ambulance or something. I don't want to distract Caleb from his exam."

"I was in the neighborhood, and I heard you screaming and I mean, I was worried." she explained awkwardly while she dialed a number into her phone. "When I was sure you were in distress, I thought since you saved me from the fire last year, the least I could do was come and check on you."

Hanna's mouth stood agape. She couldn't believe that Jenna had not only come to her rescue, but that she had acknowledged the night she had pulled her out of the house fire. "That's nice to know. Thanks, Jenna." she attempted to smile.

"Well I couldn't just leave you here to writhe on the floor, now could I?" she hissed. Apparently not-blind blind Jenna hadn't exactly grown from the situation.

Hanna rolled her eyes and propped herself up onto her elbows as her rescuer spoke to 911. "Are you at least going to wait for help with me?" she interrupted.

Jenna nodded, hanging up the phone. "Yeah, they're like right down the street." She looked at the pregnant girl still pathetically lounging on the floor. "Hey, are you sure you don't want me to call Caleb?"

Hanna shook her head. "No, it's ok. I'll call him from the hospital. My water hasn't even broken yet."

At that, a soft popping noise was heard by both girls. "Well, how about that?" said the blonde.

**-:-**

It didn't even occur to Caleb that there were fifteen minutes left in his testing session when he got the text.

"Hans in labor. Take your time." was what the message from Ashley's number read. It didn't take him two seconds before he was up out of his seat and out the door of the classroom.

He didn't even pay attention to any speed limit signs on the three mile drive across town to Rosewood Memorial hospital, and luckily he wasn't stopped once. But then again, everyone knew who he was and most likely why he was driving so recklessly. But again, it was only three miles.

He hadn't taken into consideration the fact that he didn't even know how Hanna had managed to get to the hospital, as Ashley was working two towns over and probably was still on the way there.

It didn't matter. All that mattered was that he made it safely to Hanna's side in as little time as possible.

The car lock shrilled as Caleb swiftly power walked through the parking garage for the maternity ward. When he entered the double doors he made no effort to read any signs to find the correct floor, and walked straight into the elevator.

He seemed to be on the right floor when he got off because he'd remembered it from when Ashley made the couple tour the ward for when Hanna was to give birth. It was standard procedure for anyone who planned on having their baby at the hospital. The signs and pictures of recent babies who were born their looked familiar enough, and the nurse seemed to recognize his face.

"Mr. Rivers!" she cheerfully waved him over.

His head shot up and he spun around, pointing to himself as mouthing "Me?"

The nurse nodded. "You are Caleb , right?" she said mockingly.

"Yeah, that's me." He began walking toward the desk. "What's going on?"

"Oh, wow. How about you catch your breath, okay? Okay." she paused and waited until Caleb was no longer panting, but growing wildly impatient. "Alrighty then, are you here for a Miss Hanna Marin?" she read from her log on the desk.

"Yeah, can you like, direct me somewhere?" he pushed his hair back, looking around for possible rooms his fiancé could be inside.

"Yes, absolutely." she looked back to her log and then to her clipboard. "Oh, yes...Ms. Marin actually has been moved to a room down the hall, it's closer to the OR."

"Thank you...wait, the OR? Why, what happened?" he all but cried.

"Oh, you didn't know?" her thick northern accent poured through. "Ms. Marin is what we call an At Risk pregnancy. The baby, well the baby is breech."

"Wait, what? That's not possible. He was never breech before! I'm pretty sure we'd know this ahead of time." Caleb impatiently ran his hands through his hair and over his face. He smacked his fists on the desk, looking back up. "Well, can I see her?"

"Oh, of course. She's in 5B." she pointed to the double doors he had walked in from. "Walk through those double doors, take a right past the water fountain and it's across from the restrooms." the woman smiled as if she hadn't just wasted five minutes telling Caleb something he could've just found out on his own.

He nodded understandingly and let out a shaky breath. "Okay, thanks."

His pace was nothing short of a sprint as Caleb made his way down the halls, skidding to stops at each turn. Finally, he found the correct hallway. As much as he didn't want to believe them, Caleb could hear the harsh moans and eventual yells that were obviously Hanna's.

Tiptoeing up to 5B, he cracked the heavy oak door open and looked inside. There in the hospital bed, Hanna was writing uncomfortably under the thin beige blanket that tucked under the mattress on either side of her. Much to his surprise, Caleb could see she was alone. He hadn't wanted to disturb or scare her, which was why he'd cracked the door in the first place. Now all that mattered was that he was by her side.

"Han?"

The blonde looked toward the doorway, her face flushed and stained with sweat and tears. The perspiration had practically fuzed her bangs to her forehead. She tried to smile, but the pain got the better of her. "Caleb," she whispered. Hanna weakly pulled one hand off of her protruded stomach and reached over the edge of the mattress.

Caleb took this as his cue to join her, so he walked over and the chair at the head of the hospital bed, finally getting comfy. He grasped her hand eagerly, rubbing the top of hers with his thumb. "How are you feeling?"

She frowned, rolling her eyes at his idiocy (from her perspective). "How does it look like I'm feeling?" she hissed.

"I'm sorry. That was stupid of me to say. I just don't know what I could say to make you feel at ease." he stammered.

Hanna lightly squeezed his hand, cracking somewhat of a smile. "Just hold me. I just want to be held."

Her voice was somewhat angelic to hear even in the midst of all the pain and stress. Caleb pulled himself out of his trance when the doctor came in.

"Hello, I'm doctor Samantha Alexander. Your regular doctor was called to an emergency Caesarian for some risky triplets just a few minutes ago, so I'm going to be delivering your baby this evening. Or tomorrow." she laughed. Luckily she didn't seem like a very odd doctor, as Dr. Halston and her collegues could come off as.

Caleb reached out and shook Dr. Alexander's hand, smiling confidently. "Nice to meet you. I'm the father." he informed her. Usually that was something Hanna would take care of, but she was in too much pain with a contraction and all she had been capable of was squeezing the living daylighting out of his hand.

"Okay, so this little guy or gal is super eager to meet Mommy and Daddy, I see." she observed the charts. "Seems that their breech."

Caleb nodded as Hanna just collapsed back against her mound of pillows supporting her.

The doctor made her way around and took a seat on the wheeled stool by the wall. She wheeled herself over to the foot of the bed, propping the pedals up and putting on gloves. "So, let's see how far you've come, Hanna." She places Hanna's feet in each stirrup and began examining. "Well, it seems like you're coming along quite nicely. You're about five centimeters dilated. I'd say your little bundle should be here by midnight."

"Oh, wonderful. Only like fifteen hours left to die here!" moaned Hanna.

"Well enjoy yourselves then. These are your last few hours of freedom before the little one arrives." said Dr. Alexander as she lowered the pedals and removed her gloves, tossing them in a nearby trash can.

"We can find something entertaining to do." Caleb said, trying his hardest to sound encouraging.

**-:-**

**Part Two will be up soon!**


	15. Welcome to the world, name Rivers!

**A/N **I'm the worst author, aren't I? So sorry I waited WAY to long to update. Oh, and I apologize for the song/poem choice, I just had to! Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer **I don't own any part of the Pretty Little Liars franchise.

_**Push it**_

_**Push it real good!**_

-Ten hours later-

"Is she even alive?"

"Aria," Spencer elbowed the short girl. The girls and Caleb were scattered around Hanna's hospital room as the mother-to-be laid, seemingly comatose, in her mess of blankets, her eyes glazed over with pain. The clock ticked slowly as the soft whisper of the television accompanied.

Caleb chuckled, rubbing his worn eyes with his thumbs. "She just got the epidural thing an hour ago, and her whole lower body's numb, so she's sorta checked out until delivery. The doctor says it's normal." He bent over the bed handle and pulled the blanket back over the blonde's shivering body. She hummed peacefully at the new warmth.

"Thank you." she whispered. She rolled over onto her back and frowned. "I don't think I can do this anymore, it's been eleven hours."

"Some women go through 24 hours of labor. It's normal." said Spencer matter-of-factly.

"Must you?" Caleb asked from the other side of the room, visibly irritated.

"So where's Ashley?" asked Emily as she handed Spencer and Aria tiny cups of dark brew. She sat down and proceeded to unscrew the cap on a bottle of orange juice.

Caleb sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. "Uh, downstairs in the cafe. On a date with Ted." The girls laughed considerably.

"So I see it's getting serious. If he's willing to look past her daughter's lack of innocence, he's gotta be a keeper." giggled Aria who hid behind her styrofoam cup.

Spencer stood from her seat on the makeshift couch next to Caleb and Aria. She began pacing the room nervously checking her phone every few seconds.

"What's up, Einstein?" Emily inquired.

Spencer sighed, glancing again at her phone before looking at her friends. "You know the Duvall Fellowship I'm in line for?" everyone nodded. "Well the guidance counselor emailed me an hour ago, and said they're picking the winners tonight. They're going to email me if I get it."

"That's great, Spence!" Hanna mused from inside her cocoon. The rest of the room followed with encouraging remarks and hopeful words.

"Thank you guys, but I don't know what's going to happen, there were so many good applicants at the interviews last month. Don't get your hopes up." she relayed.

"Well, can you at least relax? You're making my baby do cartwheels." the blonde smiled up at her friend. "Even the baby knows of its Aunt Spencer's greatness."

Spencer looked at her friend humbly, mouthing a 'thank you' her direction.

Aria looked up from the light indigo baby she had been knitting for the baby. She cleared her throat as an attempt to grab the attention of the room. "So Han, have you and Caleb thought about picking Godparents?"

Caleb's head shot up, his face was a cross between caught off guard and guilty. He shook his head. "No, not recently."

Hanna nodded the opposite. "We did a few weeks back, but nothing is official." she assured them all.

Now Spencer was especially anxious at the prospect of being in the running for yet another immense honor. "Why not? I mean, it's pretty important." she quipped.

Hanna sighed, sitting up against the pillows. She thought about what to say next but couldn't decide. "Well, we don't want to have to choose between you all, because it's something that we know you would all be amazing at. We don't want to pin you guys against each other or anything."

"It's not a competition if there's been no competing. Technically we haven't given you anything to decipher." Aria butted in.

"Chill, you guys. As if we're not stressed enough with this." Caleb rolled his eyes. He sat up again. "If you must know, we were going to wait and see how things pan out."

"What things?"

"Caleb wants his little brother to be the godfather." said Hanna dejectedly.

Spencer's brow furrowed. "Isn't he like six?"

"He's seven, but it'd only be temporary. Until we decide something stable if, God forbid, things come to that." Caleb walked to the other side of Hanna's bed as Dr. Alexander walked in.

She smiled at the new group and introduced herself, before shifting her focus back to Hanna.

Positioning herself in front of Hanna, she slipped another pair of gloves over her hands and bid the majority of the teenagers goodbye before she proceeded to examine their friend.

When Dr. Alexander was finished inspecting, she grinned upward at the couple. "Looks like things are about to come to a close. You're almost nine centimeters, so I'd say you will start to feel some considerably unpleasant pressure in the next hour." the couple nodded.

Before leaving, the doctor wheeled over the ultrasound machine and positioned it to the side of the bed. She cleared her throat. "Okay, now let's see if the little one wants to say hello to us in the proper position, shall we." she prepared the machine and began sliding the instrument over Hanna's distended bulge and typed furiously away at the keyboard. She pursed her lips and hummed as she zoomed in and out of the picture on the screen.

"Did the baby turn over?" Hanna asked meekly. The last thing she wanted to do was deal with the consequences of a botched sew-up job from a C-Section. She'd made it so far without the option coming up, she wasn't about to settle now.

"Well, it looks like he or she will be joining us sunny side up this evening." the woman smiled. "So we'll keep a close eye on that, make sure you don't do anything to disturb the position" she said pointedly towards Hanna. "Now I'll be back in a couple minutes to check your progress and we will get this show on the road."

"Awesome." muttered Caleb.

Dr. Alexander grabbed some cords from around the bed which hooked to various places on Hanna's body. She jotted something down on the clipboard before setting it back in the holder and turned back to the couple. "I'll send a nurse in and she'll get you all set to move to the delivery room. Get excited, missy, 'cause this baby's coming soon and nothing's gonna stop it." she then laughed like a hyena, which only worried Hanna more.

As she watched the doctor exit back into the hallway in return for her friends re-entering, Hanna groaned. "I don't think I want to do this anymore. I'm done. Goodbye." she weakly attempted to swing her swollen, sleeping legs over the bed's edge. Caleb rushed over and pinned her back onto the mattress by her collarbone. "Oh, no you don't. You heard the doctor, you're not going anywhere...until that nurse comes to get us."

Hanna glared at the man, grinding her teeth. She pinched his wrists and lifted them forcefully off her shoulders. "_You _better enjoy these arms while you still have _FEELING in them_!" she seethed. He tore his hands away immediately in panic. "Okay, okay I'll stop."

Then there was a knock at the door and a plump nurse clad in pink teddybear scrubs teetered in with a clipboard. Hanna could see the woman's bright red lipstick smeared over her front tooth when she smiled. She assumed that this is what a woman who'd been working for twelve hours would look like.

Before she was able to move her to the gurney and get transported to the delivery room, the nurse permitted Hanna to change into a fresh gown. It sort of made the situation a little better, the fact of it being pink and polka dotted.

"Mm, do they keep these in a heated chamber or something? It's so soft and warm." she mused as the nurse fastened the tied on the back.

"We keep them in a temperature controlled area." answered the nurse.

On the other side of the room, Spencer and Caleb tried to suppress giggles at the girl's current state. It was almost as if she had been drugged again, but the nurse had assured them it was normal for mothers to self-soothe themselves before delivery.

"Ooh, we need one for the apartment, babe." she looked to Caleb. He smiled back and nodded. "That would be pretty sweet."

As they wheeled her down the hall, it was evident that Hanna was in pain once more. She whimpered quite loudly, which only drew more attention as they proceeded to the new location.

There was a male nurse waiting for the patient when they arrived, and he took the back of her bed and hooked it up to the outlets on the wall.

When it was time to push, Caleb helped Hanna into a sitting position before giving her a hand to squeeze. He smiled encouragingly down at her and licked his lips and leaned down, unable to wait another second to kiss her. She accepted the contact and returned as much of it as she could before collapsing back into the pillows.

Spencer sat on the couch behind Caleb, diagonal to Hanna. She had her camera at the ready to capture the first moments of baby Rivers. Ashley stood anxiously by Hanna's feet, ready to get the first glimpses of her grandchild.

"Okay, Hanna," said the doctor sternly, "I need you to give me one good, steady push to get this baby coming along. Can you do that for me?" she glanced over the paper curtain.

Hanna, scared as hell, gave her a nod and dropped her head to her chest like she had been taught. After ten seconds, she was already completely exhausted. Nothing could rejuvenate her, but she new it was only the beginning.

Five pushes later, Hanna was sure she was going to drop dead. If she thought the first round of pushing was tiring, this was like being dropped fifty feet and trying to walk a mile. Every nerve was completely shot and she was beyond the valley of exhaustion. There was no relief for her at this point.

"We have a head!" Cried the doctor with a wide grin. Ashley cupped her hands over her mouth in fascination.

"Han, you're doing so well!" said Caleb, squeezing her shoulder lovingly.

"No, no I don't want to." she gasped pathetically, shaking her head. "I'm too tired, no!"

Dr. Alexander looked humored by the girl's refusal to push again. It was something she saw daily and never had been able to take seriously because every woman was always able to pull through, and she knew Hanna was no different than those women. "C'mon, Hanna. Don't you want to meet your baby?" Hanna nodded.

"Good, then if you give me one more big push, I'll be able to pull 'em out quick to give to you. Sounds easy, doesn't it?" Another nod. "Okay, then on the count of three, I'm gonna need the biggest, most powerful push you can manage." she went back to prepping for the infant to slip out.

"Han, you can do this." Caleb whispered in her ear. "I am so proud of you, you are the strongest girl I know. You can do this, because you can do absolutely anything. You're my girl and I know that this is the most amazing thing you could ever do for me. I love you, Han. I love you and I want you to do this for me." he finished the mini pep talk and leaned over to kiss the top of her head once more. He braced himself with the idea that this was the last time it would be just him and Hanna. In mere seconds, everything was going to change forever.

"Alright, Hanna. One... Two... THREE!" The girl bared down in position with all the strength that she had, and she pushed her hardest she'd ever pushed. Within seconds Hanna felt the relief at the odd yet incredible sensation of her baby sliding out of her.

The room was dead silent for a moment as the infant was revealed fully. Ashley gasped and let out a sob at the same time and Spencer cooed at the baby's screeching cries.

"We have a little boy!" announced the doctor as she roughly cleaned the brand new being.

"Oh my God!" sobbed Hanna. She covered her eyes. "All along, I thought he was going to be a girl, but I was wrong. What the heck!" Caleb laughed and cried at the same time. He shuffled over when he was summoned to cut the cord.

"Seven pounds, nine ounces and twenty-two inches long. One tall healthy little baby boy." said the attending nurse.

The boy was swaddled hastily in a mound of blue blankets and placed on his mother's chest. She cooed happily, still in immense tears. His little hand curled around her index finger in a soft but strong grasp almost instantly; he knew exactly where he was.

"You are so beautiful, my baby boy." Hanna whispered. She looked up at her fiancé, both their grins gleamed at one another. "Look at him, he is perfect. Our son is here."

Caleb tried his best to hide a sniffle as he gazed lovingly down at his fiancé and son; his family. "You're both perfect, Han. In every way, just pure perfection."

Spencer peeked her head over the digital camera she had been using to capture every second of the last five minutes. "He's so precious, Han. Congratulations! What's his name?"

Caleb and Hanna shared a glance before letting out a giggle. "I guess I can't name him Chloe after the designer of my favorite pair of strappy heels, can I?" she joked. Looking back up at Caleb, she beamed. "What should we name this little guy?"

"Honestly, I wasn't preparing for this." he laughed. "I was set on a girl as well, although I'd never say so."

"Probably so I could be the only one humiliated." the new mother grunted.

"I don't know any Boy names. Nothing really stuck out to me."

Spencer cleared her throat. "You know, my name is pretty cool, AND it's originally meant for boys."

The couple laughed. Hanna spoke up again. "Well, I always liked the name Cooper."

Caleb nodded in satisfaction. "Yeah, I like that name. My foster brother, the only one I ever really connected with, was a Cooper. It's awesome."

"Cooper it is, then?" said the nurse as she wrote it on the forms. The young couple nodded. "And the middle name?" she continued.

"Um, we were never able to settle on one for a girl," Hanna replied unsurely. She looked over to her friends. "Suggestions?"

"Well, what about the trick where you use your grandmother's maiden name?" Aria asked.

"Only you would ask that," joked Spencer.

"No, it's not a bad idea." said the blonde. She looked to Caleb. "What's your grandmother's maiden name?"

He sighed awkwardly, trying to avoid the question, but to no avail. "Okay, the only grandmother I knew was Claudia's mom, Maggie. But her last name was Buttsman..."

"Yikes," offered Emily with a laugh.

"Well then, we'll go with my mother, Marta's maiden name." stated Ashley.

"Yeah, I like hers." whispered Hanna. "So, welcome to the world Cooper Collins Rivers." she sang to the little baby, gurgling in response.

"Yep, that's more like it." the nurse giggled.

**-:-**

**Are you disappointed? I must say, it was VERY hard to write this chapter, I don't know why though, guess I'm just not cut out for pregnancy stories. Sorry if it was awful. **

**I REALLY wanted it to be a girl, but I did love all of your suggestions about them having a baby boy. ****Cute, right?**

**And those of you who were rooting for a girl, don't let this bring you down, I just went with the majority. **

**I'm thinking of ending it after the next chapter (which is a secret). But if you wanted an epilogue, I'm open to writing one, AS LONG AS you give me your suggestions. **

**I've had an absolute BLAST writing this for y'all. I'm so lucky to have had such a brilliant response to this story, and I am so grateful for you beautiful readers. You're all AMAZING. **

**So do I get a review? I want to know what y'all thought!**


	16. Home is Me, You Are Mine

**A/N **Wow, I am so absolutely THRILLED that you liked the birth chapter so much! I'm also already in love with little Cooper as well, I love writing him into things now. And, surprise; I've decided to keep this story going for a few more chapters than originally planned! So, enjoy this chapter...

**Disclaimer **The only thing I own is Cooper Collins. And he's perfect.

**-:-**

_**Let it be**_

_**Home is me, **_

_**and you are mine.**_

**-:-**

"This is the weirdest feeling ever..."

"I dunno, but it's pretty hot to watch."

"Caleb!"

The new parents were currently sitting in Hanna's suite at the hospital. It had been twenty-eight hours since little Cooper had entered the world and they had been the best hours of his mother's life so far.

The lactation nurse was visiting for the first time to see if little Cooper wanted to latch onto Hanna, as long as she was willing to breastfeed. Much to her luck, being a first time mom and a teenage mother, her son was already living up to his mother's expectations of him being absolutely perfect. He only cried when he wanted to be held or loved on, or changed- the easy stuff.

"He seems to be very happy with this, Hanna." said the nurse thoughtfully.

"I know, and he's so gentle and patient about eating. Already has manners." the blonde cooed, lightly touching her son's face and every so softly tracing her finger over his little ears.

"I can't blame him, I mean look at you." Caleb commented again.

Hanna glared at him irritatedly. "You were doing so well. It's a little early to be a horn-dog."

"Sorry. But you're the one talking about it, making it sound like sex." He argued.

"Okay, you've crossed the line. Just stop it right there." She waved a finger at him, tightening her hold on their son at the same time.

Once the nurse had left and Cooper had finished eating, they placed him back in the bassinet by the bed. Hanna and Caleb loved it when he slept because they were free to watch his every move, which is exactly what they did. Even Caleb had stayed up most the night just watching him to "make sure he keeps breathing." It was definitely the cutest thing Hanna had ever witnessed.

She continued to pour her attention over the sleeping infant when Caleb left the room to get lunch.

Spencer had left earlier that morning, in the wee hours, to get some sleep before she and Toby spent the day together. This left Ashley and Emily, who had also gotten sleep before returning that afternoon, to keep Hanna company.

"He is the cutest little baby I have ever seen, Han!" Gushed Emily.

Hanna smirked. "Compared to who?"

"Hey, you're taking to Emily Fields, the girl with nine first cousins. Nine. I'm grandchild number three. And I only have three sets of aunts and uncles. Coop's a model baby compared to them."

The blonde cooed and tickled the baby's chin. "Ooh, hear that, Cooper? You're the cutest baby in Pennsylvania!"

"He certainly is, aren't you?" Ashley whispered.

"Yes, Grandma." Hanna commented in her best baby voice.

Ashley's ears perked up at the sound of her new nickname, but not in an exciting way. "What?" She breathed, panic rose in her reply. "No, sorry, I'm NOT going to be called Grandma. I'm forty-four years old, I'm no granny."

"Well the kid's gotta call you something."

The older woman pursed her lips. If she had to be addressed, she at least preferred to be called something classier than Ma-Maw. Not that she didn't already adore her grandson, but it felt more like she gained a nephew instead. "I suppose he could call me something worth while, like GG." She huffed.

"But your name starts with an A..."

"Grandma-Grandma." Emily confirmed. To which Hanna replied "Oh."

Minutes later Caleb had returned with lunch and everyone gathered around Hanna's bed and Cooper's cradle. They made conversation for a while, until there was a knock on the door.

"Knock-knock."

Caleb glanced up, smiling immediately. "Mom! What are you doing here? You're early." He got up to greet her with a thoughtful hug.

"Well as soon as you called me last night, I figured why not come a few days sooner?" She smiled warmly, waving at the remaining women in the room.

"Welcome," squealed Hanna. "Come on in and meet Cooper Collins Rivers." She waved her future mother-in-law over to show off her pride and joy.

Claudia hastily made her way over to where the cradle sat and gasped. "Oh, you two." She choked on a few tears. "He is just incredible."

"Isn't he?" Caleb breathed, suddenly overwhelmed with the realization that he was, in fact, Cooper's father. The thought had come and gone the entire day but it always hit him like a sack of bricks whenever it returned.

"Oh, he is so perfect. Wow." The dark haired woman pulled the new parents into a bear hug. "Congratulations, you guys!"

"Thanks, we certainly think we'll keep him." Teased Hanna, reaching out and stroking his cheek with the pad of her pointer once again. "Honestly, I can't get enough of him."

Caleb nodded. "Yeah, and he couldn't be more well-behaved. Such a good little kid already."

Claudia clapped a hand over her mouth, and shook her head in emotion. "Oh, I am just so proud of you, Caleb. Just...everything you choose to be. You're such a wonderful kid. Well, man now I guess." She laughed.

He blushed sheepishly in response. "Thanks. It really means a lot."

Claudia pulled him aside a moment while the others continued to marvel at the baby.

"I know it's not the most convincing thing to hear from me, being the biggest flake of a parent in the entire universe, but I really am proud of how you turned out."

He shook his head. "No, stop that. You didn't have the choice. Yes, maybe it wasn't the most rational decision, but its in the past. And look at how great my life is now. In a way, I'm almost thankful for the things I've been through. I don't think I'd have the things I do if you had kept me. Plus look at the things you've accomplished and the things you have come to, would you trade all that for one mistake?" Claudia shook her head.

"Exactly, so don't let that keep you from expressing things to me. You never lost me as a son."

"I think you're more mature at this age than Xander and I were at that age."

"Well, when life forces you to grow up fast, you have no choice but to obey, I guess."

She slapped him slightly on the shoulder, laughing. "Okay, I didn't say you had to be wiser, too." she paused a while before speaking again, this time more sincere. "And I'm sorry the whole Nevada thing was a bust. Who knew that the will was a straight up joke. Four months we'll never get back."

"Oh, but it wasn't." he replied smartly.

"Yes it was. I was there at the reading, too."

"I know, but if we hadn't gone to Nevada, I wouldn't have ever been able to let the news of the pregnancy get to me. When I was here, with her, it was torture to see the disappointment in her eyes, and know it was partly my fault. I really wasn't holding it together well." he blushed. "I really think it was a good thing. Absence really does make the heart grow fonder."

"That's enough, Cupid, I'm serious." she joked.

**-:-**

Once the family was finally able to go home, Hanna and Caleb wasted no time giving Cooper a grand tour.

Hanna carried him through the house, swaddled in blankets, as she walked the halls of her childhood home. The feeling of finally having Cooper in the house was the craziest thing, but she didn't want it any other way.

"And this is where Mommy and Daddy sleep," she whispered to the baby. "Over here is your bassinet, and that's your beautiful furniture from Grandad and Aunt Spencer...okay, and Uncle Toby." She explained, pointing at the nursery set.

She laughed in amazement as Cooper's incredible eyes shot from place to place in an alert manor. The deepness in their color was enough for Hanna to drown in.

"And in a few years, maybe we will even show you where you were lovingly conceived." Said Caleb sarcastically when he entered the room carrying the car seat and diaper bag.

"Little ears," she mused, clutching the swaddled infant to her chest.

"Sorry, but don't you think it's a little much to show him everything, he's not even old enough to blink."

"I just wanted to familiarize him with the house, even though he's only going to live here for two months." she replied defensively.

"Yeah, it's going to be the best next two months of our lives, though, isn't it?" smiled Caleb.

"Better be."

**-:-**

**Who's happy to have little Cooper home? **

**The next few chapters might have some slight drama, because this fluffball could certainly use it, right?**

**Please review and tell me anything you want to see in future chapters, I'd really appreciate the suggestions!**

**Have a good weekend!**


	17. The Perfect Denial

_**It's a beautiful lie**__**  
**__**It's the perfect denial**_

The wind blew harshly on the trees outside the strong Pennsylvania home, their branches tapping the window panes in their dancing. Rain was on its way, the first of June, just eight days until graduation. The wind streamed through the cracked-open window in Hanna and Caleb's bedroom, blowing about the silk curtains.

Cooper had been fussy all day, and the storm outside wasn't helping him take a break. As frightening as it was to Hanna that her son had not stopped crying for more than five minutes all day, the doctor said it was normal for babies. He had tested Cooper for colic at the last visit, but then cleared him, saying what he had was only minor and temporary. She had been carrying her son around since the minute he woke up that morning. Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed at first, but then everything went south the second thunder clapped around their large, well-acoustic house.

Right now, Caleb was taking his turn with rocking the infant while Hanna took a shower. He thought about turning on white noise, but figured if the rain wasn't helping, another noise couldn't do much good either.

"Shhh," he whispered to the baby. "Please, buddy. Mom and I don't know how much more of this we can take." Caleb ran his palm over the soft, dark brown wisps of thin hair on Cooper's head. At just over a week old, the hair on his head was already abundant. Not quite as long as his father's yet, but definitely noticeable.

His icy hazel eyes sparkled with crankiness as Cooper pouted his lips to catch his breath before letting out another soft wail.

"I just changed you, you were fed. We put you in your softest pajamas. What more can we do?" Caleb questioned desperately, yet sarcastic for the sake of the normality of it all. All Cooper could manage to do was squirm in his arms, as if wanting to be put down or dropped. Still, Caleb kept him safely swaddled in blankets.

"Babies cried all the time, even when there's nothing to cry about." Said Hanna as she waltzed out of the bathroom in just a towel.

"Yeah, but do they cry for nearly nine hours straight, four and a half hours back to back?"

The blonde began dressing behind her dressing curtain. "The doctor said it was normal. He's just cranky. Temporary colic is all." She begins wringing out her hair into a towel and then combing through the fresh tangles.

"I guess. But it's gotta be from something."

"He didn't get much of a nap yesterday because I had that doctors appointment." She said cooly.

He furrowed his brow, sitting up a bit. "What appointment?" He asked.

She walked over and took Cooper from her fiancé and cooed softly to the baby, rocking him back and forth before continuing. "Relax," she stressed. "Only to make sure I'm...healing correctly since the delivery. Everything's fine, I promise."

"Still would've been nice to know." He sulked roughly from where he still sat. "Could've gone with you."

"Caleb!" She hissed quietly, trying not to disturb her son. As if he could get any pissier. "If this concerned you, I would've told you to come along. But it didn't, so I see no reason why you are so upset over it. It's not like I took Cooper somewhere without you! It was one appointment." Hanna continued to rock the whiny infant back and forth, bouncing on her toes.

He stood from the glider and let his hands clench into and out of the fist position. "What else is there I need to know? Oh, I know! Maybe next time you go through adopting couples' profiles, you'll decide to consult me!" the look ok his face changed rapidly from upset to guilty and angry. Still, he stood at his statement, wanting an answer.

Hanna looked taken aback at his outburst, suddenly freezing mid bounce. She set the now sleeping baby in his bassinet and trudged out of the room, a look of hurt poured across her features.

Her fiancé followed in her tracks, outside the room and down the hollow stairs, as his boots clambered down loudly. "Hanna," he called from the bottom of the stairs to the blonde who was sulking in the corner of the den. "What the hell were those profiles for? No, better yet: when were you going to tell me about this? When the family shows up at the doorstep with an empty carseat?" His words burned into her mind, the guilt rising in her eyes.

She looked up, arms still crossed. There were evident tears in her eyes as she paced slowly, thinking what to say next. Suddenly she stopped. Hanna collapsed in to a sitting position on the sofa, facing Caleb.

"I was going to tell you," she sobbed. She brought a Kleenex to her eyes, absorbing the moisture from them. "Those profiles, they were mailed to me by 'A' the night you decided to leave for Nevada. I haven't looked at them since-"

He cut her off before she could find the words to continue. "Oh, really? Then why the _HELL_ did you take so many fucking _notes_ all over the papers? Comparing and contrasting those people! Were you seriously still considering this while I was in Nevada?" He challenged. His eyes brimmed with tears, reciprocating her own.

"I was scared!" She yelled. Standing back a little startled, he glared at her, willing her to continue. "How would you feel? I didn't know if you were coming back! How was I to be sure you wouldn't just stay there because it was the easier thing to to?"

"Hanna, get real. Why would you even think that?"

"Because you're a guy!" She said as if to make it obvious. "That's what guys do, they take the easy way out and leave. My dad did it, your dad did it..."

"So why can't I be any different, Han? I love you, and I loved you and Cooper just as much then, the night I left, that I do right now. You two are the most important, most special, best things that have ever happened to me. I would never be so stupid."

Hanna hung her head, shameful for letting things get so far. She looked up, shaking her head. "I swear, those notes weren't mine. The papers had already been vandalized. I know it looks like I'd written those comments, but I didn't. I promise." She paced some more, before walking over and wrapping her arms around his waist. She dug her chin into his shoulder. "But I'm not going to lie and tell you I didn't consider calling those couples. It didn't take much to steer me the other way, but I couldn't live with the guilt of you thinking it was no big deal."

"I know, and I should've told you the second I found them. I shouldn't have waited so long."

"When did you?" She provoked.

"A few months ago, when I'd first arrived back here from Nevada. I went to get some towels out of the basement closet, and the folder was shoved in the back." He replied smugly.

"Oh, right. Stupid to think you would not find them there, huh?" She smiled.

"Yeah, especially when I'm keeping some of my things down there." He laughed.

Hanna drew in a breath, looking up into his eyes, the green pools bore into her own. Their dominance wavered between them, each waiting for the other to make a move. A moment later, he caved and began trailing light kisses down her neck. Each contact he made, he sucked a bit at the oft skin there. She giggled in return, shivering with every time his lips hit her.

"Caleb," she half-whimpered, squirming out of his arms. "Not while there's a newborn upstairs. Besides," she breathed. "I'm not even all the way healed yet!"

"Oh, come on. That's never stopped us before." He growled, nipping at her earlobe.

"Seriously, this isn't a good idea." she squeaked as his breath tickled every inch of her neck.

He pulled away hesitantly, swinging their hands sheepishly. "Alright, we'll leave it at that."

**-:-**

The next day came quickly, and the parents were finally getting the peace they so dreamed of as Cooper, being as dead tired as he should be, slept soundly the entire night through. Hanna and Caleb truly enjoyed the alone time, but every once in a while, one or both of them would get up to check on the infant to ensure he was still breathing. Thankfully, he was just exhausted.

It was also nice for the couple when Ashley had gotten up earlier in the morning to tend to the baby before leaving the house for work, giving him a bottle and changing his diaper, then dressing him in a fresh onesie. Before she left, she'd made sure to place him on the "baby bunk" they'd installed on Hanna's side of the bed for midnight feedings.

At around eight or nine, Hanna was awakened by little coos and yawns signaling that Cooper was again awake. She rolled over to the edge of the bed, from where she and Caleb had been lovingly spooning, and sat up. He cooed when she reached for him and she smiled in return.

It was amazing to Hanna that someone she had only known for a few days could love – or seem to love – her so much. And that she felt nothing but infinite love for them in return. She was also amazed at just how smart her son already was. He knew when his dad was around, and he always knew who was holding him. It was simple stuff, yes, but the fact that he was extremely aware made Hanna so excited. She had never in a million years thought that she could enjoy being a Mommy so much. And yet, here she was. Eighteen years old with a newborn, and she somehow knew that this was exactly where she needed to be.

**-:-**

**Wow! Didn't realize it was going to take me so long to get this one up. I hope it was worth it! I have big plans for future chapters, as I'm not quitting this story anytime soon. But, to clarify, when I don't have an idea for a good easily-written chapter, I'd much rather take the time to perfect the next plot. **

**Anyway, it's nice to be back. I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but what can I say? I've been so busy. **

**If you ever want to ask me about the story, or just want to talk PLL, please, please feel free to go and visit my tumblr: hastyhastings.**

**Please review! Have a good evening!**


	18. We've Got the Dreamer's Disease

_**Wake up kids, we've got the dreamers disease,**__**  
**__**So polite, you're only still saying please.**_

**-:-**

"Who's idea was it to have puke-colored robes this year?" asked Hanna as she twirled around in front of Spencer's full-length mirror in the middle of her bedroom.

Aria pursed her lips, tipping her tasseled cap on her head displeasingly. Spencer sighed roughly, throwing her hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, but they looked classy and elegant in the catalogue!" Exclaimed the senior class president.

Graduation was a mere five hours away, and the four friends decided on getting ready for the ceremony at Spencer's home, as Emily's was being re-carpeted and Byron was hosting a meeting for his colleagues.

It hadn't occurred to Spencer that she was the only girl in her grade - sans Emily - who could pull off the hunter green hue of the robes she had so precisely decided upon at the beginning of their senior year.

"Guys, relax." Began Aria. "She probably picked these mid make out with Cavanaugh." All the girls burst in to laughter, Spencer on the other hand curled into a little ball of embarrassment on her bed. "You don't know that." She stated meekly.

"I wouldn't blame you all this much if you hadn't chosen the maroon robes for the guys." Mumbled the blonde. She adjusted her mint green fit and flair knit dress. It was the perfect shade for the bright attitude she had radiated all week long. Things with Caleb had gotten blissfully much better since their little tiff the week before, and they were now on a fresher level of communication and understanding.

Also, Cooper had been an absolute angel all week as well. He had acted perfectly at his most recent doctors appointment to monitor his growth, and had maintained a healthy, tantrum-free personality. This alone gave the couple added hours into their sleep routine which only benefitted them positively, making every new day with their son wonderful. When the couple was busy, like today, they'd decided to accept Ella Montgomery's offer to baby sit Cooper during the summer before they moved into the New York apartment.

"Oh, come on! You've got nothing to complain about, Mommy." Teased Emily who sat on the edge of Spencer's bed, sewing a tear in her own robe.

Hanna blushed. Her friends took every chance they got to remind her that she was now nearly an old, boring maid. She was the first one in the group to have a child - something they'd mutually expected to be something Aria was first to do. But boy, were wrong.

"We're just really happy for you, Han." Continued the mermaid, trying to mitigate the any harsh tone she had used. "Really, really happy."

Spencer stood up and came up behind the girl in the mirror. "Yeah, especially the fact that after everything you went through; all the uncertainty and devastation, you've seriously come a long way."

Another blush from the new mom.

"Caleb, too." Aria interjected. "He went from sketchy bad boy convict, to doting father."

"You guys," whimpered Hanna. She reached for a few tissues from the box on her friend's dresser. "You all know I would be nowhere without you. Absolutely nowhere." She waved her hands, asking for a group hug to which all the girls joined in.

After a few seconds, tears, but lots of giggles, Spencer pulled away. "Shit, you guys. We have three and a half hours until we need to get to the auditorium for role call."

"Aw. I should go get Coop from Ella's." whined Hanna.

Aria pouted. "I gotta bounce as well. Ezra is taking me to lunch before tonight."

Quickly the girls, now women, gathered their things and split up to do their respective duties; Hanna to pick Cooper up, Aria had to get to Ezra's, and Spencer and Emily were meeting Toby for pre graduation coffee.

**-:-**

"Hey there, Big Boy." Whispered Hanna as she reached for her newly awake son from his pack 'n play in Ella's living room. She scooped him up carefully and brought him up to her level where he immediately laid his tiny head on her shoulder.

"I tried to keep him awake, so he wouldn't fuss during the ceremony, but he was just too sleepy." Ella cooed happily.

At first, when Mrs. Montgomery had offered Caleb her services back in the beginning of May, the couple was wary about leaving their baby with her. She was such a good mom to her kids already, and Hanna was worried that if they left their child with her too long, he would become attached and grow up calling Ella his mother instead. Luckily it was exactly the opposite. Although the couple had only left Cooper with her a few times since he was born, there had been no signs of attachment. Of course he loved the attention that he got from the woman, but he still knew who his Mommy was. And for that, Hanna was so grateful.

"Thanks for keeping him this morning! I completely forgot about my hair appointment and Caleb had already made plans to pick Claudia and the boys up from the airport." Said the blonde graciously.

"Hanna, it's no big thing! You know I love spending time with the little man." Ella argued, rubbing circles on the infant's back. "I did feed him an hour ago, so I haven't gotten to change him yet. Sorry!"

Hanna waved it off. "No, you've done so much already. Thank you."

Ella hasn't exactly been the type of woman Hanna looked up to as a second mom, but more as a big sister with an even bigger heart. Since she had known Aria, her mother was always the favorite of her friend's moms. Whenever she would drop by the punk girl a house to study or hang out, Mrs. Montgomery was always quick to bake a batch of cookies and join the girls for gossiping or to help them with homework and projects. Even still after Ali's death, and all the mistakes Hanna had made, Ella was one of the few people who never patronized her. She wondered if it was because she saw a lot of herself in Hanna, or if she was just an honest woman. Probably both.

"Alright, well you'd better head out. Don't want to be late for anything." The older woman gave her a friendly push out the door.

**-:-**

The crowd of parents and relatives in the audience had Hanna's knees buckling. She was about to graduate high school. Not only was that a huge accomplishment, but since she had taken so nicely to online school, she easily soared ahead and was now eligible to leaved her high school career with honors. Honors! Something she nor her mother had rightfully never expected to happen.

Although she had been doing much life reflecting since giving birth, Hanna was still stunned at just how far she had come, especially now as she stood behind the double doors of the Rosewood Community Auditorium, waiting patiently to receive her diploma.

Caleb was unfortunately a few tens of students back with the rest of the R names, while she was in the middle of the line with Aria. Spencer, of course, was the leader of the students as Valedictorian, her neck weighed down with mounds of colorful cords. Lucas, the Salutatorian was right behind her, just as happy as ever, which made Hanna's heart swell with a sort of motherly pride. He had come so far since the beginning of the year during his own sketchy phase.

The orchestra began blaring the Graduation Hymn just as the doors slowly bust open. Hanna looked back at her fiancé, grinning at him and giving the "oh my god, this is really happening." look. He flashed his blinding teeth in a smile that nearly made Hanna topple over right there.

As she walked slowly down the aisle onto the stage, she searched hard for her family, finally spotting them in the front half of the audience.

Ashley and Claudia clutched one another's hands as they wiped the tears from their eyes, giggling at how embarrassed they must look as well. Tom was sat next to Caleb's step-dad, Stephen who held little Clay on his lap. Tom carefully held Cooper up as Jamie climbed up on his knees and took his nephew's pudgy little hand and made it look like the baby was waving.

Hanna was already in tears at this point and couldn't contain the laughter that rose in her throat. She held her hand over her mouth, roaring in laughter as she made her way to the chair in the sixth row next to Aria in the audience.

After the welcoming and Procession, Spencer stood from her seat in the front row and walked confidently up the stairs to the podium. On her way, Toby gave a loud whistle to which she blushed in return. Caleb pulled his miniature camcorder out of his pocket and focused it in Hanna's direction. She smiled and waved quickly before directing him to the stage.

Spencer cleared her throat and brushed a loose lock out of her face. The cards in her hands only made their shaking more obvious. "Good evening, Class of 2013 and parents. Tonight we get the privilege of sharing one of life's most exciting steps together- graduation." She flipped to the next card and looked up nervously. "As I look out into this sea of Rosewood students, I see good friends, future colleagues, some slackers, brainiacs, and even some old enemies," most of the audience stopped and laughed at that.

"But most of all, I see many talented, young men and women who are almost as eager as I to jump start our life in the near future; men and women who each have some dream of pursuing something. For me, that dream Law. For one of my friends, it's the Olympics-" a wink towards Emily. "And for others, it may be Broadway, the New York Times Best Sellers List, or even Genetic Engineering." Andrew Campbell, another honor student made a "whoop" sound and sat back in his chair.

"These past four years have been...eventful, to say the least. Some of us found them to be more stressful than others. And yet, here we all are today, celebrating our achievement. Not only in academia, but in life. As we leave this auditorium and step out into the real world, I can only hope that with us we shall carry fond memories of each other, especially the amazing memory which we are experiencing right at this very moment."

A pause of applause.

"So, when you leave here this evening, I want you to take a moment and just, think. Think about how far you have come, and how much you've gone through to get this far. Think about the friends you have made, and even the ones you've lost. Never forget where you started, nor where you are right as I give this speech."

With a deep breath, Spencer flipped the last card over, smiling with tearful eyes. "And one last thing to remember: Shakespeare once wrote "To thine own self be true." And it carries through to today, as we start our bright new lives. Never forget who you are, who you started out as or who you have always been. Be yourself, and don't let anything scare you out of chasing your dream. Thank you." She squeaked, hastily stepping down from the podium and taking her seat back next to Lucas.

After Lucas's short speech, the principal called Aria up to the stage. She crooned over a beautiful, acoustic version of Carrie Underwood's "Whenever You Remember" as the administration began handing out the diplomas.

When she was finished, Spencer's ex beau, Alex took his turn and performed the New Radicals classic "You Only Get What You Give."

As Hanna's name is called over the speaker, she nervously makes her way across the seemingly lengthy stage, shaking each teacher's hand, receiving a deserving smile from them.

Caleb, along with their family cheered her on all the way. Once she reached the steps at the end of the stage, she shot a fist into the air and grinned widely. She has graduated! Hanna Elise Marin had graduated! Holy shit.

She waved at Jason, who sat next to Toby and held Caleb's camcorder as he was about to cross the stage.

When it was her fiancé's turn, Hanna stood and clapped proudly. She blew him a kiss when he glanced over at her. She faintly heard their mothers sobbing behind her, and she laughed. Of course.

Once he had received his diploma, the vice principal stood over the microphone and cleared his throat. "We would just like to make this known, Caleb Rivers was third in line to be valedictorian. He earned a perfect GPA, and is now going to be headed off to NYU on scholarship. We are very proud of him."

At this, Claudia could be heard crying out "That's my baby!"

"What?!" Squealed Hanna as she reached out to hug her now close love. "Baby, you never mentioned that to me."

He blushed, adjusting his cap. "Well I wasn't exactly in the know either. But now I can say that I have officially been embarrassed at my high school graduation..." He mumbled modestly.

"Oh, stop it." She swatted his shoulder.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur. When it was over, the entire senior student body tossed their caps high into the air. Hanna turned toward Caleb and planted a tender but strong kiss on his lips. They lingered there for a moment until breaking apart to breathe.

Immediately after the ceremony, the couple navigates the sea of people out front of the auditorium before finally spotting their families gathered around a bench on front lawn. Clay and James were taking use of their newfound freedom, running around the small patch of grass, playing some type of tag with Toby and Mike. Jason and Byron caught up nearby. Spencer was chatting up her parents and Stephen, who were quickly finding common things to converse over.

Ashley, Ella and Claudia sat on the bench, making polite conversation while Aria and Ezra played peek-a-boo with Cooper who sat happily in his carrier.

"How long did it take to find us?" Ashley teased.

Hanna blushed. "We sort of got caught up back inside. Plus I had to use the rest room afterwards"

"TMI," sang Aria, tickling their son's belly.

"Not what we meant." Replied Caleb.

"Oh, look! He's smiling." Announced Ezra.

"What? He's never smiled like that before," Hanna shot down to the bench, alert. "Caleb, get the camera!"

"Look how cute, aw!" Aria cried, waving her finger around, the baby's hand clutching it the whole time.

"My precious baby boy, you're so smart. Such a sweet boy, yeah." Hanna cooed.

"Han, you're so weird." Said Caleb.

"I think it's cute," argued Spencer.

"Yeah," Ella agreed. "She's got a cute little mommy voice."

The blonde blushed. "Stop it, you guys. This exciting. Don't ruin it."

Before the families made their way to their cars, the new graduates were all congratulated by their loved ones. Ashley hugged both Hanna and Caleb, telling them how proud she was.

**-:-**

The Hastings' back yard bustled with party guests all celebrating the graduation of Spencer and her friends. There were assorted games such as croquet and mini-golf, even corn hole planks set up around the lawn. Jamie had taken a liking to Toby and the two were now in a heated game of duck-duck-goose with Clay and a couple of Spencer's younger cousins.

The rest of the gang was sitting at their own table, chatting and making friendly jokes, just enjoying themselves when Hanna stood up.

"Okay, so Caleb and I have some news." She announced to the guests. Everyone's attention was now on the blonde.

"Oh, jeez. You're not already having a baby again, are you?" Jamie asked obnoxiously.

The party goers all roared with laughter as the young boy soaked up the attention. Claudia however had to smack the child playfully on the back of the head with her napkin.

The couple giggled at the response, but continued. "No, not quite yet." Hanna joked.

"Oh, I have an inkling what it is." Spencer stated knowingly.

Caleb glanced at Hanna, setting something in her hand he got out of his pocket. She smiled and held the item up for all to see.

"We're getting married!" She exclaimed joyfully.

Everyone got up to congratulate the couple. A mob had formed around Hanna's bling'd out left hand. Her face was now hurting from smiling so long. She didn't care. She was marrying the man of her dreams. In a way, this counted as following Spencer's instructions and chasing her dreams. It wasn't exactly something she had to chase anymore. Caleb was hers forever, and she wanted nothing more.

**-:-**

**OH WOW. That was long. You can all thank my school for implementing a double study hall this morning. I was able to get a lot done. Hopefully you all have enjoyed this installment, as I enjoyed writing it out for you all.******

**Honestly you are all the best fans in the world. Like, I could never thank you enough for all the smiles you have out on my face through your reviews! Ahhhh!******

**Also, I wanted to include Alex in here somehow. I made him sing during the ceremony purely because Diego Boneta's voice is pure hotness. Gah, he's amazing as I love him so much! And I realize that making Aria sing during the ceremony was cliché, it's mostly because I like to think their school is a fairly small one, so they only have select talented students! ******

**I have a question for you guys, since you have been so amazing. Here is what I want to know: How does a sequel sound to y'all?******

**Leave any comments or suggestions in that review that I KNOW you'll be leaving! ;)******

**Au revior!****  
**


	19. So Far, We Are, So Close

**A/N **Hiya! Before we begin, I'd like to go ahead and adress something that I've been overlooking for the past few chapters. A couple chapters back, Fanfiction started uploading them and saying they were like, 500 words when in reality they were about 2,000. I apologize for that! I don't know how it started, nor do I know how to fix it. I just wanted to let you know that I spend way more time (though sometimes it may not seem so) on these chapters than this website gives me credit for. Ha! Anyway, not that this has been cleared up, please continue onto the story. It's a good chapter...

_**Like a river flows surely to the sea,**_

_**Darling so it goes, some things were meant to be.**_

**-:- **TWO YEARS LATER **-:-**

"Babe, you'll never guess what came in the mail today!" Hanna Rivers called out.

"Mommy!" a toddler's voice sang from around the corner. Hanna crept towards it and entered the kitchen of her and Caleb's two-bedroom apartment. The couple lived in Greenwich Village in Claudia's old apartment from when she had first married Stephen. It was cramped, but cozy. Plenty of room for the little family. They enjoyed the atmosphere though it was quite a stretch from what they were used to in Rosewood, but nonetheless it was now home.

"Hey, Coop." she bent over and kissed the boy's dark wisps of hair. After arguing over it many times, Hanna had finally caved and let her son keep his long hair. Only because it reminded her of his father. Cooper giggled and shoved a spoonful of Spaghettios in his tiny mouth and did what he could to keep it all in his mouth.

"Whoa, buddy. Gotta take smaller bites." the mom laughed as she pulled his bib up to wipe his face. It then occurred to her that her husband still wasn't around, so she finished cleaning Cooper's hands and mouth before lifting him out of his high chair and making her way into the living room.

Caleb was on the phone, no doubt with one of his co-workers or a classmate. He looked up at her and smiled, pointing to the phone and turning around. She giggled and set Cooper on the floor with his toys. She walked down the hall to change out of her work clothes.

Fridays were always a busy day at the Rivers residence. Caleb had classes until eleven before heading to his internship, and Hanna worked until five, then she would snatch Cooper from nursery school and the three of them would spend the evening together. She was an assistant to the Editor at _Glam Magazine. _She did mostly little things like coffee runs and secretary work. It was much like _Devil Wears Prada_, except the fact that her boss, Calista, was an absolute angel. The hours weren't awful and the pay was spectacular, not to mention the amazing benefits.

After changing into one of Caleb's NYU sweatshirts and yoga pants, Hanna excitedly traipsed back into the main room. "Baby, guess what came in the mail!" she repeated eagerly.

"Okay, but first," He smiled and walked over to her, taking her face in his hands and pressing a gentle kiss on her mouth and cheek. After the exchange, he pulled away and smirked. "What came in the mail that's got you so excited?"

She scrambled to the kitchen counter and grabbed the metallic black envelope, running back and leaping onto the leather couch by the furnace. Clearing her throat dramatically, she read, "Dearly beloved, you are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of Aria Marie Montgomery and Ezra Michael Fitz on Saturday, the seventh of October, at six o'clock in the evening!"

"Awesome, finally they're tying the knot." he replied over his wife's pitchy squealing.

Soon the blonde calmed down and sat back on the couch with her husband. "Do you remember our wedding?" she sighed, resting her head on his chest.

"Considering it was just over a year ago, yes I do." he chuckled.

_[flashback...]_

_A wedding the week before Christmas had always been a dream of Hanna's. Big, festively dressed trees on either side of the altar, golds and pearls dancing from the ceiling. But now it wasn't just a dream anymore. No, this was real. Hanna Marin was about to marry the love of her life, Caleb Rivers, in the perfect, most romantic setting she could ever think possible. Of course, Tom was signing the checks so she could thank him for that later. _

_The December chill frosted over the peaceful evergreen trees that dressed the outside of the historic O'Malley Inn on the square. Yes, a winter wedding was not the most suitable idea the residents of Rosewood, Pennsylvania had ever concocted, but it was all she could picture on her wedding day and people would just have to accept the weather._

_Luckily for their guests, the terrace where the ceremony was being set up was coated in a thick, tent-like canopy to shield guests from the light snowfall. The area around the rows of seating was lined with tall heating lamps to keep a reasonably warm room temperature. _

_Hanna sat idly in her dressing room, dressed in only her undergarments, as her four bridesmaids danced busily around the room helping Ashley sort out the pieces to the bride's attire. She blew a loose curl from her face and checked the clock on the wall. Thirty-four more minutes until she would become Mrs. Caleb Rivers. _

_As bored as she was watching her friends and family endure the hustle and bustle of getting everything together in the last minutes before showtime, she was okay. There was a sense of peace within her as she lounged on the quilted chaise lounge. Cooper had visited her earlier, with Toby, both dressed in their tuxes. She had gotten time to play with him and remind him where he was and what was happening today. Fifteen minutes ago, Spencer finally dug her claws out of her boyfriend long enough to let him escape back to finish getting ready with the rest of the groomsmen, Cooper in tow. _

_Quietly, Ashley walked over to where Hanna was. She smiled and quickly wiped a tear which slipped down her face. The dress she had carefully picked out was laid out at the foot of the lounger in front of her._

It was elegant, yet simple. Everything Hanna had hoped for. When she, Ashley, and the girls had gone shopping for it in September, Hanna thought she was looking for something completely different. She had picked out a sleek lace a-line dress with a sweetheart neck, perfect for her. She didn't want too much bling, or too much extra dress; or so she had thought.

Little did she know she would be leaving the bridal salon with the most gorgeous dress she could ever imagine. Upon arriving at the boutique, the sales woman brought out her first choice. When she tried it on, she loved it. She looked great in it, but something wasn't quite right. She couldn't put her finger on it at first, but later decided that it was too modern for her. Too plain, just not Hanna.

Absolutely devastated afterwards, the women were about to leave and start from scratch to find the perfect gown once again, but something stopped them. In the corner of the showroom, there stood a rack with just one dress hanging. Claudia had spotted it first, thinking it was so much like what she pictured her soon-to-be daughter in. Not wanting to spoil the bliss Hanna radiated when first arriving, she chose not to point it out. But when she saw the hurt in the girl's expressions, it was soon apparent that it was worth a try.

Hanna was unsure at first, she really had thought the last gown was the one, and being let down so soon was daunting. She tried it on, just to please Claudia. Yet when she stepped into it and the consultant fastened every last button on the bodice, it hit her. The sweetheart neckline fit her chest to a T, and the tulle that hung from her waist was like a fluffy dream- perfect for the winter nuptials. To top it all off, the crimson ribbon which elegantly wrapped around her belly button area reminded her of how perfect it would look with the colors of the wedding. After twirling around in the dressing room, the women gathered around for the big reveal. When Hanna stepped out, there was silence. The girls gasped and awed and gawked at the vision in white. Ashley started sobbing almost instantly; this was the dress.

"When that boy sees you in this dress, honey you will need to lock this up before he ravages it off of you." Complimented Aria as she delicately fastened the back. "And this is perfect, because I don't know what I'd do if you had chosen one of those with the mile-long train that weighs the size of five elephants." Added the maid of honor, Emily.

Hanna and Emily had been through so much together already, so it was only fit that she chose her. Plus, she wasn't sure when she would get to be a maid of honor again, being that Spencer was set to be Aria's, Melissa was going to be Spencer's (as per special request from her parents, though she didn't mind). Of course the dark-haired woman had accepted right away.

The bridesmaids plus Emily looked dazzling in their modest dressed. They were all golden with a flared skirt that hit their knees. Emily's dress was a little different, though, hers had a burgundy ribbon around the waistline to match Hanna's.

As they primped once final time, Hanna began to grow nervous, and before long, dizzy. She tried to take slow, soothing breaths to appease the nerves. The wedding coordinator that Claudia had hired hastily plucked at the tulle skirt to get it to puff out more. The meticulousness of the way his fingers worked made Hanna's head spin. She reached over and tightly grasped the back of the chaise, fanning herself.

"You okay?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know. Why is it so damn hot in here?"

"Uh, there's a fire in the fireplace..."

Hanna swallowed hard and strained her neck. "Well it feels like its a billion degrees in here!"

Spencer began to panic as well. "Okay, okay."

"Ladies, ladies, it's show time!" Asher, the wedding planner, announced.

"Oh, thank God!" Spencer cried.

As they slowly walked down each step from the penthouse suite to the terrace entrance, there was luckily so sign of groomsmen. Hopefully they had already made it to the altar.

They had just rounded another flight of stairs when Hanna stopped abruptly. "I can't do this!"

"What?" Asked her mother. "Yes, you can and you're going to-"

"Mom, shut up."

"Let me handle this," Emily suggested. She handed the skirt of the gown carefully to Aria and moved down the stair to be next to Hanna. She grabbed both of her shoulders and shook them. "You can do this, Han. You've waited so long to do this. You are so lucky to be doing this, and with the love of your life. Caleb is the one, isn't he?"

Hanna nodded.

"Right, so now it's time to smile, and be happy, and enjoy this. Because its happening today, right now. And it's going to be wonderful. He's going to be wonderful." She finished willfully.

The bride waved her hands in her face, trying to fan the tears. "Okay, okay. Let's do this." She smiled.

The women finished their descent down the stairs and to the holding area.

Cooper sat in his little ring bearer wagon, alert. Hanna's cousin's two daughters, Grace and Florence danced around with their baskets that overflowed white rose petals. Jamie and Clay played shy around the two little girls, something the photographer thought was adorable and snapped pictures of.

Asher appeared once again and paraded around the body of women, shouting directions every which way.

Soon, it was time to begin. Caleb and the grooms men all entered from the side door, adjacent to the altar. They all lined up. He didn't have many in his party, just Toby, Jason, Lucas, and Ezra. They'd all sort of formed a manly bond, despite their immense differences.

As the violin version of Marry Me by Train was plucked out beautifully by Ted's church orchestra, the wedding party on Hanna's end began entering. Clay came first, holding a sign that read "Here Comes Your Girl" which left not a dry female eye in the room. Right behind him was Jamie who carefully pulled the tiny wagon with Cooper inside. They both got to the end of the aisle before following Asher's directions and sitting in the first row with Claudia and Stephen. Then Jamie was waved over by Caleb, who wanted the kid up front with him.

Next were Grace and Florence, each taking their precious time with their descent. Florence, being just shy of three years old, stopped at one point to pick up some of her big sister's petals out of pure confusion. This too brought a nice chuckle out of the already giddy guests. Hanna's cousin, Lila lured Florence who was on the verge of tears to the pew with Clay, and Grace kept going until she reached the altar and took her spot next to Jamie.

Finally it was time for the final entrances. First was Aria, who took her time gliding past the guests, flashing smiles both ways and winking at her boyfriend. Then it was Spencer's turn. She put on her elegant Hastings grin and slowly made her way to the spot next to Toby. Emily was last. She suddenly got stage fright though, and hastily tiptoed to her spot in the front as well.

The music ended. Trying her best not to hyperventilate and pass out, Hanna stepped up to the open doors, meeting Tom. They linked arms shakily and he whispered how proud he was of her, even though it was hard for him to let go. "You still have Kate," she teased.

The instrumental version of "So Close" began from the orchestra. The father/daughter duo slowly walked one foot at a time, down the glittery, white carpet. With every smile they passed, Hanna thought of how lucky she was to have so much support. When she was pregnant, it was like she had been exiled from all society. Yet as she spotted every close relative, and every old friend, she realized that no matter what mistakes someone can make, people will always be there to forgive you.

She tried her hardest to avoid Caleb's stare; she wasn't about to ruin her makeup before the wedding had even begun!

When they reached the altar, Ted smiled and asked "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." Stated Tom.

"We shall proceed." He continued. "This evening, on this beautiful Saturday in December, I welcome each and every one of you to the bringing together of these two young souls. Tonight, they will become one. I ask that if anyone have any sort of objection, they should speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was a refreshing note of silence in the air, as no one willed to step up. Everyone seemed to be on their side.

"Excellent. Now, I ask you, Caleb and Hanna, that you two understand the pledge you're taking today. These vows shalt not be broken. Even when darkness and anger, or betrayal lurk. These vows are the foundation of your love and promise to keep one another for the rest of your lives. Are you ready to accept that duty?" The couple nodded.

Ted smiled. "Wonderful. Now shall we go ahead to the vows?"

Caleb was first. He drew in a shaky breath, hands however stayed still. "Hanna, the first time I laid eyes on you, in the parking lot of Rosewood Day, it was like seeing a dream standing right in front of me. I tried to play myself off as ruthless bad boy, but only was I trying to hide my feelings from you." He stopped to clear his throat, though tears weren't present. "And you talked to me, and it was like an angel speaking to me, and then we kissed for the first time and I knew that I would never be the same. You and our son are the most precious things to me in this world, and this is my promise to you that I will keep forever. I love you."

Now Hanna was in tears, something that she had expected, but didn't know would affect her so as much as they did. She dabbed her tears with the handkerchief Ashley had gifted her with that morning and caught her breath. "Caleb," she whimpered. "You are my everything, my sun, my moon, my stars. You're my always. And my forever. When I was younger, I thought the only person who could ever love me the way you do was, well, me." She stated simply, shrugging off the laughter. "But you have showed me how to be a better person. For you, for our son, for everyone. And now I promise to you that I will forever feel this way, and act this way as long as you're loving me, as long as forever takes."

He reached out and wiped her tear with his thumb before glancing up at Ted again. Ted announced that it was time for the rings, and Emily have Caleb's to Hanna, while Toby handed Hanna's ring to Jamie, who passed it on to Caleb.

"Hanna, I'd like you to repeat after me." She nodded. "I Hanna Elise,"

"I Hanna Elise,"

"Take you Caleb Alexander to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"Take you, Caleb Alexander to be my lawfully wedding husband. In sickness in health, good times and bad, forsaking all others."

Hanna repeated her part with a watery smile and when it was time, she slowly placed the silver band on Caleb's finger. Soon enough, it was Caleb's turn. He gently placed her ring on her hand and squeezed of gently.

"By the power vested in me, under god, and the state of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Caleb A. Rivers." He chuckled. "You may now kiss the bride."

At this, Caleb smiled and reached for Hanna's face, taking both her cheeks in his hands and bringing her to his lips, kissing her lovingly and tender. She smiled through the kiss, her tears rolling down her face, mixing with Caleb's own. In that moment, everything was perfect.

The reception was small; held in the ballroom on the same floor as the terrace. The ceiling was draped in all Christmas decorations. Elegant ornament bulbs hung lightly from the holly and spruce that clung to the rafters. The ceiling was a beautifully stained wood paneling.

The walls were snow-white, and the modern aura greatly paired with the decor.

Hanna and Caleb danced the first time as man and wife to "For You" by Angus and Julia Stone. Then there was a father daughter dance, followed by the mother son dance, which Hanna and Cooper adorably took part of.

At the end of the night, the bride and groom made their grand exit, both incredibly buzzed from the beverages they'd consumed. The wedding party and family and friends all blew bubbles as they exited the ballroom back up to the newlywed suite the next floor up, kissing the entire journey up. Caleb couldn't control himself as he shoved Hanna up against the wall of the elevator and kissed her passionately. They almost didn't make it to the room with their clothes still on.

The rest of their night was mesmerizing. Hanna had never experienced such gentle, slow, passionate loving in her entire life; and never had she felt so close, so bonded to someone than she did to Caleb. And the word husband hung over his name like a beautiful label which would never fade away.

Life was perfect.

**- We will walk out of this darkness****  
****Feel the spot light glowing like a yellow sun****  
****And when we fall we fall together, until we get back up and we will rise as one -******

**  
**_  
_

**This is it; the last one! You don't know how amazing this is for me, I have never completely finished a story in my life! You're welcome, haha!**

**I hope you enjoyed the little 'jump' into the future, though it's not the same place the sequel will take place. Yes, SEQUEL! I am SO HAPPY that I got such fervent responses to that, it makes writing it worth the while.**

**If you wanted to see the dresses, the links are on my page. I hope I did this story justice.**

**Who caught the little snippet at the end? I'll tell you all now since no one figured this out: We Fall Together's title stems from the song "Somebody" from Disney's _Lemonade Mouth. _The song doesn't have so much meaning, but I liked the idea. You should listen to it, Bridgit Mendler (the girl who sings) has an incredible voice, so unique.**

**But for now, THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU! You all are the BEST. Please tell me in your review what you'd like to see in this sequel of ours!**

**X**

**Tay**


End file.
